The Goddess of Fate
by Namine778
Summary: The Late Taiyoukai of the Western Lands InuTashio has been made a god and has set out to find his elder son Sesshomaru a mate. The only problem is that he found the perfect girl, but she traveling...Full Summary inside! InuYOC & KagSess
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Late Taiyoukai of the Western Lands InuTashio has been made a god and has set out to find his elder son Sesshomaru a mate. The only problem is that he found the perfect girl, but she traveling with his younger half-brother. InuTashio seeks out a little help from a fanfic writer and turns her into a goddess in training. Will this young trainee have the skills to make Sesshomaru fall for this woman and make the young miko return these effections? Pairings: Kag/Sess, Mir/San, Inu/ Kar, Nar/Kimi, & Sota/Rin.**

**Chapter One: A Girl With A Mission

* * *

**

It was a dark and stormy Tuesday night. A young girl was sitting in her room typing away on her laptop. She was writing a story about her favorite fan fiction pairing Sesshomaru and Kagome. She was also watching another episode of her favorite Anime: InuYasha. She sat there quietly still in her clothes from today. She wore faded boot-cut jeans with holes in the knees. She was wearing a long sleeved with shirt with Japanese symbols on the sleeves in navy blue. And a black t-shirt that said: ROCK STAR in red letters. She wore a cross around her neck and fake diamond earrings. On her left wrist was a spiked bracelet and on the right was a digital watch. Her beautiful black with blue highlights hair was pulled back into a usual bun, but still hand bangs. On her head were her sunglasses. She sat there listening to the sounds of the house. All she could hear was the storm outside, the TV, and her mom snoring down the hall.

When she was finished with her newest chapter she saved it and turned her laptop off. She then picked it up and walked over to a chair in her room in front of the TV to watch the last few minutes of InuYasha. Suddenly the lights started to flicker and the TV turned off. The lights went out and the TV turned back on. The screen looked weird though. It looked like it was warped. She got up and walked over to the screen and unplugged the TV, but the warped screen was still on. She looked puzzled. She stood in front of the screen and trapped on it, nothing happened. She tapped again, still nothing. Then she knocked on it and a loud, creepy voice was booming throughout the room.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?" the voice asked.

"Uhh….K-Kari Tama!" she said in a scared tone.

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE!!! YOU HAVE THE POWER TO BRING TOGETHER TWO VERY UNLIKELY PEOPLE!!!! YOU ARE GRANTED THE POWERS OF A GODDESS!!! USE THIS POWER WISELY AND YOU WILL ACCOMPLISH YOUR MISSION!!!" the voice said loudly.

"Mission? And what if I don't wanna do this mission?" Kari asked with annoyance.

"THEN YOU'RE FAMILY SHALL PAY FOR IT!" the voice said angrily.

"Okay okay! I'm going, but where to?" she asked and put her laptop on. "Before I go can I grab some clothes?" Kari asked.

"QUICKLY GATHER YOUR THINGS, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE." the voice commanded.

Kari quickly gathered her things and put them in her book bag, along with her sketchpad, CD player with a few Cds, and her laptop. She stood in front of the TV and waited.

"YOUNG KARI! ARE YOU READY TO BECOME A MATCHMAKER?" asked the voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be. One question though. If I become a goddess like you say, what powers do I get?" Kari asked in a very unsurprised tone.

"YOU SHALL HAVE THE POWERS OF A MIKO AND A YOUKAI." the voice answered.

"Will I be half?" she asked.

"NO." said the voice.

"One more question." Kari said.

"ALL YOUR QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN DUE TIME! NOW OFF YOU GO!!!" the voice said and the TV sucked Kari into a vortex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Kari fell from the sky onto a patch of flowers and passed out. She woke up a few minutes later with a throbbing headache. "Oww! My head…..where the hell am I?" she asked herself and suddenly a staff that looked similar to Miroku's, but was purple and had a heart on top in black appeared out of nowhere, it had a note on it. Kari reached for it and looked at the note. The note read:

_**Kari,**_

_**The staff you see her is called the Staff of Ages. It will help in your journey. Whenever you need it call and it will come to you. Be cautious though for it will help unlock your hidden power. Now as a little tip to help you in the Feudal Era, when you face a youkai in battle, rely on your brains not brawn. You now look like an inuyoukai, but do not fear for you powers will come to you. The only this different about you is that you have no aura. On your journey you shall find out what goddess you are. You are a goddess in training so you will need to learn to master your miko and inuyoukai abilities first before you are called a goddess. For your training you must find a powerful inuyoukai and a powerful miko to ad in your training. You are a goddess in training therefore you may tell those you are a goddess in training, but cannot tell them of you mission. If they want to know how we met you can tell them that whole story of how you got here if you want, but face the consequence of you having to tell them that they're just a TV show that some old Japanese woman made up. I wonder if InuYasha will go crazy? Who knows? You will be protected from all spiritual powers. If anyone ask you of your sensei just tell them his name is Inu. Now off you go to find the two to bring together. A little hint to who they are. Check your stories. Bringing them together is the only way to help destroy Naraku. May the gods watch over you on your journey.**_

_**- The Late Lord of the Western Lands**_

"Inu Tashio?" Kari asked herself. 'Is he the one who is sending me on this mission?' Kari was snapped out of her thought by a rustle in a bush next to her. She stood up quickly and reached for her staff. She took a battle stance. "Come on out! I know you're in there youkai!"

"Please don't hurt me!" said a little kitsune pup, coming out of the bushes in tears, which looked familiar.

"Shippo-chan?" Kari asked.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" asked Shippo in a frightened voice.

"My name is Kari. And how I know you is none of your concern." Kari said sweetly.

"You sound like Sesshomaru." Shippo said with annoyance.

"My friends tell me I sound like him all the time." Kari said with a smile.

"You know Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked getting scared again.

"Yeah I know the dude." Kari said.

"Dude? You sound like Kagome. Are you from her time?" Shippo asked.

"I'm from the year 2006." Kari said.

"Cool! Lets go see Kagome, you're probably lost here anyway." Shippo said and hopped onto her shoulder and lead her to his friends.

**With InuYasha and Company**

"GO AWAY SESSHOMARU!!!! WE DON'T NEED A BASTARD LIKE YOU AROUND HERE!!!" InuYasha yelled while pulling out his sword Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha," Kagome said sweetly. "SIT!!!!"

"WHY YOU-" BOOM

"Now Lord Sesshomaru, what are you here for?" Kagome asked in a sweet tone.

"I'm here to suggest that we join forces so we can destroy Naraku." Sesshomaru said nicely. Kagome was a little surprised he was being nice to her, but shrugged it off and continued the conversation.

"LIKE HELL HE WILL!!!!" InuYasha yelled from the dirt.

"InuYasha SIT BOY!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"STOP-" BOOM

"It's okay for you to travel with us Lord Sesshomaru, but could you promise not to kill InuYasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sesshomaru was very surprised that this human showed so much respect and loyalty. Why was she with his HALF-brother and not him? He shrugged it off and continued.

"Miko Kagome, I will agree to your request if you do mine." Sesshomaru said.

"And that would be?" Kagome asked a little confused at his request.

"You owe me a favor." Sesshomaru smiled wickedly at her.

"Done." Kagome said a watched Sesshomaru walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To get my retainer and young ward. I will be back tomorrow morning. Good Evening Kagome." he said and left.

Kagome stood there a little dumbfounded. Never had Sesshomaru been so nice to her. Suddenly a dirt covered InuYasha stood in front of her with an angry expression on his face.

"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said sweetly and innocently.

"Don't act all innocent with me! Why did you let him join us!?" InuYasha asked.

"Because InuYasha, Lady Kagome thought it would be a good idea to join forces to make it easier to defeat Naraku. And I agree with Lady Kagome" Miroku while sipping his tea.

"I too agree." Sango said while slapping Miroku for groping her again. "HENTAI!"

"OH NO!!!! NO!!!! DAMN IT!!!! FREAKIN' S-O-B!!!" yelled a voice coming from behind the bushes.

"Don't freak! Your pants already have holes in them." said Shippo to the voice.

"It's just, these are my favorite pants." said the voice back to Shippo. She walked into the campsite with Shippo n her shoulder. He jumped down and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled happily and jumped into her arms.

"Hi Shippo! Who is your friend?" Kagome asked.

"This is Kari Tama, she's 18, an American, and a goddess in training." Shippo said cheerfully.

"American?" Kagome said.

"Goddess?" said InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango in unison.

"Konnichiwa Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha." Kari said and bowed. "It is an honor to meet such great people. Wait till I tell my buds at home here about this. This is so cool."

"You're a goddess?" Miroku asked, walked to her, and put her hands in his. "You are a beautiful young-"

"Hold it right there monk! If you think for one second I would bare you child your wrong. You should be ashamed of yourself. Telling that to every pretty girl you see. Here's what you should do Miroku: Find some beautiful flowers, give them to Sango, and tell her how sorry you are for doing this to her all the time and beg for her forgiveness. Also thank her for putting up with your shit every single day of her life. And not only that, but thank her for actually agreeing to marry your sorry ass! Now off you go to do what I said! There's a field of flowers that way! GO!" Kari ordered and pointed in the direction of the flower field. And without a word Miroku went off in search of flowers.

"Whoa…." Sango said shocked and stood up and hugged Kari. "Thank you sooooooo much!!!! Finally someone got through to him!!!!"

"Uh…Sango….I don't do hugs." Kari said softly.

"Oh sorry! Anything you need just ask okay?" Sango asked.

"Okay Sango." Kari said then looked at InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha."

"Hey." he said nervously while Kari walked around him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hm? Its official, you are cuter in person." Kari declared as InuYasha blushed.

"So you're a goddess?" InuYasha asked because still couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Kari answered.

"Then what kind of goddess are you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know yet." Kari said. "Inu-sensei said that I have to master my inuyoukai and miko powers first before I can become a goddess. So my sensei took me from my time and sent me to the Sengoku Jidai for this training. He said to find a strong inuyoukai and a powerful miko to ad in my training."

"What time do you come from?" Kagome asked.

"The year 2006." Kari answered.

"Wow, so the world doesn't come to an end like everyone says when it comes to the year 2000?" Kagome asked ignoring the weird look she was getting form the hanyou.

"Yeah it doesn't, in America everyone went crazy because of that." Kari said in a board tone. "How old are you Kagome?"

"I'm turning 19 next month." Kagome said happily.

"Cool." Kari said. "So InuYasha, you're like 204 right?"

"Yeah….I turn 205 in two months." InuYasha said.

"AH HA! My friend so totally owes me 10 bucks!" Kari said happily.

"What are bucks? She's gonna give you 10 of that animal?" InuYasha asked.

"No, buck is another word for dollars." Kari said.

"Dollars?" Sango looked at her questionably.

"Uh….its just like Yen. You use it as currency in America." Kari explained.

"What does it look like?" InuYasha asked.

"This." Kari said and took out a dollar.

InuYasha snatched it from her and looked at it. Sango hovered over his left shoulder and Kagome his right with Shippo on InuYasha's head. Kari laughed and took a picture. It was funny seeing them all crowed around something that she was use to seeing everyday. They all oo-ed and aw-ed at the dollar. Suddenly a houshi carrying dozen of different kinds of flowers came into the clearing. Everyone turned to him as he approached Sango.

"Sango my love, these are for you." Miroku said as he got down on one knee and handed Sango the flowers. "I love you and I'm sorry for asking various women to bare my child and I'm sorry you have to put up with me everyday. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for agreeing to be my wife and well…..can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can Miroku! I love you too!" Sango said and took the flowers. She hugged Miroku and kissed him. Kagome covered Shippo's eyes and blushed. Kari grinned from ear to ear and InuYasha just feh-ed and blushed. Kari of course got a picture on her cell phone of the two. Soon everyone settled down and for what seemed like forever, Sango and Miroku broke apart. Kari just laughed. Kagome made dinner for everyone. It seemed like a pretty good day, and then everyone settled down for some sleep.

* * *

**DG14: Thank you all so much for reading the first fanfic I have posted onto I WILL NOT update until I have at least 5 reviews! Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Meeting With Sensei

* * *

**

A tall figure about 6'6 was approaching a huge castle. He was a beautiful man with long white-silver hair. He had two purple stripes on his cheek; he also had very beautiful honey eyes. He had his hair pulled back into a high ponytail, but it still managed to hit the back of his ankles. He wore a white kimono that had a design of blue flower petals on the shoulders. His stomach and upper body hand armor on and on his back was a fur that you could mistake as a cape, but was really his tail.

When this handsome figure walked into the castle three men who looked like guards welcomed him. They were all youkai. The one on the left was a dragon youkai. He was dressed in a dark green kimono that had red roses on the shoulders. He had red piercing eyes that could rival Naraku's. He had long jet-black hair that went to the middle of his back and one black stripe on each cheek and a teardrop on his forehead. The one on the left was an ookami youkai. He looked just like Koga, except he had a leaf on his forehead and dark green eyes. The on in the middle was inuyoukai just like the other, but was different. He had golden colored hair that went to his ankles and bright gold eyes. He had two gold stripes on each cheek and had a sun in the middle of his forehead. His kimono was a gold color with purple Sakura blossoms on the shoulder. They each carried and sword and had similar armor.

"Welcome back InuTashio-sama." the figures said all at once and bowed.

"No need to bow to me, I am not lord, well not anymore at least. I was in the same boat as you all were sometime ago." InuTashio said to the three youkais.

"But you where the first of us to become a god milord." said the inuyoukai.

"Now now Lord Kin, you deserve as much respect as I do along with Lord Ryoga and Lord Ryuu." InuTashio said.

"I deserve the least respect for what my son did to you Inu." said Lord Ryuu with shame.

"Ryukotsusei was indeed a selfish man, but still it wasn't you who lost my respect, it was him." InuTashio said with a smile.

"Thank you Inu." Ryuu said.

"Well Inu, do you still respect me? My son has tried to kill you son of more than one occasion." Ryoga said.

"And the funny thing is they were fighting over the same miko I want Sesshomaru to mate." Inu said in a joking tone.

"What?" asked all the taiyoukai.

"Yes my son Sesshomaru will mate this ningen miko name Kagome." Inu said in an announcer's voice.

The other youkais lords looked at each other then at InuTashio. They looked at him like he was crazy and then started to laugh. It was so funny to them that Lord Ryuu, who was the late Taiyoukai of the East, fell over laughing.

"I haven't laughed this hard since when I was alive and ruling over the South." Kin said still laughing.

"I agree!" Ryoga later Taiyoukai of the North said.

"I can't breathe!!!! OXYGEN!!!! I NEED OXYGEN!!!!" laughed Lord Ryuu still on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Inu asked in an angry tone.

"Sesshomaru hates humans! Especially mikos!" Kin said. "How do you except him, the Ice Prince himself, to fall in love?"

"I have a little help. I promised some girl she can become a goddess if she does this for me." Inu said with an 'I told you so!' look.

"Inu! You know you can't do that! You just lied to a poor naïve girl." Ryuu said with shock.

"So? What the other gods and goddess don't know wont hurt them. And if Kari doesn't know, she wont get hurt, well not until her job is done." InuTashio said with cheerfulness. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go tell Kari what to do." InuTashio said and left into the castle.

**With InuYasha and company**

Everyone was sound asleep everyone except InuYasha and Kari. Kari slept there unmoving when she heard a twig snap. She saw InuYasha leave and went back to sleep…well trying to sleep anyway. She turned around again and noticed Kagome was gone. So her curiosity got the best of her and she followed. She heard voices in a clearing and saw Kagome walking to it. She followed and saw Kikyo and InuYasha in the clearing making out. Kari thought 'EWW!!!', but Kagome thought otherwise. She still loved InuYasha, but now it was over. She's given up on him and now what is she going to do. Suddenly she saw a white flash and a very familiar inuyoukai was standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kari whispered.

"I saw the miko leaving the camp and was wondering where she was going?" the inuyoukai explained coolly.

"You like her don't you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kari asked.

"How do you know my name?" Sesshomaru asked, but with a stoic expression.

"That does not concern you." Kari said in a sweet voice.

"Hn….." was all Sesshomaru said.

"If you love her, go to her." Kari suggested.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said and went after Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome was starting there in front of the clearing witnessing InuYasha kiss Kikyo. Kagome was heartbroken enough and know her whole heart was shattered. But for some reason, she didn't cry. Not even a single tear.

"Are you okay Kagome?" whispered a familiar voice.

"I don't know Sesshomaru….." she said and hugged him. "I really don't know."

Surprisingly to Kagome, Sesshomaru hugged back. Kagome was excepting an insult or getting killed. (Mostly getting killed.) They just stood there is silence until Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and carried her to his campsite. She was fast asleep in his arms. He sat at the base of a tree and held Kagome. He inhaled her scent of Sakura blossom and spring rain. He could only describe this scent in one word:

_Heaven._

'Why didn't I notice her heavenly smell before!?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

:Because of that damn half-breeds scent! He deserves to die, not because of his smell, but because of what he did to My Kagome!: barked Sesshomaru's inner youkai.

'Your Kagome?'

:Yes, you and I are one, so its Our Kagome and Your Kagome.:

'Okay now your just confusing me!'

:Its simple! It just means-:

"Sesshomaru?" mumbled a half asleep Kagome. Sesshomaru was quickly snapped out of his thought and looked down at her.

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Whenever you get the chance, could you kill InuYasha? Cause if he's gone, the pain will stop. Please?" Kagome asked and fell back asleep with a lone tear falling down her face.

"Anything you want….My Kagome." Sesshomaru answered and closed his eyes.

**With Kari**

There lurking in the bushes was a light purple pajama wearing Kari, she was so happy and devastated. She needed to tell her sensei as soon as possible. Suddenly Kari felt a pull at her soul. She walked in the same direction for a while until she stopped at a small stream. She stopped and waits for five minutes until a tall man stood in front of her.

"InuTashio-sama?" Kari asked and bowed.

"Yes, it is I. I have come for a status report Kari." InuTashio said.

"Yes sensei. Sesshomaru and Kagome are falling for each other, well at least Sesshomaru is. I'm not sure about Kagome yet. Sensei?" Kari asked.

"Yes Kari." InuTashio asked.

"Something terrible is about to happen. Kagome, before she feel asleep, told Sesshomaru to kill InuYasha whenever he gets the chance. What should I do?" Kari asked in a panic.

"Calm yourself Kari, fear not for I have the answer. Hold out your hand." InuTashio ordered and Kari did as such. InuTashio dropped into her hand a flea, but not just any flea. It was Myoga the Flea.

"Myoga? Myoga is the answer to my problem?" Kari asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, he will help calm down InuYasha as you will calm down Sesshomaru." InuTashio stated plainly.

"S-Sesshomaru!? I might as well kill myself now!" Kari yelled.

"Don't worry young Kari, as long as you wield the Staff of Ages, you will be invincible." InuTashio smiled at her. "Now off you go and Myoga is already filled in on all the details. Now go!"

"Okay, wait! If I were to lie, wouldn't they smell it?" Kari asked while stopping.

"No, the staff will handle that." InuTashio replied coolly. "Now go!"

"Yes sensei." Kari agreed and went back to camp with Myoga in her hand. Throughout her whole conversation a pair of red eyes watched as the young goddess in training in a lustful and wanting stare. He followed her until she reached the campsite.

"Oh, I will have fun with this one. That's a promise." said the figure with red eyes.

* * *

**DG14: Another chapter! Someone stop me!**

**Naraku:sighs: You're crazy DG, you know that?**

**DG14: I know, but you love me for it!**

**Naraku:sighs: Please Read more! Remember no flames in your reviews. Thank you all and goodnight! Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: An Evil Scheme

* * *

**

A tall dark figure with piercing red eyes walked into a huge castle surrounded by a purple mist. He wore a baboon pelt and a wicked grin. He slowly made his way up the staircase of this huge castle. He walked up the staircase until he reached a long hallway. He walked down the hallway, then into the first room on the right. There he saw a small girl about the age of ten. She was a pale white color as was here hair and clothes. The only difference was her eyes were a dark blank color. The small girl was holding a mirror in her hands. When she noticed his presence, she turned to face the man.

"Kanna, I want you to show me a girl named Kari, she travels with InuYasha and his friends." ordered the man in the baboon pelt.

"Yes Master Naraku." Kanna answered and turned her mirror towards him. He mirror showed him Kari. Kanna wonder what importance this girl has and what he is up to now. Her cold emotionless eyes flashed a small look of confusion, but she quickly squashed it. Not quick enough because Naraku caught this a smirked.

"Kanna, I have a plan. Go find Kagura and Kohaku, I will need them for this plan." Naraku ordered and without a second thought Kanna left the wickedly evil hanyou to his musings. 'Kari shall be mine in due time.' he thought and laughed evilly.

**With InuYasha and Company**

It was dawn and InuYasha had just come back from his little date with Kikyo. All was quiet when he walked into camp until he stepped onto a twig and woke Kari. She sat up quickly and grabbed her staff. She looked at InuYasha with a look of disappointment. She the released the staff and went back to sleep. InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy and hopped back into the tree that he was in before he left and went to sleep. A few hours passed and everyone started to wake. Everyone was awake except InuYasha.

"Huh? Have you guys seen Kagome?" Sango asked with worry.

"Don't worry she's with Lord Sesshomaru." Kari said sweetly.

"WHAT!!!!??" Shippo asked in a state of shock.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, trust me." Kari smiled. "So, is there a hot spring or stream near by? I want to take a bath."

"I don't know…." Sango said. "A bath does sound good though."

"Wait a second. Lady Kari, can't you smell a hot spring? You are a inuyoukai after all." Miroku inquired.

"I could, but I don't know what one smells like, I have never been a inuyoukai before. I was born a human, until my sensei turned me into a inuyoukai/miko." Kari said sadly.

"We could ask InuYasha." Shippo suggested.

"He's probably to tired from being with Kikyo last night." Kari spat with her voice laced with venom.

"What!? Did Lady Kagome see?" Miroku asked with worry.

"Yes, that's why she's with Sesshomaru-sama right now. Stupid InuYasha going for a dead clay pot! Humph!" Kari said with annoyance.

"Feh! Screw you Kari!" InuYasha yelled from the tree.

"Screw you! Or better yet, go screw that dead bitch Kikyo!" Kari yelled back.

"What did you say!?" InuYasha said in a deadly tone and jumped down from the tree. He stalked toward Kari and looked at her with anger in his expression.

"I said: Go. Screw. That. Dead. Bitch. Kikyo!" Kari said with anger, before she knew it InuYasha held her by her throat, pinned to a tree. She put a grip onto her his wrist and dug her claws into him.

"How dare you!!!!" InuYasha said while tightening his grip on Kari's neck.

"DO IT!!!! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!!!!!" Kari yelled and the broke down crying.

"INUYASHA!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!" yelled Kagome coming into the clearing with Sesshomaru and the others.

**Earlier that morning with Sesshomaru and Kagome**

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" squealed a happy little girl with long dark brown hair and in an orange kimono running up to him with a green toad youkai and dragon trailing behind.

"Rin, quiet, Kagome is sleeping." Sesshomaru ordered her sweetly and she was quiet.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" chirped an annoying toad youkai.

"Jaken! Silence!" Sesshomaru snapped at him and Jaken was quiet. Suddenly the little miko in Sesshomaru's arm started to stir from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She looked up into Sesshomaru's amber orbs, there was an emotion there, it was……_Love_? Kagome looked shocked to say the least as he looked into her sapphire orbs.

'Why does she looked shocked?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

I dunno…. his youkai replied in a bored tone.

Kagome just laid there in his arms not moving until the realization hit her. 'HE'S HOLDING ME!!!!!????' Kagome was starting to freak out mentally. The guy from her dream last night is holding her. (A/N: Don't worry the dream explanation will come soon.) 'How do these things always happen to me? Why do I get the jerks, or the cheaters, or the really, really sexy taiyoukai….BAD KAGOME!!!!! BAD!!!! BAD!!!!!! BAD!!!! You're turning into a female Miroku! NO!!!!'

Sesshomaru just sat there with amusement in his eyes. He had never seen so many emotions play one's face before. It was quite entertaining watching her go from happy, to sad, to shocked. If he was just there alone with her he would've started to laugh at the faces she made. He smiled a big smile, but as fast as it came it was gone. Luckily Jaken and Rin didn't notice. Kagome then started to wiggle out of Sesshomaru's arm, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Uh…Lord Sesshomaru…can you let go?" Kagome asked with a nervous laugh.

"Huh? Oh…..Well, miko," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "I don't know. Maybe I don't want to let you go."

"WHAT!?" Kagome said with a shocked expression that was even funnier that the last. Then it happened. He, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Mr. Ice Prince himself, laughed. Kagome was so shocked her jaw dropped. Jaken almost wet himself because it scared him so. Rin stood there with a smile on her face. For once in her life, she got to see her adoptive father laugh. "S-Sesshomaru-sama? Are you feeling well?" Kagome with a scared look.

"I'm fine miko." he said and stopped laughing. He kept a big smile on his face though. She sat in his lap facing him.

"You sure? Cause you're smiling and usually whenever you smiled it mean something bad. Like you gonna kill someone. And you were laughing so that-"

Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her. It was just a simple peck on the lips. Her lips were so soft and full. And his lips were silky smooth. She looked at him all dazed and confused. Sesshomaru stood up in a swift motion and put Kagome down nicely. She started to wobbled, but he put his arm around her waist to balance her. She looked at him and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded his head and walked to Rin. Jaken just stood there dumbfounded. He never excepted his lord to kiss a filthy, worthless human miko.

"Rin, we're leaving. Get Ah-Un and follow me. We're going to the miko's camp." Sesshomaru said in a nice tone.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded and took the reins for Ah-Un and followed Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Master Jaken! Hurry!" Rin shouted to the toad youkai that was ten feet away from them.

"Huh? Wait for me milord!" Jaken cried and ran to catch up.

The whole way there was in silence except for the occasional question from Rin to Kagome. Sesshomaru would always sneak glances at Kagome when she wasn't looking. They walked for about a few miles until they heard yelling form inside a forest. They followed the noise because Sesshomaru said that it was InuYasha and her friends. When they got there they saw InuYasha holding Kari by the throat to a tree. Kagome was frightened and Rin started to cry.

"INUYASHA!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!!!" yelled Kagome coming into the clearing with Sesshomaru and the others.

**Naraku's Castle**

"So it is all planned out then. Kagura go and do your job and the others will do theirs." Naraku ordered the Wind youkai and she left. Naraku sat there and laughed evilly. 'Soon you will be mine Kari. So you will be mine!' Naraku thought wickedly and sat there waiting for his plan to unravel.

* * *

**DG14: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Awesome cliffy no? **

**Naraku: Okay DG, I have to ask, why am I in love with Kari? She belongs to-**

**DG14: NO SPOILERS!!!!! kicks him out Please read and review! Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Kidnapped….or not?

* * *

**

Kagome walked into the clearing where and crying Kari and a pissed off InuYasha were. She walked over to Kari, but on her way stepped on InuYasha, on purpose! InuYasha let out a painful moan and just laid there. Kagome sat him once more and he passed out. Kari was huddled up into the fetal position. She was in tears and they seemed to be going forever. It was very weird to Sesshomaru that she didn't reek of fear, but regret and sadness. He just shrugged it off and hugged the crying Rin. He held her softly and whispered reassuring words into her ear. Kagome walked to Kari and leaned down to her. She hugged her and she hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine," Kari said.

"That must've been scary!" Shippo squeaked and hugged Kari.

"It's wasn't scary…" Kari whispered.

"Kari! Are you okay?" Sango asked very worried.

"I'm fine Sango." Kari said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kari, we were very worried that InuYasha might've done something to you." Miroku said while stroking Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yelled and hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu. "Keep your hands to yourself you lecher!" Sango warned.

"But Sango my love, you know my hand is cursed!" Miroku said innocently.

Kari looked at the two and started to laugh. Everyone there looked at Kari like she was crazy. She stopped laughing and realized everyone was staring at her. She quickly quieted down and blushed with embarrassment.

"What? I think its funny." Kari said and sighed. 'Today is going to be a long day.' Kari thought. "I know! How about a bath?" Kari clapped her hands and looked to Sango and Kagome.

"Okay!" Sango and Kagome agreed in unison.

"Can I come Lady Kagome?" Rin asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Only if Lord Sesshomaru allows it." Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded. Rin jumped out of his arms and ran towards Kagome and the others. Kari then stood and gathered her bathing supplies, as did the others.

"Hey Shippo, can you do me a favor?" Kari asked the kitsune.

"Sure Kari, what is it?" Shippo asked. Kari leaned down to his eye level and handed him a lollypop. She then whispered in his ear and he smirked at Miroku. Then she gave a note to him and he looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled at Sesshomaru and nodded his head.

"You know what to do." Kari said sweetly.

"Aye Aye captain!" Shippo said and saluted her.

"Miroku!" Kari walked to him. "Do you have a sutra?"

"Sure." he answered, pulled one out and handed it to her. Kari took it and looked at it. She then closed her eyes and it glowed a purple color. She placed it on InuYasha and woke him up.

"Huh? What happened? Kari? What's with the sutra?" he asked as she placed it on his head. InuYasha fell to the ground and couldn't get up. He was stuck. Kari smiled a devilish smile.

"Wow Kari." Shippo said in aw. "How did you do it?"

"I…." she said with confidence. "Don't know….hehe…" and ended with a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding right?" Shippo asked while everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, its bath time!" Kari said and headed for the stream. She stopped and looked around. "Which way is the hot springs?"

"That way." Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone and pointed south.

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru." Kari waved and walked off.

"For someone who holds so much power sure is naïve." Miroku committed.

"That's for sure." Kagome nodded and walked off with Rin and Sango on her tail.

**The Hot Spring**

"Aahhh…This feels sooooooo good!!!!!" Kari yelled.

"It does!" Sango agreed.

"So Kagome? What were you and Lord Sesshomaru up to last night?" Kari winked at Kagome while washing Rin's hair. Kagome blushed and looked at both women. "Oh ho! So something did happen."

"No no! Nothing like that! All he did was hold me while I was sleeping." Kagome said with a flushed expression.

"Wow, I never excepted Sesshomaru to do that." Sango said in surprised.

"I know really and drunk Rin." and Rin dunked herself into the water. "And he only shows kindness to Rin." Kari said.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Before I came to you guys I was briefed on you all. I know a lot about you all. It's apart of my goddess training. I was also sent here to help destroy Naraku." Kari said the end of her sentence sadly.

"What so sad about destroying Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Kari blushed. "So Kagome, how was it to be held in the arms of Sesshomaru?"

"Wonderful…." Kagome blushed and snapped out of her day dreamy look. "I mean it was good."

"Lady Kagome kissed Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said sweetly while playing with a rubber ducky given to her by Kari.

"Whoa….you kissed Fluffy?" Kari asked in surprise.

"Uh…."

"You did! Its written all over you face Kagome!" Sango said in shock.

"Kagome," Kari sighed. "You're so lucky. You have a hot and sexy taiyoukai coming after you."

"I'm so jealous." Sango said. "If Miroku looked that good, we would have had children by now."

Kari laughed at Sango's commit and Kagome blushed. Rin just looked confused as ever. Everything the three women were saying was going to be repeated. You all know how little kids are.

"Sango you don't really mean that do you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! I love Miroku!" Sango said with a smile.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Kari sighed.

"We can help you with that Kari." Kagome said. "We can give you a makeover!"

"But who am I gonna impress? Miroku is taken. So is Sesshomaru. InuYasha….never mind. Koga has Ayame. Who else is there? Naraku?" Kari laughed.

"Well, maybe a nice village boy." Sango said.

"I don't like nice guys." Kari said and looked at her hands. "Eww! I'm all pruned. I'm getting out."

"Me too." Rin said.

"You two coming?" Kari asked while getting out. Kagome and Sango gasped at Kari's back. She had a huge scar going down the back.

"Kari what happened?" Kagome asked with shock and worry.

"Oh this? Car crash. Its fine." she said and started to dry off. "You two coming or not?"

"Right." Kagome said with Sango following. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Everyone froze.

"Come on out you pervert!" Sango yelled while holding her Hiraikotsu. Suddenly Kagura came out of the bushes. Rin started to scream and in that instance Sesshomaru with Miroku right behind him came out of the bushes.

"WTF!? HENTAIS!!!" Kari yelled.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. Long time no see." Kagura hissed.

"Kagura, what is your business here? Do you wish to die so soon?" Sesshomaru said in and angered tone.

"No I do not. Naraku sent me here for that girl." Kagura said pointing to Kari.

"Why me?" Kari asked.

"It seems Naraku has found a interest in this girl." Kagura answered.

"Naraku? Listen! Tell Naraku if he wants a date, I'm free this Friday." Kari said with a smile.

"You're joking right?" Kagome asked with a sweat drop.

"Yup!" Kari laughed.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said and pulled Tokijin out. Kari hid Rin behind her for her protection.

"Always the hard way huh?" Kagura asked and opened her fan. Kari ran for everyone's things and took Rin and ran back to the camp. Kagome and Sango were right behind her. InuYasha heard the commotion and looked up to see Sango, Kagome, Kari, and Rin get naked and dressed. His nose started to bleed. Kari was fully dressed in a black sleeveless top with a blood red rose on it. She had a similar pair of jeans on except they were a lighter blue and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had the same jewelry on. He bent over and released the sutra from InuYasha. He jumped up and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Kari looked at him and laughed. InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked.

"Someone call a carpenter! We got wood!" Kari laughed and pointed down south to InuYasha's little problem.

"Huh? Crap!" InuYasha started cursing and covered himself.

"InuYasha? Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked. Kagome was wearing a dark green polo shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. She wore a pair of blue and white Vans.

"Up here!" Shippo said yelling from a tree with Jaken next to him. They both were tied and dangling from the tree.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"I told Miroku that Kari told me to watch him if he decided to peep on you, but Miroku put in Sesshomaru's that it would be a good idea to peep on you girls. Both Sesshomaru and Miroku took us both a tied us up and tied us to the tree." Shippo cried while Kagome cut them down. Jaken fell to the ground with a 'thud' and Kagome caught Shippo.

"We have to hurry! The boys my need our help." Kari said and ran back to the hot springs. Everyone ran to the hot springs to see a very injured Miroku, a very pissed off Sesshomaru, and no Kagura. Kari walked up to them along with Kagome and Sango.

"What the hell!?" Kari asked.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku! Are you alright!?" Sango asked very worried.

"I'm fine Sango, nothing a few bandages won't fix." Miroku said.

"Kagura got away, but with a warning. She was barely breathing when I was done with her." Sesshomaru said in a pissed off tone.

"Why are you mad then?" Kari asked.

"That's none of your concern." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Okay….Wait a minute!" Kari ordered.

"Yeah! You both we're spying on us!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah you perverts!" exclaimed Sango and slapped Miroku.

"And you tied Shippo up!" InuYasha added.

"Shut up InuYasha!" Kari yelled. "Why did you do it?"

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Miroku chuckled.

"Or houshi and taiyoukai." Kari said and shot both a death glare. Miroku gulped and hid behind Sango.

"What gives you the right to spy on us?" Kagome asked.

"I am a taiyoukai, I can do what I want when I want." Sesshomaru snapped.

"So you guys, what did you hear?" Kari asked.

"Nothing, all we saw was you getting out of the bath and seeing that huge scar on your back." Miroku said and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Kari turned around and headed back to camp.

"What is that scar anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is none of your concern." Kari stated and walked back to camp leaving everyone there speechless.

**Back At Camp**

Kari was sitting at a newly burning fire. She sat in front of it and looked into the flames. The others we're sitting around eating dinner. Kagome was getting annoyed by the silence and started to fidget. Finally she opened her month to speak, but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Girl," he started and looked at Kari.

"I have a name you know, or if that's to hard you can call me my nickname." Kari stated.

"Kari, why are you here? What is your purpose for destroying Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I'm not here to kill Naraku." Kari said.

"Then what is your business here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm here to train. Inu-sensei sent me here to train. I needed to find a powerful miko and a powerful inuyoukai and ask them to train me so I can find my power or element so I can become a goddess." Kari explained.

"Who is going to train you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, since you're the most powerful I know. Kagome-sensei, Sesshomaru-sensei," Kari bowed in front of the two. "Please train me in the ways of a miko and inuyoukai."

"Kagome? Train you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" InuYasha laughed. "Kagome is too weak to train anyone."

"Baka! Kagome-sensei is strong! Stronger than you, you stupid hanyou!" Kari snapped back.

InuYasha flattened his ears at this and started eating his ramen again. Sesshomaru looked at the girl with a stoic expression, but was really rather shocked at her action. She's loud, crude, and rude to people who tick her off. Sesshomaru wow-ed mentally and stood. Kari stood with him also and looked into his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru will train you Kari, but you owe me a favor." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Really?" Kari asked and he nodded. "YAY!!!! I'll do whatever you want!!!!!" Kari squealed and hugged Sesshomaru. She quickly pulled away and bowed for forgiveness. Everyone started at Sesshomaru and all he did was sigh. Kagome then stood up. Kari stared at her and bowed.

"I will train you Kari, but you have to do me a favor as well." Kagome said calmly and shared a hug with Kagome.

"Since we're all in the hugging mood, Sango, Kagome, Kari, give me a hug." the houshi said with a perverted smile.

"Hentai." Sango muttered.

"We shall start training tomorrow at dawn Kari. You should get some rest." Sesshomaru said and sat against a tree stump.

"Okay Sesshomaru-sensei." Kari agreed and pulled out her sleeping bag and went to sleep. The others soon followed suit and went to sleep. Rin woke up in the middle of the night. Rin saw everyone asleep, and walked over to Kari. She shook her awake and Kari looked at her.

"What's up kiddo? Have a nightmare?" Kari asked sleepily.

"Yes, can I sleep with you Kari-neechan?" Rin asked.

"Sure kiddo, hop in." Kari said and Rin did so. Rin snuggled up to Kari and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**DG14: Chapter Four complete!**

**Kit: More, More, MORE!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**DG14: Someone forgot to take her happy pills this morning! Well, thanks-:phone ringing: Hello? Hold on! Can someone close this chapter?**

**Kagome: Nope.**

**InuYasha: Yeah right.**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Sango: ………**

**Miroku:sighs: I guess I will. Thank you all so much for reading the new chapter. Please read and review more! No flames please! Thank you all and goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Training Part I

* * *

**

It was sunrise. Everyone was sleeping soundly except Sesshomaru. It was time to start Kari's training and Sesshomaru needed to wake her. Sesshomaru stalked slowly over to her and gasped. He never expected this. What he saw was Rin in the arms of Kari and they were sleeping together.

'Rin must have had a bad dream.' he thought.

Sesshomaru leaned over and tapped Kari. That didn't wake her. He then nudged her, still nothing. He then pinched her nose and she shot up. She was about to yell when Sesshomaru cover her mouth. He put a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. Kari then realized it was Sesshomaru and calmed down. He pulled his hand from her mouth.

"Do you realize what time it is!?" Kari asked in a whisper.

"Yes, its time for your training." Sesshomaru said. "Follow me." he said and started to walk away. Kari looked at him and sighed. She quickly grabbed her red book bag and staff, and followed him. Kari followed him for about an hour until they reached a clearing. Kari dropped her stuff and started to dig through her bag. She pulled out a sleeveless red top and a pair of knee-length shorts that were a faded blue, but the were a little tight. She then ran into the bushes and got dressed. She pulled her hair back into a bun and only put her silver cross on. Sesshomaru turned to her and looked at her with a weird expression. Kari stared back.

"What?" Kari asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you wear such odd clothes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Kari asked.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself." Sesshomaru said.

"Indeed. Well, if I don't wear this, I could walk around naked." Kari said in a smug voice.

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said.

"Nice comeback." Kari smirked and picked her staff up. "Now what are we going to do today sensei?"

"You owe me a favor, so I will teach you as you teach me." Sesshomaru said.

"Teach you? What do you want to learn?" Kari asked. "You seem pretty perfect to me…." Kari whispered and blushed.

"I may be perfect, but I need help. You see I like Kagome, but I don't know how to express my feelings. You seem to be good at that, so can you teach me to be more open with my feelings?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, okay. If you want to be more open with your feeling don't act so cold to everyone and act nice. Also just tell Kagome how you feel; if she rejects you then I'm sorry. Just remember, it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all." Kari said with sweetness. "I'll train you on it later."

"Okay….now for your training." Sesshomaru said and looked at Kari with a smirk. "You need to know what attacks you can use as an inuyoukai."

"Okay but sensei how do I do that?" Kari asked.

"You know how I can use my poison whip?" Sesshomaru asked. "All you have to do is focus you energy into your hand and try to mold it." Sesshomaru said and motioned for Kari to sit. She sat do right across crisscross from where he was sitting. Kari looked at her hand and focused it. Suddenly her hand started glowing red.

"Sensei? How do I do poison claw?" Kari asked.

"You're doing it right now, but your claws are red. That's weird. Touch something with them." Sesshomaru said and Kari did as told. She touched the ground and it caught on fire. Kari jumped back and the fire faded.

"Whoa….fire. Hm? I wonder.." Kari said and snapped her fingers and like a lighter, her fire came from her fingers. "Cool! Thank you Fantastic Four!" Kari laughed. (A/N: I don't own the movie, but I like that scene with the Human Torch.)

"Fantastic Four?" Sesshomaru questioned and looked at her funny.

"It's a movie from my time." Kari said.

"Your time?" Sesshomaru asked looking confused.

"I come from about 508 years in the future." Kari said. (A/N: Someone check my math and get back to me.)

"Sure." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Whatever sensei." Kari rolled her eyes at him.

**At Camp**

Rin woke up and looked around. She didn't see Kari or Lord Sesshomaru. She was very worried and stood up. She looked around and then woke Kagome.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked in a sleepy tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Kari-neechan are missing!" Rin cried loudly and woke everyone up. InuYasha fell out of his tree with a 'thud' and Shippo laughed at him.

"What happened?" Miroku asked while yawning.

"Kari-neechan and Lord Sesshomaru are missing." Rin cried.

"Missing huh?" Miroku said and give a perverted smile.

"PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled and throw a rock at him.

"Don't worry Rin, Sesshomaru is training Kari." Kagome said and got up.

"Kagome? I'm hungry." Shippo said. "Can you make some breakfast please?" Shippo asked sweetly.

"Sure Shippo. Oh and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Could you call me Okaa-san from now on?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Okaa-san." Shippo said with excitement and happiness. Suddenly a very scratched up looking Kari ran into the clearing. She was panting and about to collapse.

"Hey….guys.." Kari said through labored breaths and at that moment Sesshomaru came crashing into the clearing with Tokijin drawn and attacking Kari. Kari turned quickly and dodged the attack. "Can't….we….rest…for a moment sensei?" Kari asked through pants.

"No." Sesshomaru said and swiped at her again, but she blocked with her staff and pushed him back. When he was off guard. She used her fire attack.

"FIRE CLAW!!!!" she yelled and swiped at him. He easily dogged it and hit her with his poison whip. He tapped her lightly with it, but hard enough for it to hurt. "Son of a-"

"Die!" Sesshomaru yelled and punched her in the stomach. She punched him in the face and the both broke apart. They landed ten feet away from each other. Kari took a stance and then collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Please….Sesshomaru-sensei….just a five minute…break." Kari begged through labored breaths.

"Fine….five minutes." Sesshomaru agreed and left the clearing.

"Arigato!" Kari yelled back and crawled to her sleeping bag. Kagome and the others rushed over to her.

"Kari? Are you okay?" InuYasha asked which surprised Kari.

"Why do you care?" Kari asked while trying to get her breathing under control.

"Feh! I was trying to be nice!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha Sit!" Kagome yelled and the hanyou came crashing down. "Kari are you okay?" Kagome asked with worry.

"I'm fine, I've felt worse. Believe me!" Kari said in an amused tone. "Can I have something to eat and drink?"

"Of course! Miroku, go get some water!" Kagome ordered.

"Right away Lady Kagome." Miroku said and went off in search of water.

Kagome walked over to her bag and started to search through it. She pulled out some ramen and an energy bar. She handed the energy bar to Kari and she ate it quickly. Sesshomaru then came back while holding Kari's bag. Kari took it form Sesshomaru and thanked him. He nodded and took a seat at the base of the tree he occupied the night before. Kagome handed Kari some ramen and she ate it quickly. Kari then reached for her pack and took out a notebook and started writing. The whole time she was writing, Kari noticed Sesshomaru and Kagome sneaking glances at each other. Kari smiled inwardly about this.

"Sesshomaru-sensei? Are we done for the day?" Kari asked sweetly while still writing.

"Hai. Now Kagome will train you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Coolness!" Kari said.

"Coolness?" Miroku asked.

"Another word form my time it mean…uh….help me out here Kags." Kari pleaded.

"It just means 'that's nice'." Kagome stated.

"Hey Kari? What are you writing?" Shippo asked and hopped on her shoulder to read it. "Whoa! That's a weird language."

"It's called English. It's my native language and I write in it. And this is my diary." she said reaching for her book bag. She took out a bottle that said Gatorade on it. The bottle was empty. "Huh? Hey! Someone drank my last Gatorade!" Kari yelled in annoyance.

"I didn't drink it." Kagome said.

"Hm?…..Okay everyone line up and show me your tongues!" Kari demanded. Everyone did as she said accept Sesshomaru and InuYasha. She shot both a death glare. "Come on InuYasha!"

"Feh! Make me!" InuYasha said and stuck his pink tongue out at her.

"Never mind." Kari said. "So Sesshomaru-sensei, show me your tongue."

"No." Sesshomaru said. "This Sesshomaru will not lower himself and act like a fool."

"Uh huh….okay Sess." Kari said and picked up a stick. She waved it around in the air and that got Sesshomaru and InuYasha's attention. "You see the stick?" Kari asked and they both nodded. She through the stick and Sesshomaru and InuYasha went after it. Everyone in the camp started laughing. They both came back walking on all fours. Well, Sesshomaru on three. InuYasha jumped in front of Sesshomaru and grabbed the stick out of his mouth. Sesshomaru tackled him and took it back and walked to Kari he placed it on the ground and started to pant. Sticking his tongue out revealed a purple tongue.

"Wow." Kagome said in shock. "He actually……And I thought I saw everything!"

"Once a dog, always a dog." Miroku laughed.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Kari giggled.

Rin and Shippo were on the ground laughing to tears. Sango sat there stroking Kirara's tail. (A/N: Cat person!) She stared at the two brothers and smirked. She wanted to retain her dignity and stay quiet. Jaken just stood there with Ah-Un in shock. Sesshomaru and InuYasha snapped out on their daze. They looked at everyone and InuYasha blushed in embarrassment. Sesshomaru's cheeks even looked a little pink. Sesshomaru stormed off, as did InuYasha. Everyone just started to laugh again.

"Well that was fun. So Kagome lets go train!" Kari said happily.

"Right! Lets do it!" Kagome agreed and grabbed her bow and arrows.

* * *

**DG14:laughing: This chapter is my all time favorite!!!!!**

**Kagome: Mine too:giggles:**

**InuYasha: Feh:embarrassed:**

**Sesshomaru: Indeed. :embarrassed:**

**DG14: Well I'll close this chapter. Thanks you all so much for reading this chapter. This is my favorite one:laughs: Moving on! Please find it in your hearts to send nice reviews, but no flames. Thank you again for reading!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Training Part II

* * *

**

Kagome and Kari set out to the same clearing that Kari trained with Sesshomaru in earlier. Some of the ground was dug up and some trees were knocked down. Kagome looked around in aw as they entered the clearing.

"What did you two do all morning!?" Kagome asked in shock.

"We trained." Kari said with a smirked and walked over to an untouched spot in thee clearing. She then sat down and Kagome followed suit. "What shall we learn today Kagome-sensei?" Kari asked sweetly.

"What you need to learn is to meditate. Mikos meditate because it helps release their power. Meditation also helps you unlock your power. Everyone mikos power is in the shape of their element. Your element is fire, so it will be in the shape of fire." Kagome explained.

"If my element is fire, what is yours Kagome-sensei?" Kari asked with switching to a crisscross sitting position.

"My element is light. Now remember only mikos and houshis can use their elements as can youkais." Kagome stated and stood up. "Come, we must find a water fall."

"What? Why?" Kari asked and stood up.

"You must meditate under the falls." Kagome said.

"Okay, I need to get something at camp then." Kari said and rushed off to camp with Kagome right behind her. When Kari and Kagome entered camp they saw Sango, Shippo, and Miroku sitting and playing cards that Kagome gave them. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were still off sulking. "Hey guys." Kari said while she was looking through her bag.

"What are you doing Kari?" Shippo asked.

"I'm getting my bathing suit." Kari answered.

"No, you have to meditate under the falls naked." Kagome said and Kari looked at her like she was crazy. Miroku then stood up and was about to say something when Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu.

"Oww." was Miroku's response.

"Are you crazy Kagome!?" Kari asked while looking at her in shock. "I could freeze or have a pervert like Miroku sneak up on me while I'm naked!" exclaimed Kari.

"It's the only way. It will help you harness you miko powers in the toughest conditions." Kagome argued back.

"Fine." Kari said. "Which way to the waterfall?"

"Uh…I don't know…." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "Do any of you know?"

"I can take you there." InuYasha said as he walked into the clearing. "But you owe me a favor!"

"Fine." Kagome sighed. "What do you want hanyou?" Kagome asked with annoyance and hatred in her voice. InuYasha was shocked to hear Kagome talk to him like that. She had never said anything like that before.

"I want an apology from Kari and a kiss." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"What!?" everyone in the camp asked.

"You heard me!" InuYasha huffed.

"You want me to kiss you?" Kagome asked with a little bit of a blush.

"Not you wench! Kari!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Urusai! Baka hanyou!" Kagome snapped.

"Make me you bitch!" InuYasha yelled.

"KAMIKUSO!!!!!! URUSAI BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!" Kari screamed and shut Kagome and InuYasha up. "Thank you!" Kari said and stood up. She walked over to InuYasha, kissed him on the cheek, and said: "Gomen nasai InuYasha-chan." InuYasha blushed and looked at her.

"I wanted a kiss on the lips not the cheek." he whispered to her and captured her lips. He pulled her closer and started to lick on her bottom lip. She let out a small moan and he took the chance and forced his tongue in. She kissed back and started to massage his tongue. He moaned a little and let his tongue roam around her mouth taking in her taste. She tasted sweeter than honey and he loved it. He quickly pulled away and she stood there in a daze. She had a goofy smile pasted on her face and her face was a bright red. Everyone stared at the two in shock. Then they looked at Kagome to see that she was unaffected by this.

"Wait! I'm confused. I thought Kagome loved InuYasha?" Shippo whispered to Miroku.

"I'm confused as well Shippo. Ask Sango." Miroku said while scratching his head. Suddenly InuYasha smacked the back of his neck and looked into his hand to see Myoga all squished.

"Master InuYasha! Long time no see!" Myoga said happily and fixed himself.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked while Kari looked at his hand.

"I came here to-"

**_:SQUISH:_**

"I got bug spray in my bag. Let me go get it." Kari said and went to her bag.

"Okay." InuYasha said with a bored tone.

"NO!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! MASTER INUYASHA!!!!!!! DON'T LET HER KILL ME!!!! I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT NARAKU!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!" Myoga cried and Kari froze.

"Naraku?" everyone asked and InuYasha sat next to Kari around the fire. And suddenly Sesshomaru came from out of the forest. Kari gave him a little smirk and all Sesshomaru did was growl. Everyone settled around the campfire to listen to Myoga's words.

"So Myoga, tell us what Naraku is planning." Kagome ordered.

"Well Totosai and Momo say hello." Myoga said sweetly.

"Get on with it you old flea!" Sesshomaru snapped the order.

"Y-yes milord." Myoga said in a scared tone. "Well, Naraku seems to have taken an interest in young Kari. So he seems to be sending someone to stalk your group and see the perfect time to take her." he said while jumping on Kari's shoulder while starting to suck her blood. Kari slapped the side of her neck.

"Listen ya old blood sucker! Tell me why Naraku is after me!" Kari ordered in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, but I do have a couple of theories." Myoga concluded.

"And those would be?" InuYasha asked in a bored one.

"Well," he started and jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder. "Naraku either wants Kari because of her sensei, or-"

"Or?" Sango asked a little anxious.

"Or he wants Miss Kari as a mate." Myoga concluded and InuYasha let out a fierce growl that scared Myoga and Shippo, but startled the others (Except Sesshomaru of course).

"Master InuYasha? What's wrong?" Myoga asked in a concerned and scared tone.

"Feh." was his response and he just turned his head.

"Why would he want me?" Kari asked. "What would he gain from mating me?"

"Well since you're a goddess in training, what man wouldn't want a beautiful goddess and her power." Myoga said sweetly and Kari blushed a little at his words.

"Myoga is right." InuYasha said.

"Say what?" Kari asked.

"I said the flea is right. We need to protect you at all times. Considering he is not after Kagome anymore." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha is right. And I will be your personal body guard." Miroku said with a perverted smile.

"I think I'd feel safer with Naraku." Kari said.

"Me too." Sango agreed.

"I have a question." Kagome said.

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, if Naraku wasn't after Kari as a mate, but for her sensei. Why would he be after her sensei?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! Who is your sensei Kari?" Shippo asked.

"Well-" Kari was cut off when her cell phone rang. Everyone looked around to see what that noise was. They were confused. Kari picked up her cell phone and answered it. The others were staring at her like she was crazy. Shippo then leaned over to his adoptive mother and asked:

"Okaa-san? What is that thing?"

"It's called a cellular phone. You use it to talk to people anywhere and anytime you want. The good thing about a cell phone is that you don't have to send a messenger or see the person to talk to them." Kagome answered and everyone stared in aw over the "cell phone".

"The future is weird." Miroku concluded.

"The past is weird." Kari snapped back because her happy mood changed to anger. She was mumbling curses under her breath. She sighed and looked up at everyone. "It seems that Lord InuTashio is not so understanding, or as I call him Inu-sensei."

"What!?" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "How do you know father!?"

"Father?" InuYasha asked. "My father is your sensei?"

"Yes, I-" Kari was interrupted by a gust of wind. Suddenly Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku appeared. InuYasha pulled out his sword, as did Sesshomaru. InuYasha took position in front of Kari and Kagome. Before any words were said, Kagura released her "Dance of Blades" and everyone took a guard. Meanwhile Kohaku snuck behind Kari, knocked her out and took her. He stood next to Kagura. As the dust cleared everyone gasped when they saw Kari in the hands of Kohaku, along with her red book bag.

"Give her back!!!!!" InuYasha yelled at them.

"Not on your life InuYasha!" Kagura yelled back and they took off to the air while another gust of wind distracted them. When the dust cleared they were gone. InuYasha snuck his head low in shame.

'How could this happen!?' he asked himself.

**_:I know I'm not allowed to voice an opinion, but go after her and clam what is rightfully ours!!!!:_** his youkai yelled.

'No! Why should I care? I love Kikyo…..right?' InuYasha asked himself.

_**:No! You love Kari!:**_

'When did this happen!?'

_**:Remember her kiss?:**_

'Yeah, why?'

**_:Remember the last kiss you got from that dead bitch?:_**

'Yeah. What are you getting at?'

**_:When we kissed Kari we felt a warmth, love, and that void that was in our heart was filled! And when we kissed Kikyo, all we felt was emptiness and lust.:_**

'So……I love Kari?'

_**:Yes you baka!:**_

'What about Kagome!?'

**_:We lost love for Kagome long ago.:_**

'Oh…okay! I will save Kari and claim her as my mate!'

_**:Finally the baka gets it! Now go!:**_

And just like that InuYasha jumped away to go save Kari. Until a force around his neck pulled him hand to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!???" yelled the hanyou.

"InuYasha! I was trying to get your attention for five minutes and then you storm off without a word!" Kagome scorned him while running to catch up to him.

"Oh….sorry Kagome." InuYasha said nicely and got up off the ground. Kagome walked up to him in shock and check his head for a fever. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever." Kagome laughed. "You acting to nice."

"Aren't I always nice?" he asked as he walked back to camp to her everyone including Sesshomaru laugh. "Feh!"

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"Are you stupid? We go find Kari!" InuYasha snapped.

"A nice guy like yourself needs to watch that temper InuYasha or you may get what's coming to you." Miroku laughed while reaching for Sango's behind.

"And a pervert like you needs to watch his hand or you get slapped." InuYasha said while Miroku got slapped.

"Well it's almost night time so I guess we rest here and search tomorrow." Myoga suggested.

"Well well well Mr. Runs Away From Danger is here after all." InuYasha snorted.

"Master InuYasha! I do not run away! How could you accuse me of such a thing!" Myoga said in shock.

"Sure Myoga, you don't run away. You just run to where it's safe." Sesshomaru joked.

"That's for sure." Kagome laughed. 'Wow! Did Sesshomaru himself actually crack a joke?' Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a phone ringing. Kagome looked toward the ground to see Kari's cell phone. Kagome picked it up and looked at it. Everyone come over and looked at it.

"Are you going to answer it!?" InuYasha asked. Kagome just stood there and looked at it. He then snatched the cell phone from her hand and answered it.

"Hello?" InuYasha answered. InuYasha was talking on the phone and told the person on the other end what had happened. Then after about an hour he hung up and ended it with InuYasha saying: "Goodbye father."

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Was that-"

"Yeah…it was the old man." InuYasha said in an emotionless tone.

"What did father say InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked with his mask of indifference on.

"He said he is coming to help get Kari back. He also said that he figured that if she were to get captured so easily, that she doesn't deserve to be a goddess. So he's going to send her back home and he's going to do this himself." InuYasha said sadly and let his ears flatten to his skull.

"He can't do that!" Kagome cried.

"The master can do whatever he wants. He is a god after all and the one who sent me here to look after young Kari." Myoga sighed sadly.

"This isn't fair!" Shippo cried.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He can't take Kari-neechan away!" Rin cried sadly. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and hugged her.

"He wont take her away! He will have to pray her away from my cold dead hands!" InuYasha growled.

"Is that so boy!?" asked a voice that was filled with anger.

**At Naraku's Castle**

Kari was laying on a futon in one of the many rooms in Naraku's Castle. Kari started to wake up as a hand caressed her face. She opened her eyes, but they were a little blurry.

"InuYasha?" she called out weakly, then rubbed her eyes and got focus. She gasped and looked up to see the figure of Naraku standing before her. "Naraku!"

"Kari, how beautiful you are." Naraku smirked and caressed her cheek again.

"Why am I here?" Kari asked a little nervous which surprised Naraku. Usually those who are near him tremble, but she just seemed nervous.

"You are here because I need a mate. Answer me this Kari, why are you nervous and not scared?" Naraku asked, but before she could answer, the door to her room flung open.

* * *

**DG14: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Awesome cliffy no?**

**Kagome:sighs: Yes DG, it was an awesome cliff hanger.**

**DG14: What's your damage Kags?**

**Kagome: What does that mean anyway?**

**InuYasha: She said: 'What's your problem Kags?'**

**Kagome: Nothing!**

**DG14: While I figure out what Kagome's problem is, uh….:looks around room, grabs InuTashio: Lord InuTashio will close the chapter:walks to Kagome:**

**InuTashio:sighs: Fine, but only this once! Please read and review more! I need a better job! Thank you to all whom have read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Deal Breaker

* * *

**

**Naraku's Castle**

"You are here because I need a mate. Answer me this Kari, why are you nervous and not scared?" Naraku asked, but before she could answer, the door to her room flung open. Kohaku walked in with some food for Kari. Naraku growled a deadly growl at Kohaku, but it didn't faze him. Kohaku bowed in forgiveness and left the room without a word. Kari looked toward him and sadness washed over her. She hugged herself and realized she is in a kimono instead of her regular clothes. She squealed and flushed in embarrassment. Naraku looked at her and smirked in amusement.

"Where are my clothes!?" Kari asked in a panic, and then felt her neck being thankful her cross was still there.

"I burned them." Naraku said simply. "Do not worry though, your strange bag is still okay. Its right over there." he said and pointed to a corner in the room where her bag was. "Now answer my question."

"Question?" Kari asked while a little relief washed over her.

"Why are you nervous and not scared?" Naraku asked a little annoyed.

"Because…uh.." Kari said with a little blush. "I think you're really handsome, and I kind of had a crush on you." she whispered. Naraku smiled at her, but this smile did not hold wickedness or sadistic pleasure behind it. This smile was filled with warmth and love.

"You had a crush huh? What is a 'crush'?" Naraku asked a little confused.

"Uh…it's like a small love for someone, but it's not really love." Kari said and saw the sad look on Naraku's face. She quickly continued. "But even if it was a crush…sometimes crushes can grow into love for a person."

'Who the hell am I kidding!? I loved Naraku! It wasn't a crush, but now…InuYasha..' Kari thought and then looked at Naraku and smiled at him. He blushed a little and Kari giggled.

"What!?" Naraku asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, two reasons. 1) When I get nervous I laugh. 2) You're cute when you blush." Kari said with a smile and a faint blush.

"Oh well…uh…" Naraku stuttered.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kari asked and as an answer, Naraku kissed her. She returned the kiss of course. Naraku started to push her down on the futon, but Kari pulled away and stopped him. "I can't do this. Naraku I'm sorry, but I don't even know you that well." Kari said sadly.

'I'm not even sure of my feelings for you anymore.' Kari admitted mentally to herself. 'Ever since this show started and I saw you, I've loved you, but now.'

"It's okay. Once I destroy InuYasha and his friends, we can get to know each other better." Naraku said sweetly and kissed Kari's forehead.

"No! You can't!" Kari pleaded.

"I want the Shikon Jewel and they won't give it to me, so I have to kill them to get what I want." Naraku said simply.

"What if there was a way to turn you into a full youkai without the Shikon Jewel? Then would you not kill them?" Kari asked with hope.

"Hm? What way is this?" Naraku asked.

"My sensei! He is a god and a late taiyoukai! He has the power to turn you into a full youkai." Kari said.

"Hm? Well, I will release you with the full Shikon Jewel, but you have to promise me two things. I get to be a full youkai and you become my mate." Naraku concluded.

"…I-I don't know about the mate thing…" Kari said sadly. "Can't I get you someone else? I know! My friend Kimiko! She likes you too! And she's evil."

"Show me this Kimiko and I will decide." Naraku said and Kari went to her bag. She pulled out her laptop and showed Naraku a picture of her friend Kimiko. She had short black hair and wore a black sweater with faded blue jeans. She had brown eyes and pale moon skin. Naraku thought about and it was a deal. "Before you go." he said and handed her the jewel shard. "I want one last kiss." Naraku said and pulled Kari into a passionate kiss. "Just remember Kari, I will always love you."

"You will always be my friend Naraku and I love you." Kari said sweetly and hugged her friend. "Could you also release Kohaku and take away Miroku's Wind Tunnel?"

"Sure." Naraku said and kissed Kari's cheek.

**With InuYasha and Company**

"He won't take her away! He will have to pray her away from my cold dead hands!" InuYasha growled.

"Is that so boy!?" asked a voice that was filled with anger. Suddenly a tall inu-youkai came into the clearing. Everyone was shocked when Sesshomaru and InuYasha both bowed. "I asked you a question InuYasha!"

"Yes father!" InuYasha said with defiance and disgust in his voice.

"And why is it that you would rather die than have Kari go back." InuTashio asked his son. InuYasha gave no response. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and put a death grip on his haori sleeve.

"Who is that man Otuo-san?" Rin whispered with fear.

"Who am I, young one? I am Lord InuTashio. The late Lord of the Western Lands and father to Sesshomaru and InuYasha." InuTashio said with a smile.

"Wow." was Miroku's response.

"Wow is right." Sango and Kagome answered back. Kagome then walked closer to Sesshomaru for comfort. InuTashio saw this and smiled.

'At least I know Kari was doing her job.' InuTashio thought. Sesshomaru and InuYasha both stood up. Sesshomaru held Kagome hand tightly and looked at his father.

"Milord! How are you?" Myoga said in a cheerful voice and hopped onto his lord's shoulder.

"Fine Myoga. Are you still running away from danger?" InuTashio asked with a smirk.

"Heck yes!" InuYasha answered for him. InuTashio eyed his youngest son with interest. Suddenly the sound of the young miko clearing her throat got his attention. She bowed to him and started to talk.

"With all due respect Lord InuTashio, but you're here for a reason are you not?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am Kagome. I am here to find and take Kari home." InuTashio said and then Rin and Shippo started to cry. Kagome picked up Rin and Sesshomaru picked up Shippo. They hugged them both and calmed them down.

'Hm? Maybe I should let Kari stay after all?' he asked himself. InuTashio made his way to the small group.

"Sesshomaru, is this miko your intended?" InuTashio asked him. Kagome blushed a brilliant red and looked away. Sesshomaru showed a very small blush.

"No." he answered. "I wish she was though." he whispered to himself. The ones who heard it were InuTashio and Shippo. Shippo then got a brilliant idea. He hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms and went to Kagome's. He whispered in her ear and she whispered back. Shippo ran and jumped onto Sesshomaru shoulder and whispered:

"She wishes it too Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled and looked at Kagome. She smiled back and blushed. Kagome then froze and stiffened.

"I sense a huge piece of the Shikon Jewel, its Naraku's!" Kagome said with shock. Everyone grabbed a weapon and took battle stance. Suddenly Kari and Kohaku came into the clearing. Kari waved and ran up to them with Kohaku trailing behind.

"Hey guys!" Kari said happily and looked around. She shall InuTashio and quickly bowed. "Inu-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you and take you back to your own time." InuTashio said.

"What!? No! I want to stay!" Kari exclaimed. "Please don't make me go back!" Kari broke down and cried. "If you take me back, he'll beat me again!" InuYasha ran to her side and hugged her.

"Who will beat you again?" InuYasha asked with fear.

"My father." Kari cried in his chest.

"So that huge scar on your back and the bruises on your stomach? Your father did that Kari?" Kagome asked in shock.

'How could I have been so foolish!? I got an emotionally fragile girl! I'm such a baka!' InuTashio mentally kicked himself.

"What should we do?" Shippo asked.

"We should take her to Kaeda, or I can take her to my time to see a doctor." Kagome said with worry in her voice.

"As long as it isn't a doctor from were I am from, then I'm okay if we see a doctor." Kari said while drying her tears.

"Why would your father do this anyway?" InuYasha asked in a whisper to her.

"I'll explain later." she whispered to him. "Right now let me tell you all what Naraku-chan is up to."

"Naraku-chan? What are you friends!?" InuYasha asked with anger.

"Yes." Kari stated simply. "Not to mention he is in love with me."

"WHAT!!!??" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Kari, explain." ordered InuTashio.

"Okay, well I was knocked out and I woke up with Naraku sitting there and caressing my cheek." Kari said and InuYasha let out a deadly growl. Kari patted his hand and continued. "Well after that he told me why he kidnapped me. It's because he wants me as a mate. He kissed me…"

"I'LL KILL HIM!!!" InuYasha growled and his eyes flashed red.

"InuYasha, please calm down!" Kari pleaded and held his hand tightly. InuYasha's eyes turned back to their gold color and her calmed down.

"Feh." was InuYasha's response and he held onto Kari hand.

"Thank you. Well, I told him that I didn't feel that way about him. And then I told him that I had a friend who loved him, so he chose her, but he still loves me. Also…I told Naraku to give me the jewel and he did." Kari said and handed the jewel to Kagome.

"What's the catch?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I kind of told him…that Inu-sensei can…turn him into a full youkai." Kari mumbled the last part, but everyone heard her.

"You did what!?" InuTashio asked with shock.

"But you're a god and I thought you could. Naraku gave me Kohaku and this." Kari said and held out a charm in the shape of a hand.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"If I destroy this, Miroku loses his Wind Tunnel." Kari said with happiness. "You wanna do the honor Miroku?"

"Yes." Miroku answered and took the charm. He crushed it in his hand and his cursed hand started to shake. It stopped and everyone looked at Miroku. "Well, her goes something!" Miroku said and to the prayer beads off of his hand. The Wind Tunnel was gone. "Finally my curse was lifted. Thank you Kari."

"You're welcome Miroku." Kari said sweetly. Sango stood up and walked to her little brother. She hugged him and he hugged back. The both held each other and cried.

"What should we do about Kohaku?" Sango asked while drying her tears. "Kohaku still has the jewel shard in his back."

"Hm? Maybe Sesshomaru can use Tenseiga to revive him." InuYasha suggested. "But there could be a chance his soul left and the jewel is just helping him live without a soul."

"Wow, who knew InuYasha was so smart?" Shippo whispered in aw to Miroku.

"Yes who knew?" Miroku whispered back. Before InuYasha could say anything, Kari opened her mouth.

"InuYasha is smart!" Kari said and stuck her tongue out at Miroku and Shippo. InuYasha just blushed.

"Sango? What do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose we could try InuYasha's idea. If we lose him…." Sango trailed off and started crying again.

"Sister, if I die…it will be okay. I can't keep leaving if the memory of what happened to father and our friends. I can't live with myself nothing that I did that." Kohaku said.

"No Kohaku! That bastard Naraku controlled you to do that! It was his fault!" Sango said and hugged her brother tightly.

"Please sister, do it…take the jewel shard from my back." Kohaku pleaded.

"If you do, do this Sango, I would be happy to make Kohaku a casket." Kari offered.

"Casket? What is a casket?" Sango asked.

"It's a box that you put dead people in. Then you put it in the grave. It helps preserve the body better." Kari explained.

"Oh…well okay." Sango said a bit confused. "Is that an American thing Kari?"

"No, in the future Japan they do that." Kari said. "Right Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Well, tomorrow we go to Kaeda's Village." InuYasha said. "We should stay the night and we will go tomorrow."

"Father, will you be staying?" Sesshomaru asked InuTashio.

"Yes, there is much Kari and I need to talk about." InuTashio said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

**DG14: I wonder what's gonna happen:walks into living room:**

**Everyone: SURPRISE!!!!!!!!**

**DG14: O.O WTF!!!??**

**Sesshomaru: This is for all the hits we got on this one! We like to thank you for writing an awesome story DG:hands her a drink:**

**DG14:nervous laugh: Thanks. :looks around: Where's Naraku?**

**Kagome: Uh...I know! Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! We WILL NOT update until er have about 5 more reviews! Laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Kari's Story

* * *

**

All was quiet at the small campsite. Everyone was in his or her own spot for the night. The only ones missing were InuTashio and Kari. InuYasha was sleeping in front of Kari's sleeping bag. He started to lean to the side and fell over. He jumped up quickly and looked around. He calmed himself, and then at that moment tensed again. Kari was missing. He quickly looked for her around the campsite. He then sniffed the air and followed her scent. He jumped onto a tree branch and raced into her direction. InuYasha didn't realize it, but soul collectors were hovering around the area.

**With Kari and InuTashio**

Kari was sitting near a small stream and InuTashio was standing on one side of her. She was crying silently.

"So…this whole thing was a lie? You just used me for your own purposes?" Kari asked sadly with tears running down her face.

"You have to understand Kari, my son needed this." InuTashio said.

"You should've done it yourself, but instead you take me from my home with hope of escaping." Kari accused angrily.

"I admit what I did was wrong, but I just wanted my son to find happiness." InuTashio said.

"What of InuYasha then? Would you have done the same thing with a different person, or would you let him rot in hell with that dead bitch!?" Kari asked still crying. "All I wanted was to escape that place with my mom, but sadly I can't. I can never escape…he will kill me…" Kari cried and then hugged her leg to her body with her arms. She let her face lie on her knees and cried.

"Kari, I'm sorry…I just…" InuTashio trailed off.

"You're not sorry! Just go away and leave me alone!" Kari yelled at him. InuTashio then sighed sadly and left the broken girl to cry. Kari sat there for an hour until InuYasha showed, she was crying hard and unaware of her surroundings. When he approached her she turned to stare at him still crying. She quickly dried her tears and InuYasha quickly sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha asked sounding worried.

"It's nothing, really." Kari lied.

"Please Kari, tell me." InuYasha pleaded sweetly and hugged her.

"Let me start from the beginning then. I was six years old when my mom divorced my dad." Kari said and looked at InuYasha's confused face. "Divorce is when a man or a woman that is married wants to break the marriage. So they go to a judge and he by law is able to break the marriage." Kari continued and InuYasha nodded in understanding. "Well my mother divorced him, and after that she went into a depression. She was struggling day by day. When she went to court to get my father to pay child support. Which is a when a man or woman who has divorced someone and takes the children they have, the person you divorced is forced to pay a sum to help raise the child. Anyway, my father wouldn't pay child support and they lock him up in a jail, or in this time dungeon. When they released him, he still wouldn't pay…he even said that I wasn't his child which was a lie!" Kari said sadly and InuYasha's eyes went wide with shock. "Well finally they got him to pay and so then he showed up at our new house and started to live with my mother and me again. My half-sister and half-brother were lucky, they didn't have to live with him."

"Half-sister? Half brother?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, they had a different father. It's kind of like you and Sesshomaru, except we don't try to kill each other. We also love each other like we are full siblings." Kari said with a small smile. "Well, when my father started to live with us again he started to beat me and my mother. Everyday was a living hell for us, but when Lord InuTashio took me from my home I was overjoyed. I finally escaped that man. I just felt so bad that I couldn't help my mother. Then he promised me to make me a goddess and I thought it would've been the perfect chance to help my mother, but sadly not. The only reason I'm here is to play matchmaker for Sesshomaru and Kagome." she said sadly.

"What!?" InuYasha asked with shock. "Those were all empty promises?"

"Hai." Kari said sadly. "I guess after I hook up Kagome and Sesshomaru, I'm history. I was nice knowing you InuYasha."

"No! You can't go! I wont allow it!" InuYasha yelled with sadness and hugged Kari tight. "I love you." he whispered to her. Kari's eyes widened.

'He loves me!? I love him!' Kari thought.

"I love you too!" she cried and hugged him back.

"You can't go, I want you to be my mate!" InuYasha said.

"But," Kari pulled away and looked down. "Kikyo?"

"I don't love Kikyo! I finally figured it out, I loved her a long time ago, but she never loved me. I was a fool; all she wanted to do was change me. I'm staying right here! I'm not going to hell with her at all." InuYasha said with passion.

"InuYasha!" yelled a very angry Kikyo walking into the clearing. "I loved you, and you are going to hell with me!" she screamed and ran away. "Whether you like it or not!"

"InuYasha?" Kari asked.

"No." InuYasha said. "I'm not going! I'm staying here with Kari." InuYasha stood up and picked Kari up bridal style. He then passionately kissed her and ran back to camp. Kari fell asleep in his arms. InuYasha walked into the clearing with Kari in arms and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, but InuTashio was missing. InuYasha didn't notice. He then jumped up into a tree, still holding Kari, and went to sleep.

**With InuTashio**

InuTashio was sitting in the bushes listening to the whole thing. He mentally cursed himself for hurting an already fragile girl. When he saw InuYasha leave the clearing he started to walk away. He then walked into another clearing where a huge portal opened up. Lord Kin, Lord Ryoga, and Lord Ryuu stepped out of the portal. Lord Ryuu was smirking at him.

"I hate to say I told you so Inu, oh wait…I don't!" Ryuu laughed.

"Zip it dragon!" Inu bit angrily.

"He is right Inu, you should not have done this and it blew up in your face." Kin scolded.

"Thanks mom." Inu huffed with sarcasm. "I should've listened to dad."

"Now now Inu, no one likes a smartass." Ryuu said in a fatherly tone.

"You all are crazy." Ryoga stated. "What do you plan to do Inu?"

"Well, I gotta do what I gotta do. I have to do what Kari told Naraku and turn him into a full youkai. Then I have to turn Kari into a goddess." Inu sighed in annoyance.

"What will the other gods and goddess' say?" Ryuu asked smugly.

"Do you want to die Ryuu?" Inu asked in a plan tone.

"Now now Inu, no one likes a threat." Ryuu scolded.

"One, that wasn't a threat, it was a question. Two, you can't die, you're already dead." Kin said.

"Whatever." Inu said. "Well, you three go tell all the other gods and goddess' for me, and I will handle this little problem."

"Okay." they all said and left Inu in the clearing.

"This is so frustrating. My head hurts." Inu said walking back to the campsite quickly. Dawn was soon approaching and he needed to be there when everyone woke up so they wouldn't ask questions.

**With InuYasha and Company**

InuTashio made it back quickly and was sleeping soundly when dawn approached. Sesshomaru was the first to wake up and then was soon followed by Kagome. Kagome started to make breakfast and Sesshomaru went off to gather firewood. He came back and still no one was awake. He walked over to Kagome and sat next to her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started. "how did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Fine." he said back. "Kagome? Would you like to talk a walk with me sometime?"

"Sure." Kagome blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru shall this and smiled. He tapped on her shoulder and then when she turned around, it happened. He kissed her. She kissed back and her started to nibble on her lower lip and she let out a small moan. Sesshomaru took the chance and slipped her tongue in. She tasted as pure as the air around Mt. Fuji. Their tongues started to battle and finally Kagome pulled away gasping for air. She then looked away and saw a very red Sango and a smirking Miroku.

"Did you two sleep well?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped him. He yell woke the kids and InuTashio.

"What happened?" Shippo asked with a yawn.

"Miroku was being a pervert again." Kagome stated with a full blush.

"Okay." Shippo yawned and sat next to Sesshomaru. Rin walked over and sat next to Kagome. Kagome handed both some ramen and they started to eat. Kagome handed some to Sango, Miroku, InuTashio, and Sesshomaru as well. She then started to eat.

"Huh? Where's InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"And Kari-neechan is missing too." Rin said with worry.

"Look." Kagome said and pointed up at the tree InuYasha and Kari was in. Everyone, except InuTashio, looked up in shock when they saw InuYasha holding Kari in his arms and sleeping.

"Wow." Sango said with a shocked expression. InuYasha and Kari awoke with a smiled. They looked at each other and smiled. InuYasha kissed her lips and said:

"Ohayougoziaimasu koishii." InuYasha said and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning to you too my love." Kari said and smiled at him. InuYasha then jumped down from the tree and let Kari down softly. He then kissed her lip and they both turned around. Kari blushed and InuYasha smiled with a small smile.

"Good morning Kari-neechan!" Rin said happily and started to eat her ramen again. Everyone just kept staring at them, except InuTashio who was more interested in his ramen than the two.

"Morning Rin-chan." Kari laughed nervously and sat down next to Sango. Kagome handed her so ramen and she ate with a small blush still on her cheeks. InuYasha then joined her and started eating as well. Everyone, except Rin and InuTashio, were still staring at them.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" InuYasha asked with annoyance.

"Uh…you two came out of the tree. InuYasha was holding Kari and you kissed each other." Shippo said with shock. "It was just surprising, that's all."

"Feh." InuYasha said and continued to eat. Soon everyone was snapped out of their shock and was eating again. Soon everyone finished and started packing to go back to Kaeda's Village.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Kari yelled and jumped away. "INUYASHA!!!! KILL IT!!!"

"Kill what?" InuYasha ran over and looked at Kari with worry.

"THAT B-BUG!" Kari squealed in fear. "IT'S SO GROSS!" InuYasha sighed and killed the bug.

"There, happy now?" InuYasha asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Thank you!" Kari said and hugged him. "No one saw that right?"

"Think again." Miroku said with a smirk. Kari turned around and saw everyone looking at her. Kari sweat dropped and sighed. She picked up her red back and put it on her back. She then picked up her staff and walked to InuYasha.

"You guys ready?" InuYasha asked.

"Ready." everyone said.

"Get on Kari." InuYasha said and kneeled for her to get on his back.

"You don't have to InuYasha. I can walk." Kari said.

"I want to though, and we're going to run to Kaeda's Village." InuYasha said and smiled at her.

"Okay." Kari said and got onto InuYasha's back. Kagome got onto Sesshomaru cloud with him. Rin and Jaken rode Ah-Un while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where riding Kirara. InuTashio, of course, was with himself. They all traveled for a few hours in silence, with the exception of Sango yelling 'pervert' and slapping Miroku. Also the only ones who were talking were InuYasha and Kari. They were whispering and Kari was giggling. InuYasha laughed a couple of times. It was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves. Finally Sesshomaru turned his head and yelled:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Kari stuck her tongue out at him and said:

"You will respect my authorita!"

"No Way!" Kagome yelled. "Hey Kari! Oh my god, they killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Kari laughed.

"What are you talking about?" everyone asked them except InuTashio.

"It's just a TV show." Kari laughed.

"A what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can take you to my time and show you." Kagome said.

"Okay." everyone said and they continued on their journey. It took them the whole day to reach Kaeda's hut. Once they entered InuYasha's Forest, they all started to walk to the hut. Everyone stared at the three new youkais and were freaking out. InuTashio and Kari ignored them, but Sesshomaru was sending each one of them dead glares for fun. (A/N: LMAO! Fluffy-sama is so evil.) Kagome walked up to him and nudged him in the arm.

"That's not nice." she whispered to him and he frowned. They all walked into the hut and were greeted by Kaeda.

"Hello everyone. Lord Sesshomaru so nice to see ye." Kaeda said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Ye must be young Kari and ye Lord InuTashio."

"How did you know Lady Kaeda?" Kari asked while sitting down next to InuYasha.

"I can explain that!" InuYasha hit his neck and looked in his hand.

"Myoga? Where have you been?" InuYasha asked.

"With Kaeda." Myoga answered and InuYasha squished him.

"Worthless flea." InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha be nice." Kari whispered to him.

"Feh." was his response and he flicked Myoga out of his hand.

"Well, Myoga told me who ye all are, but failed to mention why ye all are here." Kaeda said.

"Well Kari, she has bruises on her stomach and a huge scar on her back. We came here to see if you could cure them." Kagome stated.

"Well, get un-dress and let us see them." Kaeda said. Miroku and InuYasha had a perverted look on their faces.

"That means all men and perverts out." Sango said and kicked the guys out of the hut.

"And no scaring the villagers Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled to him. Sesshomaru frowned while Miroku and InuYasha snickered at him. Of course Sesshomaru growled at them. InuTashio looked at them and rolled his eyes. They all sat outside waiting for the women to finish.

**Kaeda's Hut**

"Oh my," Kaeda said with shock. "Child, who did this to you?"

"My father." Kari said sadly.

"What did he hit you with?" Kagome asked.

"A belt and a club." Kari said. "He did much worse to my mother though."

"We have to get your mother back!" Kagome said while handing Kaeda some bandages.

"Kagome-chan is right." Sango said.

"But how?" Kari asked wincing while Kaeda put an ointment on her back.

"I know!" Kagome exclaimed and walked out of the hut. "Lord InuTashio!"

"Yes Kagome?" InuTashio asked. Everyone one looked at Kagome.

"Can you take us back to Kari's time, so we can get her mother?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you need her mother?" InuTashio asked.

"Her mother is being abused too." Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah! Then I can kick her father's ass!" InuYasha said while cracking his knuckles.

"InuYasha, why would you beat up the man you need approval from?" InuTashio asked.

"He doesn't." Kari said walking slowly out of the hut. "In my time you don't need you father's approval for anything when you turn a certain age. Since I'm eighteen I don't need my mother or father's approval for anything. Some do, but only because they're spoiled and want money from their parents. So I can marry whomever I want or I can live by myself. I can have a job to support myself. All women can do that. Not all women stay at home with the kids and raise them. Some men stay at home and raise the children." All the guys looked at Kari like she was crazy. Then InuYasha started to laugh along with Miroku. InuTashio smirked as did Sesshomaru, but both were laughing on the inside.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Men stay home with the pups?" InuYasha laughed the question. "Yeah right! Men are the superiors, why would they waste their time doing something stupid like that?"

"I agree with my little brother for once. Women should be doing that, not men." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Really? Go tell that to Oprah!" Kari yelled and stomped back into the hut.

"Oprah?" Miroku asked.

"She's the richest woman in the world in my time. She's a billionaire." Kagome snapped and stomped into the hut.

"You think they're mad?" Miroku asked.

"And the call me stupid." InuYasha stated.

**Kaeda's Hut**

"Grrrr! I can't believe them!" Kari growled and sat next to Sango.

"I know! We're suppose to stay home with the kids and raise them while they're out doing Kami knows what!?" Kagome exclaimed the question.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"The guys think that women are only good to be housewives!" Kari spat with anger.

"What? Miroku should know better than to say that!" Sango yelled with anger.

"Why would we be housewives any?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Kagome! You're a genius!" Kari said and hugged Kagome.

"Why am I a genius?" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"I have a plan!" Kari said and all the girls huddled together to hear Kari's idea.

* * *

**DG14: I wonder what Kari is planning…**

**InuYasha: You should know, you're the author.**

**DG14: I thought you were still passed out from the party.**

**InuYasha: Nope, I have a hangover though. :rubs head:**

**DG14: Poor Inu-baby. :hugs InuYasha: Well, please read and review people. Love All Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: To the Future & Kari's Plan

* * *

**

Kari's plan was well thought out, but in one word: Simple. What they planned was for the girls to act like housewives. Kari was sure if they acted as such that the men would go crazy. So when they settled down to sleep they all agreed to put the plan into action tomorrow. Everyone settled into a slumber. Soon dawn approached and the girls went off to start their plan. Sango went off to do the laundry, Kagome left to pick herbs for wounds, and Kari started making breakfast. All the men started to wake up to the smell of her cooking.

"Morning guys! Your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Kari said happily.

"Breakfast?" InuYasha asked and looked at Miroku.

"We thought you were still mad." Miroku said a little scared.

"Mad? We aren't mad anymore." Kari said while crushing two chopsticks behind her back.

"Good." InuYasha said and sat next to her. "What are you making koi?"

"Something from my home. Its called Claim Chowder." Kari said with a smile on her face. Kari took a bowl and filled it with some of the soup. She then handed it to InuYasha. InuYasha took a spoon and ate a little.

"This is good. Really good, almost dare I say, better than ramen." InuYasha said with shock in his voice. (A/N: O.O!!!!!!)

"Thank you." Kari said and bowed her thanks. She then served the others their meals and got up. "I'll go see if Sango needs help with the laundry." she said and left the hut.

"Something seems weird." Miroku said eating his soup.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked while stuffing his face.

"Kari is acting way too nice." Sesshomaru stated.

"He's right." InuTashio said. "I say we enjoy it while it last."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" a scream was heard and all the men jumped up and raced outside. "HELP!"

"That sounded like Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru then ran to Kagome. She was by some herbs while a very weak youkai was walking near.

"Give it up miko, you can't win!" the youkai said a charged to the miko. A bright white light was then seen and then the youkai was destroyed.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked with worry.

"I was so scared Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Sesshomaru asked. "You're powerful enough to defend yourself."

"But Sesshomaru, I'm just a woman. I couldn't defend myself." Kagome said innocently. She then picked up her things and left for the village. Sesshomaru stared at her with disbelief. He then snapped out of his daze and followed her.

**The Village**

"Miroku!" Sango shouted. "Can you help me!?" Miroku walked up to her and nodded his head. "Could you carry this heavy armor for me?"

"Why? It's too heavy?" Miroku asked as Sango handed it to him. "It's really light, why couldn't you have carried it? I mean your Hiraikotsu is a lot heavier than this."

"But Miroku, I'm just a woman. It a man's job to lift heavy things." Sango said with innocents and walked to Kaeda's hut.

'That was weird…they're planning something and it can't be good.' Miroku thought and followed Sango.

**Near the River Bank**

Kari was sitting near the stream washing dishes. InuYasha was at her side watching her in curiosity. He was wondering what she was planning.

"Kari? Can I help with the dishes?" InuYasha asked nicely.

"No no koi! Washing dishes is a woman's job." Kari said finishing the last of her dishes. She quickly got up and went to the hut.

"Hm?" InuYasha mused and followed her.

**Kaeda's Hut**

It was dinnertime and Kari was making dinner. The men were talking amongst themselves. Miroku was looking at the girls strangely. Then all the guys looked at them. InuYasha got up and sat next to Kari. Miroku sat next to Sango and Sesshomaru next to Kagome. InuTashio sat next to the door leaning against the wall looking at them. Shippo was sitting next to Rin.

"So when are we going to the future?" InuYasha asked. He got no answer and looked at Kagome. "Why wont you girls talk?"

"Women, should be seen not heard." Kari said and continued cooking. She then served everyone his or her dinner and then started to eat. She then walked to a bucket that they kept the dirty dishes in. She put them in and bowed to InuYasha. Sango and Kagome also bowed.

"My we please go bathe?" they all asked in unison.

"Why are you asking us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because," Kagome started. "we need your permission silly." Kagome laughed innocently.

"Okay…" they guys said in shock.

"Thank you." the girls said and bowed. They then picked up their bathing supplies and left for the hot springs. They took Rin with them as well. Once Sesshomaru was sure they were gone he turned to the others.

"They are acting weird." he stated coolly.

"No duh!" InuYasha huffed and the others looked at him weird. "Kari says it when things are obvious."

"What do you think they're planning?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. It's not my problem, you boys hurt their feelings." InuTashio said and leaned against the wall.

"He's right." Shippo said. "Women are sensitive."

"How do you know?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because, they talk about you guys all the time." Shippo said and started to mimic the girls. "Sesshomaru is so perfect! InuYasha is super cute! Miroku is so perverted, but dreamy!"

"They say that?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome said I'm perfect?" Sesshomaru asked with pride.

"Who cares!? We need you to get some information on them for us!" InuYasha ordered.

"I will, but it will cost." Shippo smirked and Sesshomaru lifted him by the tail.

"How about your life?" Sesshomaru offered in an icy tone.

"What?" Shippo asked with fear.

"You do this for us, you get to keep your life kitsune." Sesshomaru threatened and dropped him.

"O-Okay!" Shippo cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Good now go see what the women are up too!" InuYasha yelled and through Shippo out of the hut.

**Hot Springs**

"This is nice!" Kagome cooed and sunk into the hot spring more. Kari and Sango both agreed and sunk in more. Kagome then turned to Kari. "Kari? When do we now the plan is working?"

"Just trust me, if Shippo is doing his part, then he should be here now." Kari finished and Shippo walked to the hot spring.

"They sent me to spy on you guys." Shippo stated plainly.

"See?" Kari asked looking at Kagome then back at Shippo. "Shippo, you go tell those men of our plan."

"But Kari, that would ruin it…wouldn't it?" Sango asked.

"One thing in life that you always want to have is a Plan B." Kari smirked and she dismissed Shippo.

"So what your 'Plan B'?" Kagome asked using air quotes.

"You know how the guys need us to cook and clean right?" Kari asked and they nodded. "Well, we just leave them alone for about a day or two and see if they can handle it. Which they wont be able too." Kari laughed evilly at the idea.

"Wow, that's an evil idea. Plus it's even better because Kaeda wont be back for a week." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thankfully that other village needed some help, I feel sorry for that sick kid though." Sango said.

"Can Rin play too?" Rin asked.

"Sure." Kari said. "But were would we go to leave the boys without them knowing where we are?"

"The future?" Sango asked.

"Perfect!" Kari and Kagome said in unison.

"Here is how we're going to do this." Kari said and started explaining her plan.

**Kaeda's Hut**

Shippo ran right into the hut to see InuYasha and Sesshomaru arguing. InuYasha was yelling and Sesshomaru was talking. Different curses and name-callings were being heard. Not really the kind of place a child should be. Shippo walked up to them and sighed.

"I'm back." Shippo said and InuYasha and Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Well?" InuYasha asked. Shippo started explaining the women's plans to the men. To say the least they were surprised, except InuTashio. He just sat there in the corner collecting his thoughts on the whole situation and figuring out if he should help the boys or the girls. He mentally sighed and agreed that helping the girl would benefit more.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Miroku asked still in his musing about the whole thing.

"I say we play along." Sesshomaru and InuYasha said in unison.

"Another one for the list." Shippo said and took out a notepad and a pen. He started writing down something.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked.

"I am writing down what you just agreed on. It's my what Sesshomaru and InuYasha have in common list." Shippo stated and put the notepad back in his kimono.

"Feh." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Indeed." InuYasha said.

"Another one." Shippo said and wrote it down.

"STOP DOING THAT!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru yelled at him. InuTashio started to laugh. Everyone looked at him weird.

"I would never have thought I would be able to ever see my two sons act like brothers." InuTashio laughed. Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at each other and looked away.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Miroku asked. "Now I say we do what you both said and play along."

"Right, if we do that then their plan would fail." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome, why would you say that? I think your hair is beautiful." Kari said as the women walked into the hut. All the guys sat down and the girls sat next to them.

"Well I'm tired." InuYasha stated. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Kari said and they laid down to sleep. Soon the others followed them and went to sleep as well. Kari woke up in the middle of the night and went for a walk. InuTashio noticed her leaving and went to follow her. Kari went to the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was. She sat down on the glass and leaned against the well. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

"You can't see stars like this in the be city milord." Kari said and turned to InuTashio. "Do you need something?"

"Kari, whatever you women are planning I want to help." InuTashio said.

"You do, do you?" Kari asked. "Why?"

"I would enjoy seeing my sons act like total idiots." InuTashio stated.

"Okay." Kari said and looked up at the stars. "Are you just saying that or did the guys put you up to this after Shippo informed you all of our plan?"

"I really want to see that and I have told the boys it's not my problem and I don't care." InuTashio said.

"Fine, do as you wish." Kari said in a bored tone and started to explain her plan. Meanwhile someone in the bushes was watching. It was a soul collector, but not just any soul collector, it was Kikyo's. It got enough information and flew back to Kikyo. The pale white youkai landed into a clearing and onto the hand of its mistress. It told Kikyo of Kari's little plan and Kikyo let out a wicked laugh.

"I can use this to my advantage." Kikyo laughed wickedly.

**Naraku's Castle**

"Enough Kanna!" Naraku growled and Kanna let the room. "I need to kill that bitch. Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku?" Kagura asked and bowed.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kikyo. Make sure she doesn't go near InuYasha and the others!" Naraku growled in anger.

"Yes Naraku!" Kagura answered and left the room.

'Soon you shall die Kikyo, soon you shall die.' Naraku thought to himself. 'You will regret the day you ever thought to hurt Kari.' Naraku stood and walked to the window. 'Kari….' he looked up into the starry sky and sighed. 'I will protect you…'

**Next Day in the Village**

It was almost dawn. Kagome, Kari, Sango, and Rin were standing at the well. InuTashio and Shippo were standing behind them waiting.

"Are you sure this will work Kagome?" Kari asked.

"Nope," Kagome stated and everyone sweat dropped. "Hopefully it will work. We have to hold hands for this to work." Kagome said and grabbed Rin's hand. Kari grabbed Rin and Sango's hand and nodded an okay to Kagome. "Ready? On my count. One….Two….Three!!!" Kagome yelled and they all jumped into the well. A blue light was seen and InuTashio looked down into the well. They were gone.

"It worked!" Shippo yawned. He then fell asleep on InuTashio.

'Grandchildren…' InuTashio thought and sighed. He walked back to the village to act out his part of the plan.

* * *

**DG14: Another chapter done! This was a good one if I do say so myself.**

**InuYasha: Blah blah blah! Who cares!? Just end the chapter already!**

**DG14: What's your deal dog breath?**

**InuYasha: Feh! Why do you always put new characters in your fan fictions?**

**DG14: I don't know…my stories need a little comic relief and some wise words, so that's why.**

**InuYasha: Makes sense. Well, thanks for reading. You all know the drill. Please read more. Love all! Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: MIA (aka: Missing In Action)

* * *

**

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kari were engulfed into a blue light and taken to Kagome's time. They all landed gracefully on the bottom of the well. Kagome looked around to see that someone pulled up the latter. Kagome sighed in annoyance and tried to climb up the walls of the well. Each time of attempting the act, she failed terribly. Kari and Sango giggled at her stunt and nodded to each other. Kari squatted and placed her hands in front of her. (A/N: It's kind of like a cheerleading stance with than lift someone up into the air and the person does a flip in the air.) Sango went to the other side of the well and ran to Kari. Sango jumped and her foot landed into Kari's hands. Kari pushed her up into the air as hard as she could and Sango went flying out of the well. She did a small flip and landed outside of the well.

"I made it!" Sango yelled to them which got Kagome attention and she stopped trying to climb up the well.

"How did you get there Sango!?" Kagome asked really surprised. Kari then picked up Rin and lifted her into the air. Rin ended up standing on Kari's hands.

"Remember Rin, try to grab Sango's hand." Kari reminded. "Ready Rin?" Kari asked and Rin nodded. "One….two…three!!!" Kari jumped as high as she could and Rin grabbed onto Sango's hand. Sango successfully pulled Rin out of the well.

"I got her!" Sango said and looked down at the two again. "Now get Kagome out."

"Right." Kari said and nodded. Kari kneeled and gestured for Kagome to get onto her back. Kagome did so and Kari jumped up and hit a one of the four walls of the well to give her a boost up. She hit each other for a boost and finally made it out of the well.

"Wow Kari how did you figure out how to do all this?" Kagome asked with shock as she got off of Kari.

"I watched a lot of Jackie Chan movies." Kari laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Kagome sweat dropped and walked to the well door. She opened it and Kari fell back.

"Huh? Kari what's wrong?" Sango asked looking back at her. Kari was looking very sickly.

"T-The smell…is sickening." Kari said in a disgusted tone and covered her nose. Her inuyoukai nose was working well it seemed and she slowly walked toward the door. Kagome quickly looked around outside and then turned to the others.

"Okay, it's still a little early so no one is here at the shrine. We have to hurry inside though. My mother is probably up now so it will be easy for us to explain the situation." Kagome said and lead the girls quickly into her house. Kari was for one grateful because the smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Pancakes!" Kari squealed.

"Kagome? Is that you sweetie?" asked a woman with short dark brown hair coming into the foyer. (A/N: For all you genius' that don't know what that is, it's the thing you walk into when you enter a house. You know it might have a table and a mirror there with a little coat rack and a place to put your umbrella.) The older woman walked to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Hey mom! How are you?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Kagome, who are your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking at Kari, Sango, and Rin.

"Oh, this is Sango the taijiya, Kari a inuyoukai and goddess in training, and Rin, ward to the great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Their my friends from the other side of the well." Kagome announced pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Mizuki Higurashi. Kari is it?" Mizuki asked. Kari nodded and bowed to her. "You seem interesting. Your clothes are more modern than that of the Feudal Era, and you don't look Japanese. Your skin is too dark and your eyes seem a little larger than ours. Not to mention your clothes do not look Japanese to say the least. Are you American?"

"Very observant ma'am." Kari said and bowed. "You are correct, I am not Japanese, but American."

"Mom! Is breakfast ready?" asked a teenage boy about Rin's age, but taller coming down the stairs.

"Hey Sota!" Kagome said happily and waved to him. Sota ran down and hugged his sister.

"Long time no see Kagome!" Sota said cheerfully and looked at Kagome's friends. He saw Kari and his jaw dropped. The two purple strips on her cheek and silver crescent moon on her forehead was incredible. He walked over to her and looked her up and down. "You're so cool looking! My name is Sota!"

"Kari Tama, nice to meet ya." Kari said with not so much excitement.

"What kind of youkai are you!?" Sota asked with excitement.

"Youkai!?" asked an elderly man in shock. He ran into the room with a sutra and placed it on Kari's head. "Youkai be gone!"

"Gramps!" Kagome yelled and took the sutra off of Kari head. Kari growled at the removal. It was like getting your eyebrows waxed. (A/N: Just for the record, I have had my eyebrows waxed and it did hurt…well not hurt, but smarted.) "Gramps, Kari isn't an enemy! Do not try to exercise her! Sorry Kari."

"It's okay Kags." Kari said and rubbed her forehead. Sango giggled at her.

"Well let's all not stand here, breakfast is almost ready." Mizuki said and walked into the kitchen with everyone following behind her. They all started eating breakfast and discussing the journeys in the Feudal Era. They left out the little part about getting mad at the boys because of their stupidity and a male is more superior attitude. They were talking for about three hours. Kagome's family was shocked to her Kari's story about her life and how she came here.

"So, you father really did that to you and your mother?" Sota asked sadly.

"Yes, there was one time he almost tried to…" Kari trailed off and looked down.

"You don't mean!?" Kagome asked with a surprised look.

"Yes…he did the same to my mother, but when he tried to do that to me, my mother stopped him and took her instead." Kari said trying not to cry.

"Does anyone else know?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha does." Kari said his name sweetly.

"Well of course he knows, he is your boyfriend." Kagome teased with a smirk. Kari blushed ten different shades of red and looked away.

"Boyfriend?" Sota asked. "But I thought he was Kagome's boyfriend." Sota said and Kari smirked.

'Revenge is sweet!!!' Kari thought evilly.

"No, Kagome's boyfriend is Sesshomaru." Kari said with a smirk. Kagome's family looked straight at Kagome while she blushed.

"Sesshomaru?" Sota asked. "Who is Sesshomaru?"

"He's the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands and InuYasha-kun's older brother." Rin said happily as she drank her milk.

"Taiyoukai! I've heard of him! He's the most cruel, stoic, most feared, and most powerful youkai in Japan, ever!" Kagome's grandfather said with shock.

"You would think that, but he is really sweet." Kagome said in a dreamy tone.

"Kags is right, he's like a tall, dark, mysterious, handsome, bad boy, with the look that says 'If you look at me wrong I'll kill you' on the outside, but the inside…" Kari, Kagome, and Sango sighed in a dreamy way and Kari continued. "The inside is a different story. He's probably a poetic, beautiful, kind, sweet, and caring soul. Heck, all the girls at home would kill to have him. Or they'd just kill to have his silky smooth and perfect hair. And all the guys would want to be him because he is in one word perfect." Kari said in a bored tone.

"Wow Kari that's pretty much Sesshomaru." Kagome said with surprise.

"Well he's easy to read." Kari said plainly and finished the rest of her milk.

"No way!" Kagome and Sango said.

"He's not easy to read! You never now what he's thinking and it ticks me off that he hides his emotions." Kagome said in outrage.

"Now that is exactly why I am training him." Kari said with a gleam in her eyes. Kagome looked at her in confusion, as did the others in the room. "I shall explain. Sesshomaru is a strong person, but inside he's a scared little puppy. A long time ago he locked away his emotions for some reason and never left them surface for many centuries. He has forgotten how to show them and that's way he acts the way he does." Kari said and was about to continue when the doorbell rang.

**With the Guys**

It was dawn in the Feudal Era. The birds had just woken and started to sing their morning songs to the world. Little animals and a few youkais also have awoken from their peaceful slumber to go on and enjoy the beautiful morning and soon to be beautiful day. After InuTashio dropped off the girls he went back to the hut and fell into a light slumber. He woke up an hour later and informed Shippo to tell the others that he'll be back by sundown. Shippo agreed and went back to sleep. A few hours passed and the men started to wake up. InuYasha was the first to wake and felt something a miss. Soon the others followed and felt the same way.

"Where are the girls? And father is missing too." InuYasha said and sniffed the air. Shippo then got up and turned to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, your father said that he needed to do something, he said that he'll be back by sundown today." Shippo said.

"Kit, do you know where the women are?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone. Shippo stiffened. He turned towards the door and was making his way slowly to it.

"N-N-NO!" Shippo stuttered in a panic and bolted for the door. A flash of white caught him and Sesshomaru was holding him by his neck.

"You're lying!" Sesshomaru said in a stoic tone. "Tell us or die!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please calm down and let Shippo be. Then he will tell us." Miroku said and took Shippo from Sesshomaru. He placed him on the ground and focused his attention on him. "Now Shippo, where are the women?"

"I d-don't know." Shippo stuttered in a panic.

"Okay Sesshomaru, you can have him." Miroku said and through Shippo to Sesshomaru.

"Gladly monk." Sesshomaru said and held Shippo by his neck again.

"Tell us now Shippo!" InuYasha demanded.

"They're in Kagome's time. Rin is with them as well." Shippo cried. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Her time?" Sesshomaru asked. "We must go to Kagome's time and bring them back."

"Right." both InuYasha and Miroku said. So all the guys, including Shippo went to the well. They stood outside of it and looked down.

"Don't we need Kagome for this?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Kagome said if we ever wanted to pass through the well, you have to hold hands and pray that you get through." InuYasha said with a thinking face on. (A/N: InuYasha thinks? Go figure! Just kidding!)

"I am not holding anyone's hand." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Too bad, you have to if you want to see Kagome." Miroku said and grabbed InuYasha's hand. InuYasha pulled away and looked at the houshi weird.

"Why don't we just grab onto our sleeves, that should work as well." InuYasha said and grabbed onto the monk's sleeve.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and grabbed onto InuYasha's haori sleeve. Shippo gripped onto Miroku's arm tightly.

"On three." InuYasha said and they all nodded. "One…two…three!!" InuYasha yelled and they all jumped into the well. A bright light engulfed them all and they land softly on the well ground. InuYasha left go of everyone and jumped out of the well. Sesshomaru soon followed, but Miroku need a little help. Thankfully Miroku had his staff and used it to get out.

"This is Kagome's time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep, now Sesshomaru, your nose is more sensitive than mine as well as your hearing. Kagome's time has a lot of nasty smells and is really loud. We need to hurry to her house so you won't get so sick of the smell and noise." InuYasha said. "Cover your nose." InuYasha said and opened the well door. Millions off different noises and smells attacked Sesshomaru. It made him sick. He felt as if he were about to puke, but he held it in and followed InuYasha to Kagome's home. Shippo too was affected by the smell and passed out on Miroku's shoulder. InuYasha walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked curious as to what InuYasha was doing. He explained what a doorbell was as they all waited for someone to answer the door. A young boy answered the door. His eyes sparkled as he saw InuYasha. He smiled at him.

"Hey InuYasha! What's up!?" Sota asked in an excited voice.

"Nothing much Sota. Are Kagome and the other women here?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah! Hey Kagome! InuYasha, some guy with tattoos, and guy in a dress, and a kid with a tail are here to see you!" Sota yelled and walked into the kitchen. InuYasha and the others followed a little annoyed at what Sota had said about them. All the girls turned and saw the guys. Rin had a smile on her face and ran to Sesshomaru. She attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Otuo-san! Rin has missed you!" Rin said happily.

"What the heck!? Why are you guys here!?" InuYasha asked outrage.

"For some reason I knew this plan was going to backfire." Kari said and stood. "The reason we're here InuYasha is because of you men!"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"You have to ask!?" Sango asked in anger.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm leaving." Kagome huffed and walked upstairs to her room with Sango and Kari following.

"I don't mean the pun, but InuYasha is in the dog house." Sota snickered and walked upstairs to his room.

"I'm confused." InuYasha stated and sat down at the table.

**With the Girls**

Kagome, Sango, and Kari walked into Kagome's room with anger and annoyance. Kagome sat at her desk chair while Kari and Sango sat on Kagome's bed. They were all pissed beyond reason. It was silent for about ten minutes until a knock on the door was heard. Kagome got up and walked to the door. She answered the door with the scariest look on her face that could rival Naraku's. Sota stood there about to shit himself.

"K-Kagome?" Sota asked and Kagome clamed down a little.

"I'm sorry to scare you Sota, I'm just a little upset. Do you need anything?" Kagome asked sweetly and let Sota in.

"Well, I'm here for two reasons. One, I wanted to know what you're so mad about." Sota said and walked into Kagome's room. He sat on the bed next to Kari and waited for an explanation.

"Well, should we tell him?" Kagome asked the others.

"It wouldn't hurt." Kari said.

"I agree." Sango said and nodded.

"The reason we're mad at the guys is because they think that women are suppose to say home and raise the children. They think that we're weak." Kagome said with anger and her aura spiked. Sota backed away slowly from his angry sister and looked at the other girls.

"That's not true though. Kagome, I've seen you train a little before and your really good. And you two," Sota stated while pointing to Kari and Sango. "I can just tell that you both are pretty strong. You girls should remember though. Those idiots downstairs are from a time that women do that sort of thing and they're just use to it, but they should remember that they have seen you all in battle and know that you all are strong women." he said and the women were beginning to calm down.

"Wow, such wisdom from a young one. How old are you Sota?" Kari asked.

"I'm fifteen." Sota said with pride.

"You remind me a lot of myself at your age." Kari thought aloud. "So much knowledge, but people just won't listen."

"That is true." Sota said. "Oh yeah and the other thing I'm here for, Kags?"

"Yeah Sota?" Kagome asked and looked at Sota.

"What do you want for your birthday that's next week?" Sota asked curiously.

"I want…I don't know." Kagome admitted.

"How about we throw you a birthday party!?" Kari suggested with excitement.

"That sounds like fun Kagome-chan." Sango agreed.

"We can invite all of Kagome friends. Yuki, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo." Sota said.

"Yeah the others from the Feudal Era can come." Kari said.

"Wait! A party? How will we disguise InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and you Kari? Those markings and ears will be a problem." Kagome said in a shocked tone.

"Leave everything to us Kagome!" Kari said and started towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah Kagome-chan, we will handle it!" Sango said cheerfully and followed Kari. Sota got up and also followed.

'For some reason I have a bad feeling about this…' Kagome thought and followed them.

* * *

**DG14: Well my party peoples, another chapter is done and ready for their reading pleasure.**

**Rin: DG:runs to her holding flowers: This was a good chapter! Rin enjoyed it. hands DG flowers**

**DG14: Thanks Rin, I thought it was good too. :pats Rin's head, smiles: You wanna close the chapter Rin?**

**Rin: Okay, Rin will close this chapter. Rin would like to thank everyone for reading. Please read, rate, and review more. :gives those hard to resist, innocent, pleading eyes: Rin thanks you all again for reading. Goodbye to all! Ja Ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Sota's So Called "Friends"

* * *

**

The girls and Sota came downstairs to see the boys in the living room. They ignored them and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the table for them. Kari picked it up and handed it to Kagome.

"It's from mom." Kagome said and started to read the note. It said:

_**Kagome,**_

_**I went to work today and Grandpa went to an old friend's for the day. We will be back by dinner. Don't worry; if you all get hungry I left some money for pizza on the counter for lunch. Please watch your little brother, and his friend Taro is coming over today so watch them both and be nice to them. We love you both and will see you all tonight.**_

_**-Mom**_

"Taro is coming over today?" Kagome asked in an angry tone. She looked at Sota and he backed away. Kagome started to freak out and ran into the living room. "SOTA!!!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!!"

"Y-yes Kagome?" Sota asked in a scared voice and walked into the living room.

"I'M MAD! NO BEYOND MAD! I'M SUPER PISSED! SINCE YOUR BASTARD OF A FRIEND IS COMING OVER TODAY IT IS YOUR JOB TO DRESS THE ASSHOLES IN HERE!!!!!" Kagome screamed and pointed to the guys. "I am really frustrated right now and have a massive headache! It's bad enough that I have to deal with them! Now your creepy little friend is coming over! Every time he comes over he tires to grope me, steal my underwear, or hit on me! Now get these idiots dressed in ten minutes or…"

"O-Or?" Sota asked in a terrified voice.

"Or…IT'S YOUR ASS!!!!" Kagome screamed and ran upstairs. She ran to her room and slammed the door so hard that it shook the house. The other girls walked slowly into the living room with fear. The guys were equally scared and showed it, even Sesshomaru.

"Is it just me or is Okaa-san scary?" Shippo asked with fear.

"Hm…any ideas why she's so pissed off?" Kari asked and looked at everyone.

"No…maybe she's PMS-ing." InuYasha suggested. Kari walked up to him and hit him. The other guys looked at him like he was stupid.

"_Are you an idiot!?" _Kari asked and then started cursing in English. (A/N: Remember they are in Japan and can't speak English.) She walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Whoa…that was very…I knew taking English as a foreign language was a bad idea." Sota shook his head and looked at InuYasha with sad eyes.

"What did she say?" InuYasha asked.

"Uh…it's something very…not…uh…I'll just say this, I am too, too young to hear it! I say enjoy you arms, legs, ears, digestive track, and your 'little friend' while you still can InuYasha." Sota said and shivered. "Kami! She must watch a lot of TV."

"W-What!?" InuYasha asked in fear. Sota walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"Kami it's horrible! She said she was going to…" Sota whispered the rest into his ear and looked at InuYasha. Fear and panic washed over his face.

"And the sword is for…" Sota nodded. "And my butt?" Sota nodded. InuYasha's left eye started to twitch and he passed out. Everyone looked at Sota. He started laughing till his sides hurt.

"What did you tell InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked with shock. Sota looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know Lord Sesshomaru?" Sota asked with a freaky look on his face. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked away. "Okay you men. I have some regular clothes from this time that you need to wear because my friend Taro is coming. Now follow me and someone please bring InuYasha." Sota said and walked up the stairs. The men followed leaving Rin and Sango by themselves.

"Rin! Sango! Come up here! We need to pick you guys out some new clothes!" Kari yelled and the two went upstairs. A few minutes passed and InuYasha woke up. All the guys were downstairs and dressed. Sesshomaru wore a black t-shirt that said: 'My Chemical Romance' on it. Sota got the t-shirt at a concert. He was also wearing dark blue jeans. Miroku had on a blue polo shirt and some brown cargo shorts. InuYasha wore a red button-up shirt and some faded blue jeans with a hole in it. Shippo wore a green shirt with a Nike logo on it and some blue jeans.

"You guys look normal, well almost. Is there anyway that you guys can cover up the youkai marking, ears, and tails?" Sota asked. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, they were brown and he looked like a normal ningen, but with very long black hair. InuYasha concentrated and turned into his ningen form. Shippo used his fox magic and looked like a normal ningen boy version of himself. "Good, now you all look normal." Sota said and the phone rang. He went to go answer the phone.

"Do I really have to look like this, it's really annoying!" InuYasha stated.

"Yes little brother, we have to do this." Sesshomaru sighed and Rin ran into the living room. Rin was wearing a light pink sundress and her hair was up in a ponytail that was tied by a pink ribbon. He ran up to her adoptive father and hugged him.

"Otuo-san! Rin was bleeding, but Okaa-san says it's natural for a girl my age. She said you would explain why though." Rin said with a smile. (A/N: That's right! You guessed it! Rin is now a woman!) Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then to the other guys. InuYasha and Miroku were trying to contain their laughter while Shippo sat there confused.

"Rin, go…uh…" Sesshomaru for once was at a loss of words. Thankfully Sango walked in and saved his explanation.

"Rin, Kagome wants you upstairs." Sango said and the young teen ran upstairs. Miroku was staring at Sango and drooling. Sango was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and boot-cut jeans. The outfit hugged her every curve just right and made her look beautiful, even more beautiful to Miroku.

"Wow Sango, you look…words can't even describe how gorgeous you look." Miroku said in aw. Sango blushed at him and sat next to him.

"OMG! I can't believe Kagome did that Sango." Kari said and walked into the room. InuYasha took one look at her and started to drool. You could actually see the drool from a mile away. Kari was wearing a mini black leather skirt. She wore fishnet stockings and boots that went up to her knees. She wore a crimson red tank top that showed her belly button and a black leather jacket that went over it with the sleeves rolled up. She wore the usually jewelry, but had her hair down and was wearing red lipstick and eye shadow. "I can't believe she told Rin that, I'm not even that cruel."

"Maihhisgfufffixcjdslojihgsjahahahaha pretty lady….hehe hehe." InuYasha said in broken speech. Kari looked at him and giggled. InuYasha snapped out of it and walked up to Kari. "You're beautiful, no gorgeous, no sexy, no even better than all those words!"

"Thank you InuYasha." Kari said and kissed him. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Rin ran into the living room again, but with Sota. Sota had a deep blush covering his cheeks, but avoided eye contact with anyone. Kagome walked into the room in a green mini skirt and a green and white striped polo shirt. Kagome was smirking. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how Kagome looked. She was breath-taking, drop dead gorgeous. He was shocked even more to say the least.

"Well Sota, when is your girlfriend getting here?" Kagome asked in a smug voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sota said in a squeaky voice. Everyone looked at him and laughed, except Sesshomaru. He just kept his deadpan expression on.

"Wait a second!" Kari said and ran into the foyer where her bag was. She ran back with a notebook and pencil. "Let's start planning you guys."

"For what?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome's birthday is next week and we are going to throw her a party." Sango said.

"How old will you be Okaa-san?" Rin asked.

"She'll be 19 years old Rin." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome smiled that her remembered her age and birthday.

"What will we have at the party?" Sota asked.

"I have some awesome CD's!" Kari said with joy. "I have Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Will Smith, John Mayer and…!"

"Who are these people?" InuYasha asked with confusion just like the others from the past.

"Green Day and My Chemical Romance are bands and Will Smith is a rapper. John Mayer is a singer."

"Wrapper?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No not W-R-A-P-P-E-R it's R-A-P-P-E-R, there is no W." Sota explained. "And rap is a music genre. You don't really sing, but you kind of talk sing."

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"We can always sing the song for them you guys." Kari suggested to Kagome and Sota.

"Okay!" they said. Kari went into her bag and got a karaoke machine. She clicked the button and handed the two microphones.

"Ready?" Kari asked and they nodded. "The song is called 'Switch' by one of the hottest guys on the planet, Will Smith." Kari said and the music started.

"_**Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go**_

_**Nah, he over here**_

_**Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing it is called "Switch" (switch)**_

**_Let's get it going." _**Sota said.

"_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

**_Turn it over and hit it." _**they all sang.

"_**Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked**_

_**Hear that, how the veteran glide the record**_

_**But don't download, go out and buy the record**_

_**Hey, something sexy bout her**_

_**Girl on the floor, all her friends around her**_

_**I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing**_

_**It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something**_

_**I'm just a sucker for a hot track**_

_**Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'**_

_**Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round**_

_**Now bring it on back, break it down**_

_**Now switch."** _Kari sang.

"_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

_**Turn it over and hit it**_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

**_Turn it over and hit it." _**they all sang.

"_**Uh uh uh**_

_**I gotta question, I need to ask somebody**_

_**Why is it that when y'all see me at the party**_

_**Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"**_

_**But oh wait, whoa, y'all forgetting**_

_**When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written**_

_**First one in, last one out the club**_

_**Bursting in, passing out in the club**_

_**Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm**_

_**Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm**_

_**Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm**_

**_Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on Switch." _**Kagome sang.

"_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

_**Turn it over and hit it**_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

**_Turn it over and hit it." _**they all sang.

"**_Hey!" _**they all sang.

"_**Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh**_

_**What you too cute to dance, or you scared."** _Kari said.

"_**It ain't really that hard to do and**_

_**I aint trying to be in love with you and**_

_**All I wanted was a moment or two to**_

_**See if you could do that switch-a-roo and**_

_**Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and**_

_**The thick body and the rear one too and**_

_**I'll be right hear waiting on you to**_

**_See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo." _**Sota sang.

"_**Hey, hey**_

_**That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama**_

_**That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama**_

_**That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama**_

_**That's what I'm talking bout, switch **_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

_**Turn it over and hit it**_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

_**Turn it over and hit it**_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

_**Turn it over and hit it**_

_**Hey switch, turn it over and hit it**_

_**Turn around, now switch**_

**_Turn it over and hit it." _**they all sang.

"**_Switch." _**Kagome said.

The song ended and everyone stared at them. Kari, Kagome, and Sota stared back. Kari was mentally cursing herself for the silence. She my not have been the best singer, but she did have a good voice. Kagome thought it sounded good, but felt kind of bad that no one said anything. Sota cursed himself for being a little to late on his part of the song.

"That was…" InuYasha started. "Weird."

"What do you mean weird!?" Kari asked shocked and outraged.

"It's just that, why would you talk sing when you can sing?" Miroku asked.

"I give up! I'm just going to listen to Rock!" Kari said in outrage and walked to her book bag. She took out a CD and took out some headphones. She walked back into the room and hooked the headphones to the karaoke machine. She put the CD in and started listening to the music. She closed her eyes and sat there. InuYasha walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She paused it and looked up.

"Kari, do you think this Will Smith guy is better than me?" InuYasha asked with sad eyes. Kari smiled sweetly at him.

"No koi, I just think he's hot. You're way hotter and sexier." Kari said and kissed him. He smiled at her and kissed back. She put her headphones back on and started listening again. InuYasha tapped her shoulder again and she stopped. She looked up and sighed. "Yes?"

"What are you listening to?" InuYasha asked.

"Green Day's American Idiot." she said.

"Can I listen, maybe I'll like it better than rap." InuYasha said and Kari looked at everyone else.

"He's right! Maybe it would be better." Sango said and everyone agreed.

"Okay, but I warn you, cover those ears." Kari said and no one listened to her warning. Kari sighed and pulled the headphone cord out. The song 'American Idiot' boomed throughout the house. Everyone covered his or her ears in pain, except Kari who is use to the loud sound. Kari turned it off and looked around. She laughed nervously and bowed. "Sorry everyone."

"What!?" InuYasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru asked.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Kari yelled.

"WHAT!?" they yelled again.

"Oh man…" Kari said and the doorbell rang. Sota walked to the front door and answered it. Kari heard who it was and changed into a ningen form. Sota walked into the living room with two people. One was a girl and the other a boy. The girl had long light brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a pink top with spaghetti strips and boot-cut jeans. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she wore a charm bracelet. The boy was as tall as Kagome with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray shirt with a Nike logo on it and cargo shorts.

"Hey guys, these are my friends. Kim and Taro." Sota said and everyone said hi.

"Hey." Taro said.

"Konnichiwa." Kim said and bowed.

"Hi guys, I'm Kari." she said and waved at them. "That's my fiancé InuYasha." she pointed to InuYasha and he waved. They waved back.

"I'm Kagome and-"

"I know who you are Kagome. Will you go out with me?" Taro asked and took her hands into his. Sesshomaru growled and got up. He walked over to them both and pulled Kagome away from him.

"Taro, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smirk and pulled Sesshomaru upstairs. "We'll be right back."

"He doesn't look so tuff." Taro huffed and sat on the couch.

"Yeah right." InuYasha laughed. "If you mess with my brother you're just wishing for dead kid."

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome**

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru upstairs into her room and shut the door. She turned to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru was shocked, but hugged back. All of a sudden a blue light engulfed Sesshomaru and his left arm grew back. Kagome pulled away and smiled up at him. He looked at his new arm and then to Kagome. He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Thank you koi." Sesshomaru said and kissed her again.

"Your welcome, but you owe me know. You can't kill anyone from this time. You can't kill any boys that approach me, talk to me, or hug me." Kagome stated and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Okay koi." Sesshomaru sighed and kissed her again. They both walked back downstairs and heard a crashing sound. Taro was on the floor unconscious and a very pissed off Miroku and InuYasha standing over him.

"Don't ever touch my woman again!" they both yelled and went to sit next to their women. Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You can't do that either." Kagome said and Sesshomaru frowned. Kagome walked over to Kari and whispered to her. "Kari we need to entertain these brats. Any suggestions?"

"Hm…oh I know!" Kari said with excitement. "Sesshomaru-sensei! We haven't trained at all today."

"You are right Kari. Let's go." Sesshomaru said. He grabbed his swords and walked out the door.

"Any of you people who want to watch a sword fight with the possible chance of blood, follow me." Kari said and picked up her staff. She concentrated on in and it turned into two swords and she walked out the front door.

"Did someone say blood?" Taro sat up quickly.

"Yeah, come on. Sesshomaru and Kari are going to fight outside." Kagome said and went outside with everyone following. Everyone sat down in the grass as the fighters did their stretches.

"This is going to be interesting." Miroku said. "We haven't really seen Kari fight before."

"Yeah. You go koi!" InuYasha cheered Kari. She blushed a little and waved back. She took out her swords and a battle stance. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and took a stance.

"Come on man! Can you go easy on me today!?" Kari whined her question. Sesshomaru smirked at her and shook his head. Kari sighed and with an attitude said: "Fine, be that way, gosh!"

"Really? Okay then I will be, and just for you I'll use a normal speed." Sesshomaru stated and ran at Kari. Kari held her guard and blocked Sesshomaru attack with both swords. "Today's lesson Kari-chan is, improvisation. What does improvisation mean Kari?"

"To make the best of what you have on the spot." Kari said and slashed at Sesshomaru. She made a small cut on Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Good Kari, now when you battle, sometimes your enemies can wound you or manage to take a weapon that you have away." Sesshomaru said and blocked one of Kari's attacks. "Today we will learn how to improvise without a arm." Sesshomaru said and slashed Kari's hand. She was bleeding a lot and slowed down a little bit. She stopped and grabbed her wounded arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK SESSHOMARU!!!!? HOW DARE YOU HURT MY INTENDED!!!?" InuYasha screamed and reached for the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha! Stay out of this!" Kari ordered and InuYasha, even though he didn't like it, sat back down.

'This is great, I can move my arm…wait…' Kari thought and looked at her sword on the ground. Sesshomaru charged for her and she blocked with one sword. She looked at her other sword and kicked it up with her feet. It landed in her mouth and she started fighting with her right arm and mouth. Sesshomaru was impressed to say the least, but kept fighting.

"Whoa, she's holding the sword with her mouth." Sango said with shock.

"Just like Zolo!" Kagome and Sota cheered. "YAY Kari!"

"Well look at that sensei, even your girlfriend is cheering me on." Kari said and smirked as best she could with a sword in her mouth. They clashed swords again. "So how's the relationship with Kagome going?"

"Well, I haven't told her my true feelings yet. I let my emotions go whenever we're alone and she seems to like my kisses." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"You smug S-O-B." Kari said and attacked him again. They both fought for about three hours. During that time Kagome ordered pizza and everyone ate lunch, except Sesshomaru and Kari. Soon Kari was knocked to the ground and her weapons taken away. Sesshomaru held the tip of the Tokijin to her throat and she looked up into his cold eyes.

"You have improved Kari and this Sesshomaru impressed that you were able to use both swords without using both hands." Kari's eyes shined with joy and she smiled at her sensei.

"Doomo Arigato Sesshomaru-sensei." Kari said with joy.

"Do you yield?" Sesshomaru asked with blood dripping down his arm.

"Hai." Kari said and tilted her head towards the side to show she had given up. Sesshomaru backed away and sheathed his sword. He helped a bleeding and bruised Kari up and helped her walk towards the group. She had one broken arm, a ton of gashes on her legs, two cuts on her face, and a bruise on her shoulder.

"Gosh Sesshomaru, did you have to hurt her so bad!?" Kagome asked with anger.

"Nani!? She hurt me too!" Sesshomaru stated with shock that Kagome was scolding him for training Kari. "Plus, it is apart of her training."

"Braking my arm is apart of training?" Kari asked in a sarcastic voice. Sesshomaru growled and sent her a death glare. Kari just smirked and walked to InuYasha.

"Are you okay koi?" InuYasha asked and started to look her up and down. He held worry in his eyes, which shocked Kari. Nobody, except her mother, showed her worry. No boy cared enough to do so. Kari smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine koishii, I just need to heal." Kari assured him. Sota's little friends, Kim and Taro got up along with Sota.

"Well this was fun, but I have to go. I have to be at work by four." Taro said and left.

"I have to go too." Kim said and was about to leave when Sota stopped her.

"Uh…Kim, can I ask you something?" Sota asked a bit nervous and pulled Kim towards the house. "Kim, would you like to, uh…go out with me this Friday on a date?"

"Sure Sota! I would love too." Kim said and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me later k!" she yelled while running down the stairs to catch up with Taro. Kari gave Kim's retreating figure a look and turned to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"Did you smell it?" Kari asked with seriousness.

"Yeah, Taro lied, and that Kim was lying too." InuYasha stated in a cold tone that Sesshomaru would be proud of.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"Kagome, we heard Kim talking to Sota. Sota asked her out on a date, whatever that is, and she said she would love too. She lied about it." InuYasha stated. "And Taro was lying about work."

"Not to mention that Taro kid had his scent all over Kim. They have coupled a few times. She doesn't smell like a virgin." Kari said with sadness. "I feel bad for Sota."

Sesshomaru started to growl and bark. Kari responded with a few barks and looked at InuYasha. He barked once and ran off. Kagome looked at him in confusion, but returned her gaze upon a very happy Sota. She then frowned and walked inside. Soon the others followed. Sota walked into the house and looked around.

"Hey, where is InuYasha?" Sota asked in in particular.

"He went out, he'll be back soon Sota-chan." Kari said while she turned back into an inuyoukai. "Sesshomaru! Did you have to do this to my outfit? It was one of my favorites and I barely get to wear it!" Kari whined, as she looked her shredded skirt. Sesshomaru looked at her in his youkai form and just smirked. Kagome saw this and playfully smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked with a pout. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Kari's wounds healed instantly and she started to pop her now healed, but was broken arm.

"So Sota-chan, I hear you going out on a date this Friday." Kari teased and Sota blushed.

"I just…uh…" Sota stuttered.

"What is a date?" Rin asked and smiled at Sota.

"It's when a boy ask a girl he likes to go somewhere with him. Like when you go to get something to eat, he can ask a girl to go with him. This girl however is not related to him at all." Kagome explained while eating an apple.

"It's kind of like when Sesshomaru and Kagome go off for alone time for a few hours." Kari said with a smirk and Kagome blushed. "Of course girls can ask the boy to go out as well, but mostly boys do it."

"Oh…Sota," Rin started. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Rin, you will not date until you are at least over ten. Then I shall pick and age more suitable." Sesshomaru growled and glared at Sota. Sota shiver and Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru heard her and raised an eyebrow with interest at her.

"You'll make a great father someday." Kagome said and Sesshomaru's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that. Kagome walked up to him and shoved the apple into his mouth and walked off.

"Otuo-san, I am fourteen." Rin said with cheer. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with wide eyes, the apple still in his mouth.

"I'm back!" InuYasha yelled and ran into the room.

**With InuYasha after he left**

InuYasha followed Taro and Kim for a few blocks. They were holding hands and talking. InuYasha could hear what they were saying the whole time. He was beyond pissed at what they were saying about Sota. It made him want to go down there to them and beat the shit out of them. (A/N: InuYasha was jumping from house to house.)

"I can't believe he believed you." Taro laughed. "He is so fucking naïve it's funny."

"Yeah, it is funny." Kim said with less enthusiasm in her voice.

"I know babe! It will be all worth it once we get a good grade on this project." Taro laughed. "How lucky are we to get the nerd? Like anyone wants to be his friend." he said with a smirk. "Except that stupid Kuno."

"Does your face still hurt?" Kim asked a little worried.

"A little, that damn Inu-Trasha or whatever his name is! Listen, I don't like him, so I'm gonna get a few of my guys to teach him who's boss. Maybe I'll get them to have a little fun with that hot fiancé he has." Taro spat and walked to a house. "You wanna come in for some fun? My parents are out of town for the week, and my older sister is working all day."

"Sure." Kim said and walked into the house after him. InuYasha stood outside on top of the house. He was so pissed off he was transforming. No one said anything about his intended like that. The Tetsusaiga calmed him down and he left when he started to hear moaning sounds. Today was not a good day for him. He gets to see his mate-to-be get hurt, he has to tail some good for nothing kids, and he gets to hear them doing…UH! It confused him though, the whole time he was tailing them, the girl Kim was reeking of regret and sadness. What is up with that? Maybe if he asked the others they would be able to explain the situation.

'I think if I don't get to hit something soon I'll go crazy with rage.' InuYasha thought as he walked down the streets still in human form. That's when a robber ran up and holding some woman purse. InuYasha smirked and grabbed the guy's collar.

'THANK KAMI!!!' InuYasha cheered mentally and punched the guy unconscious. InuYasha walked off and went to the shrine.

* * *

**DG14: Another chapter complete! Sorry it took so long everyone, I was up for 24 hours and I didn't feel like typing.**

**Sesshomaru: Your sister was foolish to give you coffee at nine o' clock at night.**

**DG14: Yeah. She isn't a fool though! She's smarter than you!**

**Sesshomaru: Sure…:rolls eyes:**

**DG14: Show me a collage degree then we'll talk.**

**Sesshomaru:…………**

**DG14: I thought so. Well party peoples, please read and review! Ja Ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Party Planning

* * *

**

InuYasha walked into the house and stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had wide eyes and an apple in his mouth. InuYasha couldn't help, but smirk at him. Kari walked up to InuYasha and hugged him. InuYasha hugged back and looked at Kari. Relief washed over him when he saw she was completely healed.

"What did I miss?" InuYasha asked and looked at his brother. It was just getting to hard not to laugh so he did. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha and growled.

"You know Sesshomaru, you would be a lot more threatening if you didn't have that apple in your mouth." Kari giggled and sat next to InuYasha on the couch. Everyone soon came in and joined them. Sesshomaru took the apple out of his mouth and ate it.

"Now, shouldn't we plan this party?" Sota asked.

"Okay," Kari said and took out a notepad. "What day is Kagome's birthday?"

"Wednesday the 13th." Sota said and InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Oh man! I almost forgot!" InuYasha said in panic.

"You are not the only one little brother." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone, but was really panicking inside.

"Why? What's so important that you forgot on that date?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"It's our father's birthday." both brothers said at the same time.

"Whoa!" Kari and Sota exclaimed.

"Oh wow, how should we celebrate it?" Kagome asked.

"I say we do a double birthday with some karaoke and then after the kids and old people go to bed, we can play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, or the Alphabet Game." Kari stated and wrote some things down on the notepad.

"What's truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's when you ask someone truth or dare and if they pick dare someone has to dare that person to do something that they wouldn't normally do. If they pick truth, then the person has to answer a question truthfully." Kagome said in a bored tone.

"The what is the Alphabet Game?" Sango asked.

"It's a drinking game. It's when a person picks a letter of the alphabet and everyone has to say a word that starts with that letter. If a person says a word that has already been repeated then that person has to drink." Kari explained in a bored tone. "The goal of the game is to be the only person not to drink."

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yep, oh no good. I can't play." Kari said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"It's illegal for someone to drink if they are under twenty-one in America." Kari said.

"Are you in America?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Viva Japan!" Kari laughed and everyone looked at her with confusion. "Viva is Spanish for live."

"Okay, what is spin the bottle?" Miroku asked.

"It's where you have a bottle and people circle around the bottle. One person has to spin it and whoever the bottle points to, you have to kiss them, tongue and all." Sota said with a laugh when Miroku made a pervert look.

"I say we play right now!" Miroku said with cheer. Sango hit him on the head, but not hard enough to make him unconscious.

"No Miroku, maybe later." Kari said not really paying attention to what was happening or what she was saying. Everyone looked at her with shock, but she didn't notice. Suddenly a cell phone went off with some weird song that Kagome was singing when she heard the ring tone.

**"_Well, I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted_**

_**Drinking son of a gun**_

_**I wear my jeans a little tight**_

_**Just to watch the little boys come undone**_

_**I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band**_

_**Gonna get a little crazy just because I can!"**_ Kagome sang to herself and stopped when Kari answered her hone. "I love that Gretchen Wilson song."

"Who is Gretchen Wilson?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Country singer." Kagome said in a whisper as Kari started to talk on the phone.

"Konnichiwa?" Kari answered and started to speak in English. "_Sup my homie? Just kidding man! How you been? Uh…Kimiko? Oh tell her that I have a friend who would love her!….Uh huh…Oh….WHAT!? He didn't….oh…Nathan bro listen, you can not tell anyone that you talked to me. Not even Jasmine…it's important. If he finds me…thank you so much…love ya lots. Later bro._" Kari hung up her phone and put her face in her hands. She started to cry. InuYasha was worried and ran to her side. He hugged her and started to purr to calm her down.

"Don't cry koishii…what happened?" InuYasha asked with worry.

"My father…he's looking for me…but…" Kari trailed off and started to cry harder.

"But what?" InuYasha asked with worry. Kari dried her tears and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"He killed my mother…" she whispered. She then looked up and her eyes were pitch black. Everyone heard what she whispered and were shocked. Kari's aura started to snap and crackle. "I…will…kill…him…" Kari growled with anger.

"Please koishii, calm down!" InuYasha begged and hugged her tighter. "It will be okay, we will get him later."

"Who was that on the phone?" Kagome asked with sadness in her voice.

"It was my older brother Nathan. He's so sweet, but a little perverted." Kari laughed and cried. "He's the only guy who was ever nice to me before I met InuYasha or any of you."

"Kari, I'm so sorry…" Sango said and trailed off. Sango hugged Miroku for comfort and her hugged back, but wasn't being a pervert.

"You all don't have to be sorry. The only one who has to be sorry is my father when get a hold of him." Kari growled. "As of now, I HAVE NO FATHER!" Kari then picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Can you please come over to this time, it's really important! Thank you sir."

"Who did you just call?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lord InuTashio, my father shall pay for what he did." Kari growled and walked outside. Everyone soon followed and waited for about ten minutes. InuYasha and Kari stood a few feet away and started to talk.

"I love you koi." InuYasha said sweetly and hugged her.

"I love you too." Kari sobbed. "Why her, why now?"

"I don't know…" InuYasha said and kissed the top of her head.

"What did you find out about Sota's friends?" Kari asked while drying her tears.

"Well, it seems they're using him to get a good grade, whatever that is. The thing is though, that Kim was reeking of sadness and regret whenever Taro talked badly about Sota." InuYasha informed. Kari looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded to her. He then whispered something into Kagome's ear. She looked beyond pissed, but she knew it would wait. Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi walked up the steps with Kagome's grandfather. Everyone looked towards them with sad faces. Mizuki looked towards them a bit confused, as did her grandfather. Kagome walked towards them and explained everything. After that they both looked towards Kari who was being held by InuYasha, sadness was their only expression. All the ones with youkai hearing looked over to the well house and stood up. InuTashio walked out with hast. He walked over to the others just as the rest of Kagome's family.

"What has happened that is so important to get me out of a meeting with the other gods and goddess?" InuTashio demanded an answer and looked at Kari. His eyes looked worried and he shot InuYasha a death glare. "InuYasha! Did you have anything to do with Kari's sorrow?"

"No! Inu-sensei, my father has killed my mother and I was wondering if I could go back to my home to face my father?" Kari asked with a weak voice.

"What? He killed…" he trailed off when Kari started to cry silently. "Kari, I will allow it, but you must bring three other people with you on this journey. Also remember your promise to Naraku to bring that friend of yours here."

"Yes Sensei. InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, will you all come with me to my home to help me defeat my father?" Kari asked with hope.

"Of course I will koishii, I will kill that bastard for harming you and your mother." InuYasha stated and hugged her again.

"I will also come." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'm going too." Kagome said with confidence.

"Okay then, you will have four days to complete your mission." InuTashio said. "Be ready by dawn tomorrow."

"Yes sir." all four said and bowed.

"Sota, I have to talk to you." Kagome said and grabbed Sota by the arm. She pulled him into the house. They went to her room and she closed the door. "Sota, this important, I need you to handle all the party stuff while we're gone. Also, stay away from Taro and Kim."

"What!? Why?" Sota asked with shock.

"Kari and Sesshomaru had InuYasha follow them and they said that they really didn't like you, they were just using you to get a good grade on that science project you have." Kagome said sadly. "I'm sorry Sota."

"It's okay Kagome, I knew this friendship was too good to be true. I shouldn't have blown off Kuno." Sota said sadly. "Well, you better start packing." he said and ran downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, except for Mizuki, who was starting dinner.

"YOUKAI BE-"

"Grandpa! Stop it!" Sota ordered and took his sutras from him. "You can't use your sutras on InuYasha and Sesshomaru's dad. One, they wouldn't work because they can't. And two if they could it wouldn't work because he is a god." he stated and Sota and his grandfather walked out of the living room. Kagome walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey, I'm done packing." Kagome said and sat next to Sesshomaru. She looked at InuYasha and Miroku who were playing one of Sota's video games. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing a fighting game, I'm kicking the houshi's ass!" InuYasha said with a smug look.

"Amateur." Kari sighed and looked at the TV screen.

"What's that suppose to mean?" InuYasha asked.

"It means that I can kick your ass at this fighting game." Kari stated in a bored tone.

"I'd like to see you try." InuYasha huffed. "The only one who can beat me is Sota."

"Okay Dog Boy, you're on! Winner has the loser be their slave for a week." Kari stated.

"Deal." InuYasha said and shook her hand. Kari took Miroku's controller and started to play. In less than under two minutes Kari had beaten InuYasha. Sesshomaru was smirking at this and Kagome was laughing.

"Looks like I have a slave for a week." Kari said. Sota walked into the living room.

"Hey! Can I play winner?" Sota asked.

"Sure, I won." Kari said. InuYasha handed his controller to Sota and under five minutes Kari had beaten Sota. Everyone in the room was shocked. "Do not mess with a person who has played video games for most of her life." Kari said in a bored tone and left the room.

"Whoa, Sota…aren't you like Tokyo's first place winner in that local video game competition?" Kagome asked with shock.

"Yeah…" Sota said with awe. Kari walked into the room again.

"Yo, my dogs, dinner is ready." Kari said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"How were you able to beat Sota?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, there are a few reasons. One, I've been playing video games ever since I was five. Two, I spend most of my time playing video games, drawing, or typing. So my hand and finger reflexes are awesome. Three, when I'm angry or upset, I put all that negative energy into my gaming." Kari said flatly. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. You guys can just sit here staring into space, more for me I guess." Kari said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wow, she does all that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, she draws pictures and writes stories. You should see some of her art. It is really good." InuYasha said and followed. Soon the others followed and they all ate dinner, except Sesshomaru and InuTashio. They sat there drinking tea.

"Sesshomaru?" Kari asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you eat raw meat?" Kari asked.

"Yes why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No reason…" Kari said. 'SO COOL!' Kari thought and continued to eat, as did the others. The whole dinner was mostly silently with a little conversation between Miroku and Kagome's grandfather. After that everyone went to bed to rest for what was to come the next day.

**Next Day**

Everyone was assembled outside of the well house. Ready to go back to the past. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo decided to say in the future because of party planning. Kari was dressed in clothes from her time and she loaned a few to Kagome. InuYasha and Sesshomaru wore their normal outfits, but were going to get some that matched Kari's time later.

"Well, we're going, and Sota remember what I told you!" Kagome waved a goodbye, as did Kari and all five of them left for the past. They all arrived to see Kikyo standing in the clearing holding her bow and arrow ready. She was aimed for Kari.

"Don't move!" Kikyo ordered and they all stood there looking at her.

"What do you want Kikyo?" InuYasha asked in a bored tone.

"InuYasha! I loved you, but you picked this bitch over me!" Kikyo was about to fire her arrow when a tentacle destroyed her weapon.

"Kikyo! I told you never to go near Kari and her friends or you would die!" Naraku yelled as he walked towards her. Everyone looked shocked except Kari.

"Hey Raku-chan!" Kari said and waved. InuYasha was so shocked that his jaw dropped. "Maybe if I took him he could use his miasma to poison 'him' and his insides would melt from the inside and out." she whispered to herself, but the ones with good hearing heard her. Kari gave an evil smile, but it quickly went away. Naraku was about to attack Kikyo when she ran away. He sighed and walked up to the little group.

"Hey Kari!" Naraku said with cheer and put her hands in his. "I know I asked before, but will you be my mate?"

"Naraku, I told you I love another. I love you as a friend not a mate. I love InuYasha as a mate and soon we will be." Kari said sweetly and smiled at him. She pulled her hands away and put a hand over InuYasha's mouth to stop him from growling.

"Oh…okay, well what brings you all back?" Naraku asked in a cheery tone that freaked everyone else out.

"Well, it's a long story, so I'll tell you when I get back. Could you do me a favor and watch Kikyo?" Kari asked.

"It will be my pleasure. Anything for you Kari." Naraku said with a smile.

"Oh and to let you know, I'm going to got get your new mate. Bye Raku-chan!" Kari said and with a smile and they headed off. They started to follow InuTashio to a clearing and they stopped there. Kagome was deep in thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked and everyone turned to her.

"I just have this feeling that I keep forgetting something…" Kagome said and her head snapped into a different direction. "I sense two Shikon Jewel shards coming from that direction."

"Oh great it's the wolf." InuYasha spat. Koga busted through the clearing with a smirk on his face. He walked up to Kagome and put her hands into his.

"Hey Kagome, you ready to come with me and be my woman?" Koga asked with a dashing smile. Sesshomaru started to growl and pulled Kagome away from him.

"Don't touch what's mine!" Sesshomaru growled and was about to hit him when a huge portal opened in the clearing. Lord Kin, Lord Ryuu, and Lord Ryoga walked out.

"Listen Inu we-son?" Ryoga asked as he saw Koga.

"Father? Is that you? I thought you died, I saw you!" Koga sobbed and walked up to his father.

"No way…" InuYasha whispered.

"Way." Kari whispered back. "InuYasha, be nice to Koga and don't embarrass your dad."

"Feh." InuYasha huffed.

"Son, I am dead, but I stay in the other world as one of Inu's advisers. Since he is a god he needs advisers." Ryoga said. "It's good to see you son. Have you kept that promise you made to Ayame a long time ago?"

"Father, I love Kagome, but seeing she is Lord Sesshomaru's woman, I have no chance." Koga sighed sadly.

"Don't worry son, you still have Ayame." Ryoga said and hugged his son.

"You gotta love those Kodak moments." Kagome said and everyone, except Kari, looked at her. "What? It's a saying."

"Well we need to get going." Inu said and the other lords nodded. Inu they motioned for the others, except Koga, to come over. All five stood in front of the portal and the other four stood to the side. "Now, you all must join hands for this to work." they all joined hands and looked to InuTashio for the next direction. "Now off you all go and do not release your hands from each other or someone might get lost in the time vortex!" he yelled as he pushed them into the vortex.

* * *

**DG14: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH:crying with joy: I have some wonderful fans! Oh and I would like to apologize for this chapter. It wasn't as good as I wanted it and I had to cut it short. Sorry to you all who were waiting for this, but I promise you the next chapter will be better.**

**InuYasha: I hope it is too. Oh and DG will not update until she has 5 more reviews. We're not asking for a lot because of the sucky chapter.**

**DG14: He's right! Well, once I have 5 more reviews I will update! Love All! Ja Ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: My Time

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled. They were falling down the vortex. Hands still together. They handed onto something soft. Sesshomaru landed on the bed first then InuYasha. Followed by Kari then Kagome. The three under Kagome moaned in pain.

"Oww…" Kagome said and looked around. "We're in a bedroom." she said. The bedroom looked like a normal one, for a semi-rich person. It had a queen size bed with dark blue sheets and a comforter in the middle of the room. In front of the bed against the wall was a desk with paper, textbooks, DVDs, and Cds on it with a desk chair. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, alarm clock, tissue box, and CD player on it. Next to the desk was a 30" TV and Play Station 2. (A/N: Do not own.) On the PS2 were a ton of games and some other electrics. On the walls were two shelves with a ton of books and bookmarks on it. It also had a lava lap. On the floor was a chest at the end of the bed and in front of it were two beanbag chairs facing the TV. The walls were covered in a dark blue paint that matched the dark blue curtains and had posters. The posters had different music groups on them and one with a few animes.

Kagome looked at one of the posters in shock and got off of everyone. Kari soon followed, as did the boys. Kari turned to see Kagome looking at an all to familiar poster. She turned around to see Sesshomaru and InuYasha looking at it as well. Kagome turned to Kari with confusion.

"I can explain." she said with worry. "But first we have to gather some of my important stuff and get out."

With that said Kari took all her clothes and valuable things and put them into a bag. She looked at her bulletin board to see a note. Kari looked at it and took it down. She opened the note and read it.

_**To My Loving Daughter Kari,**_

_**You may have left before I got to say goodbye, but I will always be with you remember that. Your so-called "father" is looking for you. Be careful, for he has changed since you left. He is now a demon. Please be careful and watch over your siblings and new friends. I know I could've met your fiancé, but I am happy for you none the less. Take Boxer and Snoopy with you. The keys to my car are on you board. Be safe my daughter.**_

_**-Mother**_

_**P.s.: Remember I shall always love you.**_

"I love you too Mom, but how did she?…" Kari whispered and looked towards the others. She smiled sadly and grabbed her things. She put a finger to her lip signaling to be quiet and they nodded. Kari walked to the door and looked outside. No one was there. She slowly walked out to see nothing. "It's cool you guys."

"You sure?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kari said and walked into the kitchen. She heard whimpering and ran to the pantry. She opened it and out came two dogs. One was a German Shepard and the other a Jack Russell Terrier. "Snoopy! Boxer!" Kari cried and the dogs ran to her. "Mommy missed her puppies!"

"Uh…these are you children?" InuYasha asked a little freaked out.

"I adopted these dogs InuYasha, they're my pets. Like Buyo is to Kagome." Kari said with a smile. She hugged both dogs and pointed to the German Shepard. "This is Boxer, he's a pure bread German Shepard." she said and then pointed to the Terrier. "And this this Snoopy, and pure bread Jack Russell Terrier."

"What is pure bread?" InuYasha asked.

"It's means what Sesshomaru is. He's of a pure breed. He has not mixed with a breed. It's like if a inuyoukai mates with another inuyoukai, then when they have a inuyoukai." Kagome said and InuYasha gave a confused look.

"It just means that their parents didn't mate outside of the breed. Like instead of Boxer's dad mating another German Shepard, he could have mated a Terrier." Kari said. "And he would have turn out to be a mixed breed or a mutt."

"Oh! So they could've turned out like me?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kari said and stood up. The dogs started jumping on her. "SIT!" she yelled and the dogs sat down. Kari walked over to a dower and pulled out two dog leashes. She put the on the dogs and walked outside. "You guys hurry into the car so no one will see you."

Kari ran to the car and put her things in the trunk of the SUV. Snoopy and Boxer with in as well. Kari opened the doors and signaled the others to come over. They quickly walked over to them.

"Okay, Kagome sits next to me in the front and you two in the back." Kari said and everyone nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat in the back and Kari put their seat belts on. She then got into the drivers seat and buckled up. She started the car and the two brothers started growling.

"Cool it you two, its just the car starting." Kari said and started backing out of the driveway. She drove down the rode and the car was silent. The silence was getting to Kari so she turned on the CD player. The song 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts was playing. (A/N: Don't own.)

"_**I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, **_

But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

The song was playing from the CD and somehow the others understood the words. Kagome started to hum to the song. Kari looked over to her and smiled. Finally the uneasiness stopped.

"_**I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take. **_

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish."

Kari looked in the rearview mirror to see InuYasha laying his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, sound asleep. Kari mentally awed at this and got Kagome's attention. Kagome looked at her and Kari pointed in back. Kagome awed and giggled. Kari took out her camera phone and gave it to Kagome. Kagome took a picture, but the sound from the phone ringing woke them up. Kari took the phone and muted the music.

"Hello?" Kari asked. "Hey Kimiko, sup?….where are you?….uh huh….I'll come and get you sweetie…it's okay…don't cry….just grab your things and meet me outside…okay….love ya lots…bye."

"That was Kimiko?" Kagome asked and she nodded.

"Why was she crying?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't-huh? How did you know she was crying?" Kari asked with shock.

"You said she was." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"But…I was talking in English." Kari stated and they all looked at her in shock. Kari picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Milord, I have a question…How can they speak fluent English now?" she asked and was silent for a few minutes. "Okay thank you." she said and hung up.

"Well?" they asked.

"He…doesn't know." Kari said with an innocent face and the rest sweat dropped. Kari turned the music back on and continued to drive.

"_**This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big."**_

The song ended and Kari put a different CD in. The song was 'A Song For Dad' by Keith Urban played. (A/N: Don't own.) Kari sat there in silence, as did the others. InuYasha and Sesshomaru's ears perked up and InuYasha turned to his brother. Sesshomaru turned to him and nodded. InuYasha smirked and got comfy in his seat. Unknown to the others a plan formed in their minds. When the song finished Kari couldn't hold back anymore. She started to cry silently. InuYasha's nose twitched and his ears wiggled. He looked up at Kari.

"Kari…" InuYasha called and she quickly dried her tears. She turned to glance at him with a sweet, but forced smile.

"We have to stop for fuel." Kari said and pulled into a gas station. She got out of the car and looked at the others. "Do not get out of this car."

"Okay." they said and she filled up the gas tank. She walked into the store for a few minutes.

"Did you smell that?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru and one of the dogs wined. He looked to see it was Snoopy. He started talking in a dog language.

_**:The only reason she was crying was because the song reminded her of what she doesn't have.:** _Snoopy barked.

**"Doesn't have?" Sesshomaru asked.**

_**:Unlike you too who probably have one, she never had a father. Well she did, but he never loved her.:** _Boxer barked.

"Interesting." InuYasha said and the whole conversation Kagome was staring at them.

"Weirdo's." Kagome said under her breath and sat back in her seat. Kari came into the car again holding some drinks and food.

"I got something to eat and drink just in case any of you were hungry or something." Kari said with a smile and handed everyone something. She opened some dog treats and before she gave them to Boxer and Snoopy she looked at Sesshomaru and InuYasha. "Do not try to eat these! They're for pet dogs only. Plus Kagome and I wouldn't want to kiss either of you if you eat one of these."

"Why would we wanna eat one?" InuYasha asked and Kari took plastic wrap off of the two large treats. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha's noses twitched. She gave the two treats to Boxer and Snoopy and they started eating. Sesshomaru and InuYasha stared at the treats the whole time.

"That's why." Kagome said. "Remember, things aren't always what they seem."

"You got that right!" Kari huffed and started the car.

"Hey Kari?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Kari asked.

"What state are we in?" she asked.

"Georgia." Kari answered and stopped at a stoplight.

"Where are we going anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"We're going to pick up Kimiko, then going to my sister's house." Kari said and drove down a rode. She took a right turn and stopped. She honked her horn and waited. The door opened and a girl with short black hair, pale moon skin, and teary brown eyes got into the SUV. She tossed her bag in the back.

"I was horrible Kay!" the girl cried and closed the door. She sat next to Sesshomaru and put her face in her hands. "He tried to force himself on me!"

"Which one? The one like Inu, Sess, Koga, or Yasha?" Kari asked as she drove away.

"Koga…." Kimiko sobbed.

"Kimi," Kari sighed. "You can't have more than one boyfriend at once."

"I know, it's just, they're so hot and their personalities are just like them!" Kimi whined.

"Kimi," Kari started. "What if I told you I have someone who wants to marry you?"

"Do I know him?" Kimi asked.

"Heck yes!" Kari shouted. "I use to love him, remember?"

"Naraku?" Kimi asked with shock. "Uh…Kari…when your dad last hit you, did he hit your head?"

"Kimi, look at the two guys next to you." Kari ordered and Kimi did just that. Kimi looked at the two men and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Kari, this is too much!" Kimi giggled. "Getting some rejects from a Anime Con. and dressing them up isn't going to fool me!"

"Anime Con? What's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Even sounds like him!" Kimi squealed and Sesshomaru, Kari, and InuYasha winced. Kari drove down a dirt rode and behind a small forest then up into a driveway of a large house.

"InuYasha, can you show her when we get out of the car, that you're the real deal?" Kari asked sweetly and parked the SUV.

"Sure koi." he said and they all got out. They all stood in front of the SUV and watched. InuYasha pulled out a transformed Tetsusaiga. Kimiko stood there in disbelief.

"Kari, explain." Kimi said in a shocked voice. "NOW!"

"Kimi, clam down!" Kari pleaded.

"I'll calm down when I know why our favorite Anime characters are standing right in front of us!" Kimi yelled and pointed to the others.

"Anime characters?" the others asked.

"Thank you Kimi!" Kari said in an annoyed voice. "They didn't know and now you're going to explain what they are!"

With that said Kari took her things and the dogs out of the SUV. She walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. She waited for about a few seconds when a tall man with short jet-black hair and green eyes answered the door. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a faded green shirt.

"Kari? Is that you?" the man asked.

"Listen Darren, I need to see Jasmine." Kari said and he nodded.

* * *

**DG14: Another chapter complete! Rock on!**

**Kagome: I wonder what Kimi will tell us…**

**Sesshomaru: Indeed.**

**DG14: Please read and review more! We love you all so much and will not update until I have 10 more reviews! Laterz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Explanations

* * *

**

Kari walked into the house and put her things down. She looked towards Darren's figure that was running upstairs. Kari sighed and walked outside to the others. Kimiko was standing there silently with the others staring at her. They were waiting for something to happen.

"You guys!" Kari called to them. "Come inside so we can get the whole mess sorted out."

"Okay." they all said and followed Kari into the house. They all walked in with the dogs trailing behind. Boxer and Snoopy sat on the floor and the human-like people sat on the black leather furniture and waited. Kari paced back and forth until someone walked into the room.

"Little sis!" called a woman with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She run up to Kari and hugged her to dead.

"Jazz! Can't breath!" Kari gasped and the older woman let go. She muttered an apology and looked at her. "So how's married life treating you?"

"Great, I just figure out I'm pregnant!" Jazz said with excitement.

"That's so totally awesome! I would love to have kids!" Kari said and looked at InuYasha. He blushed a little. Jazz turned to the others and waved.

"You guys, this is my older sister Jasmine." Kari said and Darren walked in. "And this is her husband Darren."

"Sup ya'll?" Jasmine asked.

"Sup?" Darren asked.

"Sup?" Sesshomaru and InuYasha asked with confusion.

"It's short for 'what's up'." Kari explained and turned to Jasmine and Darren. "This is Kimiko, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha."

"InuYasha?" Jasmine asked. "Isn't that that person off of that show you always talk about?"

"Yeah! He looks like him too." Darren said and looked at his ears. "Dude, are those ears real?"

"Yeah…" InuYasha said with confusion. Jasmine walked up to him and touched them.

"Wow, they're so soft." Jasmine said and started playing with them. InuYasha started growling.

"Jazz, enough of the intros, where's Nathan?" Kari asked. Jasmine turned to her and frowned.

"Your father…Nathan is in the hospital." Jazz said on the verge of tears. She hugged Darren and started crying. Kari was shocked and sat down. She hung her head low with sadness and InuYasha went up to her. He kneeled in front of her and put his hand on hers.

"Koi…aishiteru…" InuYasha said and started speaking in Japanese. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine love." Kari said in English. "I love you too."

Kimiko, Jasmine, and Darren looked at them both in shock. Their jaws dropped at what Kari said. It really surprised them because she's mostly a social outcast and would rather talk to herself than anyone else.

"Love?" Jazz asked. Kari looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"InuYasha is my fiancé." Kari said with a smile. The three were even more shocked.

"I am so jealous Kari!" Kimiko stated in a happy voice. "I mean I got the ones who are like them, but you bagged the real thing!"

"Thanks…I think." Kari said a little confused. Darren looked shocked and put two and two together.

"You mean they're the real characters?" he asked and Kari nodded. Jasmine looked shocked.

"Kari, explain!" Jazz demanded.

"Okay…" Kari sighed and told them the whole story of how she met InuYasha and the others. Kagome helped with some of it as well as InuYasha. Sesshomaru just sat there silently. Thinking about the situation. "And that's it."

"Whoa…yay you! And better yet, yay me!" Kimiko cheered. "I got Naraku as a mate!"

"That still doesn't explain that poster in your room, or this 'Anime' of which you speak." Sesshomaru stated. Kari sighed and sat on the floor in front of them. Kimiko joined her and sighed too.

"Jazz, Darren, a little help?" Kari asked.

"No way! You're on your own little sis." Jazz said and dragged Darren to the love seat to sit.

"You guys my not believe me when I say this so," Kari paused and went to her bag. "I shall show you."

"Do you have the third movie?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah Kimi, wanna watch that one?" Kari asked and she nodded. Kari walked to the TV and stood in front of it. She put the DVD in and looked at them. She then read the DVD cover. "InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of the Honorable Ruler."

"What?" the three asked with shock. Kari looked at the back of the DVD case and read it.

"Many years ago, the Great Dog Demon wielded the Three Swords of the Fang. Upon his death, he bequeathed a sword to each of his sons, InuYasha and Sesshomaru, leaving the third sword, the wrath filled Sounga, locked away forever." Kari read. She then paused and continued. "Now that the Sounga's power has been awakened, these two battling brothers must put away their sibling rivalry and face off against a force that spells doom for all mankind." she finished and went to scene selection on the DVD menu. She picked the awesome first battle scene with InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru sat there in shock. Kari took her seat on the floor. She sat up and hugged her legs to her body. She put her head down to her knees and started to cry silently. Kimiko said this and patted her back. Once the scene was over Kimiko stopped the DVD and looked at the others. Kagome started to cry and hugged Sesshomaru. He held her close, but still looked shocked. InuYasha was the first to come out of his shock.

"Well…" InuYasha said and sighed. "We're not real here, are we?" he asked and Kimiko shook her head. InuYasha sighed and got up. He kneeled to the crying Kari and hugged her. "It's okay koi."

"No it's not! I lied to you and you still trust me!" Kari cried. "I'm so sorry InuYasha." she cried louder and hugged him back. He sighed sadly again and let her sob in his chest.

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha shouted. "If we're not real in this world, but we are here-"

"Then that means you are real!" Kari shouted with surprise. She hugged InuYasha tighter. Everyone looked at the two and nodded their heads. Kari dried her tears and looked at InuYasha. She smiled at him and he returned it. "You guys….we've fooled around way too much. We only have three days left."

"What do you mean Kari?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I have three days until we have to go back." Kari stated. "Kimi, you're coming with us."

"Sweet!" Kimiko chirped and picked up her cell phone. She started dialing numbers on it. Kari rolled her eyes and stood up. She then turned to Jasmine and Darren.

"You guy, you mind if we crash here tonight?" Kari asked with puppy dog eyes. Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sure thing Ms. Smart-ass." Jasmine said and then gave her a sly look. "Then I can tell your fiancé embarrassing things about your childhood."

"You wouldn't!" Kari cried.

"I would." Jasmine said and Kari growled. InuYasha sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I can tell you embarrassing stories about InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk and InuYasha growled at him.

"You wouldn't!" InuYasha growled.

"I would." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kari smiled at him and giggled.

"I think I like my future brother-in-law." Kari said with a smirk. Sesshomaru returned to the with a sadistic smile of his own and Kari laughed.

"The whole world is plotting against me." InuYasha said with fake sadness and stood up. Kari stood with him.

"Well, I'll show you all to your rooms." Jasmine said and stood. "Now we only have two rooms available, so you guys are going to have to share."

"Okay, girls in one room, guys in the other?" Kari asked a little saddened.

"Wait, how about I crash on the couch for the night and the lovebirds can sleep in the same room." Kimiko offered. Kari's face lit up and she hugged Kimiko.

"Thank you!" Kari squealed and grabbed InuYasha's hand. She then handed him her bags and pulled him upstairs. Everyone just stood there with a sweat drop.

"Well, Kagome, shall we?" Sesshomaru asked and took Kagome's hand. They both walked upstairs and went into a room. They saw InuYasha and Kari making out. Sesshomaru visibly shivered and twitched. Kagome blushed and lead him out of the room. They walked into another room.

"This one seems safe." Kagome said and lie on the bed. "This bed is softer than the one I have at home."

"Kagome!" Kari called and walked into the room. Kagome looked at her and blushed. "Have a nice show?"

"I…uh...me…hehe." Kagome stuttered and looked away. Kari giggled and sat on the bed.

"Okay you two. Tomorrow we're going shopping." Kari said with excitement. "Then we're visiting Nathan in the hospital."

"Why are we going to shop?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are not walking around Georgia looking like a Anime Con geek." Kari stated and went to the door. "Plus, this is a special mall we're going too."

"Special mall?" Kagome asked and Kari smirked.

"You'll see...dinner is in a while. Sess, I expect you to eat." Kari said with no room for argument. She then left and went downstairs. Jasmine, Kimiko, Darren, and InuYasha were in the living room. InuYasha and Darren were sitting in front of the TV playing a video game. Kari sighed and sat next to InuYasha.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"InuYasha, you know you suck at video games. Why do you even try?" Kari asked as sweet as possible.

"Feh." InuYasha huffed and lost the game. "Crap!"

"Told you, you can't beat Darren at a driving game." Kari said with a smirk.

"I'll play him at the on video game with the mini-games on it." Jasmine suggested and took the controller from Darren.

"Whatever." Kari said and watched them play. InuYasha got beat again.

"What the hell!?" InuYasha cursed. "Why can't I win!?"

"Well, you won't win against anyone in this family." Kari stated.

"Why not!?" InuYasha asked in his usual annoyed tone.

"Well, I'm a mini-games and adventure game expert, Kari is also an adventure games expert, she is also a combat/fighting game expert. Darren is an expert in car games. Nathan is the expert in sports games." Jasmine stated with a smile.

"So, what games can I be good at?" InuYasha asked.

"Well…uh…maybe you should try an adventure game." Kari suggested and took a video game out of her bag. She walked over to the PS2 and put the disc in. "This game is called Spiderman." (A/N: Don't own.) she said and sat back down. They sat there for about two hours watching InuYasha. Kimiko and Kari went off to order a few pizzas. Darren and Jasmine went to sleep. The doorbell rang and Jasmine woke up to answer it.

"Dinner is here!" Jazz yelled to everyone.

"Okay." InuYasha said, but was still playing the video game. Jasmine walked in with three pizzas.

"Food!" Kimiko yelled and took one of the pizza boxes. They all walked into the kitchen, except InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru! Kagome! Dinnertime!" Kari yelled and they walked into the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked in without his armor and weapons on. He looked around the dining room and saw a huge glass tank full of fish.

"Why do you keep fish in a glass holder?" Sesshomaru asked no one in particular.

"It's called a fish tank." Darren said while taking a bite of food. "You keep fish in there as a pet."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because." he said.

"What type of fish are these?" Sesshomaru asked. Kari and Jasmine dropped their food on their plates. They had shocked and scared faces.

"You hold him down, I'll get the duck tape." Kari said and Jasmine nodded. She ran off and went for some type. Darren started rambling on about fish and what not. Kagome and Kimiko were about to fall asleep when Jasmine tackled him to the ground. Kari came back and duck taped his mouth. They also tied his hands with the tape.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because no one wants to hear him ramble about his stupid fish!" Kari and Jasmine both yelled. "Now! Don't bring it up again or else! Talk about it with him when you both are alone!"

Sesshomaru nodded quickly and sat down. Kari and Jasmine put Darren in his seat and took theirs as well. InuYasha walked into the room. He sat next to Kari and sighed. Kari swallowed her food and looked at her distressed intended.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kari asked with concern and handed him a piece of pizza.

"Thanks, and nothing is wrong." InuYasha said and took a bite. "It's just that that game, I'm at the part were I see this green guy again and I have to beat him to win."

"Say what!?" Jasmine and Kari asked with shock.

"What? I have to beat this green guy again. I think it's the end though." InuYasha said and took a drink of his soda. Jasmine, Darren, and Kari looked at each other.

"InuYasha, show me after dinner okay." Kari said and he nodded an okay. They finished eating and cleaned up. Darren was set free and was put to clearing the dishes. Kagome stayed in the kitchen to help him clean up. Kimiko went outside with Sesshomaru and they sat on the porch. Kari, Jasmine, and InuYasha went back into the living room.

"Okay Dog Boy, show us whatcha got." Jazz said and they all sat on the floor. InuYasha picked up the controller and started playing again. In a few minutes he destroyed the Green Goblin and saved the day. Kari and Jazz sat there dumbstruck.

"Whoa Jazz, did he just do what I think he did?" Kari asked with shock.

"Yeah…whoa…" Jazz said and looked in disbelief.

"InuYasha, you just accomplished something that I have done before, but no one else I've known has." Kari stated with shock.

"What did I do?" InuYasha asked with confusion.

"You defeated a video game in a record amount of time." Jazz stated. "What was your record little sis?"

"Four hours and thirty-two minutes and twelve seconds." Kari answered. "And it took InuYasha fours hours."

"So I broke your record?" InuYasha asked with hope.

"Yeah…" Kari trailed off and hid her eyes behind her bangs. She then looked up quickly with the biggest smile she had ever had. She hugged InuYasha tightly. "I love you so much!"

**With Sota and Company**

"Miroku! Sango!" Sota called and they both ran into the room. "I need you to get all the party games ready!"

"Hai sir!" they both said and saluted. They ran into the other room and two minutes later.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!" SMACK

"He'll never learn." Shippo said and Sota shook his head.

**With InuYasha and Company**

It was the middle of the night and quiet throughout the house. Everyone was asleep except a certain goddess in training. She was in the kitchen typing away on her computer. She sighed a heavy sighed and read the next e-mail.

"Uncle Ted sent me something." Kari whispered to herself. She started reading this and her expression went dark. She put her head down on her desk and started to cry silently. InuYasha's ears and nose twitched. He opened his eyes slowly to see no Kari next to him. He started to panic and smelled her tears in the air. He quietly went downstairs and followed the smell into the kitchen. Kari sat there crying. He walked over to her and kneeled.

"Kari, what's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"He killed them." she cried softly. He picked her up and hugged her. She snuggled into his arms and cried softly. InuYasha turned off her computer and carried her back upstairs. He passed by Sesshomaru and Kagome's room. The door opened and Sesshomaru came out. InuYasha stopped and looked at his brother. They stared at each other and InuYasha realize Kari was asleep and cleared his throat.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you in a minute?" InuYasha whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and InuYasha went to go put Kari down. He came back and they both walked into the kitchen. They sat there in an uneasy silence until Sesshomaru stood.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru started and InuYasha looked at him. "if you're not going to say anything. I am just going to leave."

"No please, I need advice." InuYasha stated and Sesshomaru sat down again.

"What?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru, I love Kari more than anything." InuYasha said. "I just don't know how I can help someone who has lost so much. I mean she has suffered her whole life and I thought I had it bad."

"Well, you just need to be there for her like you are now." Sesshomaru stated and looked at him. "Now you will give me advice."

"Say what?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself!" he spat and glared at his younger half-brother.

"Okay, what advice?"

"It's about Kagome, believe it or not, I love her." Sesshomaru stated and InuYasha gave him a smile that turned into a smirk.

"Fluffy's got a girlfriend!"

"Silence! Now I want to tell her, but I don't know how." Sesshomaru stated and looked at the wall.

"Just come out and say it." InuYasha said. "When she wakes up in the morning, tell her."

"Also, I want to ask her to be my mate." Sesshomaru said with a small blush.

* * *

**DG14: Another chapter complete. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**InuYasha: Man where have you been and why haven't you updated in forever?**

**DG14: Well school started! Give me a break! Please review! Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: The Pit

* * *

**

**::Last Time::**

"Now you will give me advice."

"Say what?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself!" he spat and glared at his younger half-brother.

"Okay, what advice?"

"It's about Kagome, believe it or not, I love her." Sesshomaru stated and InuYasha gave him a smile that turned into a smirk.

"Fluffy's got a girlfriend!"

"Silence! Now I want to tell her, but I don't know how." Sesshomaru stated and looked at the wall.

"Just come out and say it." InuYasha said. "When she wakes up in the morning, tell her."

"Also, I want to ask her to be my mate." Sesshomaru said with a small blush.

**::Continue::**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat in the kitchen for another hour talking. It seemed so nice to actually talk without having to deal with life or their sibling rivalry. They both shared a few jokes and Sesshomaru even laughed. They were having a civil conversation between brothers. They talked about old times, new times, and the in between. They were acting like they didn't hate each other, but found a brotherly connection and love for one another.

They finally decided to go to bed when it was 3:30 in the morning. InuYasha made his way back to Kari and Sesshomaru to Kagome. They both laid down next to their loves and held them close while they were swept away into the realm of dreams.

**With Sota and Company  
**

"What do you mean you lost it!?" Sota yelled at Miroku.

"I lost my mojo!" Miroku cried on Sota. Sota just stood there with a sweat drop and sighed.

"Tell me what happened." Sota said and Miroku began his story.

"I was outside meditating and Sango was watching the clouds go by. She was sitting next to me, but…but…" Miroku started to cried. "I COULDN'T GROPE HER!"

"Is that it?" Sota asked and Miroku dried his tears. He nodded to Sota and Sota continued. "You haven't lost, but found something Miroku."

"Found something?" he questioned and looked at Sota with confusion.

"You have found a respect for Sango and now you can marry her like Kagome says you should." Sota stated and walked out of the room.

"Marry….?" he questioned and smiled. "If I marry Sango, I can show my love for her in more ways than one."

"Hey Miroku." Sango said as she walked into the room. Miroku pulled Sango to him and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Sango?" Miroku asked and Sango blushed. "If you do I will promise to do whatever you want, and of course state my undying love for you."

"Oh Miroku, you promise not to go after other women?" Sango asked on the verge of tears.

"Hai." he said sincerely. Sango looked into his eyes trying to find a lie, but found pure honesty. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly. She started crying tears of joy.

"Hai, aishiteru Miroku. I will marry you." Sango said and Miroku's face lit up. She looked into her hazel eyes and kissed her sweet lips. She returned the kiss and they pulled away when Sota, Rin, and Shippo stood in front of them with smirks on their faces. Sango blushed a deep red and Miroku laughed nervously.

"Nice Miroku." Sota said and grabbed Rin's hand. He pulled her into the kitchen to help with some party stuff. Shippo looked at the retreating couple and smiled.

"They're so cute together." Shippo stated and Miroku and Sango nodded.

**With InuYasha and Company**

"KIMIKO!!!!!" yelled a young woman in purple pajamas.

"Uh-oh! Gotta go!" Kimiko told the others at the breakfast table and ran out the backdoor. Kari run into the kitchen with one of the deadliest looks ever. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Where is she!?" Kari screamed and the two that were in there Darren and Jazz, backed away from her.

"What's wrong koi?" InuYasha asked as he hugged her from behind. Kari's rage lowered and her eyes changed back.

"My laptop is fucked up." Kari cursed and leaned into his embrace. InuYasha hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear.

"Kari, can place a courting mark on you?" he asked in a whisper. Kari's breath hitched and she looked at him with wide eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love you." she told him and leaned her neck to the side as a sign of submission.

"Good, as you two are my witnesses, Kari will belong to me and only me." he said and bit down on the axis of her neck and shoulder. Darren and Jazz looked at them both with shock and Jazz walked over to them.

"Kari…" Jazz whispered and a purple light engulfed them both. It surrounded them and they disappeared in it. Once the light was gone. Jazz and Darren gasped. InuYasha wasn't InuYasha anymore. He was taller and had two green stripes on each cheek. He also had a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

Kari had her eyes closed and InuYasha looked down at her. His eyes went wide because she got shorter. He picked her up and went upstairs to their bedroom. He passed Sesshomaru and Kagome's room and heard Kagome crying. Surprisingly they were not tears of sadness, but of joy. InuYasha smiled and continued to the room. Once he got in he put Kari down and caught a glimpse of his wrist.

His eyes went wide at the transformation. He had two green stripes on each wrist. He looked in the mirror to see the stripes and crescent moon. It was weird, he never had this before. He would have to ask Sesshomaru later.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru**

It was early in the morning and Sesshomaru was waiting for the beauty in his arms to wake. He inhaled her scent of Sakura blossoms and spring rain. It was as heavenly as ever. She scent however was a little different than normal. It was a little more spicy than usual. Then it hit him, she was in heat.

'This should be interesting.' he thought. Luckily his youkai was sleeping to notice this new development.

"…mmmm…..Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes. He looked down at her and smiled a sweet smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning love. Aishiteru." he said and Kagome looked at him with shock. She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." she said and snuggled into him.

"Kagome, I was wondering. After we help Kari and such, maybe you can become my mate and the new Lady of the Western Lands." he stated and inhaled more of her scent. "Then we could get married."

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned and sat up. He sat up next to her and hugged her.

"Kagome, I love you more than I could love anyone." he stated and hugged her tighter. "Please be mine."

"Of course Sesshomaru, I will be yours forever." Kagome cried with joy and hugged him. "This will mean the next time in public I will have to put a courting mark on you in front of everyone to show our engagement." he stated. Kagome kissed his lips and sighed in contentment. They sat there for about a half hour and Kagome decided it was time to get up. She dressed into an outfit that Kari loaned her and Sesshomaru was in his regular clothes.

"Shall we love?" he asked and Kagome smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the door.

"OMG! INUYASHA!" Kari yelled with joy. "YOU'RE SO KAWAII!"

"Huh?" Kagome and Sesshomaru said. Kari and InuYasha walked out of their room and into the hallway. InuYasha was wearing so cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. Kagome gasped at him and Sesshomaru smirk. They both studied his new features with amazement, well Kagome was amazed.

"Courting mark eh?" Sesshomaru questioned and InuYasha nodded. "Well little brother, congratulations."

"Say what?" Kagome and Kari asked in unison.

"This Sesshomaru-"

"Does not repeat himself, we know." Kagome and Kari said in unison.

"For a guy who does repeat himself, you sure to say that phrase a lot." Kari stated and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "We need to get you dressed into some normal close bro."

"Bro?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It's short for brother and plus I can call you that sense I soon shall be your sister-in-law." Kari stated and pulled Sesshomaru into a room. "We have to get you changed for so we can go to The Pit."

"The Pit?" all of them asked.

"I'll explain later, Yasha-bear go find Kimiko." Kari ordered and went into a room with Sesshomaru.

"Yasha-bear?" Kagome asked as she suppressed a giggle.

"Feh!" he huffed and walked downstairs. Kari went into Darren and Jazz's room to find and outfit for Sesshomaru to wear. She walked to the dresser and picked out some blue jeans and a green t-shirt. She then pulled out some socks. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Get undressed." Kari ordered and Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"No." he said simply.

"Do it or I will have to use force." Kari warned and Sesshomaru smirked at her. She then smiled evilly and put his clothes on a chair. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled her hair back. She sighed and stared at him. She took a battle stance and his smirk grew.

"You really think you can beat me?" Sesshomaru asked in a mocking tone.

"Sure." Kari laughed and tackled Sesshomaru. They both landed onto the bed and Kari straddled his waist. He started to wiggle under her. "Stop moving and take it off!"

"No!" he growled.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Kari yelled. Just then InuYasha and Kagome walked into the room with Kimiko. Both inuyoukais stared at them and the three stared back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" InuYasha screamed.

"It's not what you think!" Kari shouted with a blush. "I was trying to take his clothes off! WAIT! That didn't sound right! I wanted him to get undressed-NO!"

"Well little brother, it seems that we've traded spouses. Have fun with Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smirk and Kari growled at him.

"I hate you so much Sesshomaru!" Kari said with a full blush. She got off of him and took the clothes off the chair. She handed Kagome the clothes and covered her face with her hands. "You dress him in decent clothes!!!"

"You're mean Sesshy." Kagome scolded and Sesshomaru grinned. InuYasha huffed and ran after Kari. Kagome sighed and held out the clothes for him. "Put them on."

"No." Sesshomaru said simply. Kagome then pouted cutely and made a small whimper. Sesshomaru mentally groaned.

'Everytime.' he thought. 'For the rest of my long life I will not be able to resist that look.'

"Pwease Sesshy-kun." Kagome pleaded cutely and looked at Kimiko. She giggled and walked out of the room.

"Fine koi." Sesshomaru sighed and took the clothes. He started taking off his clothes with Kagome still in the room.

"YOU PERVERT! AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I TURN AROUND!" Kagome yelled and turned her back. Sesshomaru smirked and took his off of the rest of his clothes. He walked up to Kagome and hugged her from behind. She squealed in shock. She stood there for a moment then her eyes when wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong koi?" Sesshomaru asked then whispered in her ear. "Soon, I shall have you, and the way I am speaking of is without clothes."

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Darren, Jazz, and Kimiko ran into the room to see the two. All three blushed and turned away.

"L-Listen, I don't know how you do it in Japan, but here people don't see each other naked unless their married." Darren stated nervously. "Or if they're just really close without marriage."

"Wow, Kagome are you a virgin?" Kimiko asked with a full blush.

"W-why?" Kagome asked with embarrassment.

"I feel bad, your first time is going to be very painful." Kimiko stated and walked out of the room.

"He'll split you in half with that thing." Jazz giggled and walked out of the room with a very displeased Darren behind her.

"Are you….are you that huge?" Kagome asked with worry. Sesshomaru hugged her tighter from behind and kissed her neck.

"Kagome, you will be fine when the time comes." Sesshomaru stated and kissed her neck again. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her rich scent of Sakura blossoms and spring rain.

"Get dressed ya pervert!" Kagome ordered and marched out of the room. Sesshomaru stood there with a problem. He looked down and mentally groaned again.

**With Kari**

"I swear to god I will kill Kimiko and Sesshomaru!" Kari huffed in irritation. She started typing on her laptop furiously. InuYasha walked into their bedroom and looked at her with anger.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked in a mean voice.

"Fuck off Kimiko!" Kari yelled not noticing it was InuYasha. "If you know what's good for you will leave or it will mean death."

"Mistaking me for you friend eh?" he asked and Kari looked up with shock.

"Inu…InuYasha…" Kagome whispered. She looked at him and began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible fiancée! You deserve better!"

"No Kari!" InuYasha yelled and hugged her. "It's just it hurt me to see you and Sesshomaru-"

"InuYasha, I was trying to get him to dress so we could leave, but you brother is so stubborn." Kari sobbed and hugged him back.

"I know, it runs in the family." InuYasha stated.

"Hold on a minute. Weren't Kagome and you in the same position?" Kari asked and looked at him with annoyance. "You were wounded by Yura of the Hair and she tried to bandaged your wounds, but you were to stubborn to let her!"

"I…uh…"

"Don't play dumb! It was all a misunderstanding and you were going to blow it all out of proportion!" Kari yelled and pulled away from him. "InuYasha! SIT!!!!!"

_**KA-BOOM**_

"JERK!" she yelled and walked out of the room with her laptop. Snoopy and Boxer walked up to him and snickered.

_-Poor Inu-baka!- _Snoopy said in inu.

_-You know, you need anger management my friend.- _Boxer suggested in inu. They both laughed and ran after Kari.

"Feh!"

**Downstairs**

"Sesshomaru, you look nice." Kari stated and looked Sess up and down. He was wearing the green shirt and blue jeans Kari picked out earlier. She walked around him and grabbed his butt. He jumped and shirked like a dog that had its tail stepped on.

"Don't do that!" he yelled.

"But you butt looks so grabble in those pants Sesshy-kun!" Kagome giggled and grabbed his butt too. He yelped and ran to the door. InuYasha walked downstairs and looked at Sesshomaru with anger. He then walked into the living room and looked at the others with anger.

"What's up your ass today mutt-face?" Kimiko asked. InuYasha hit Kimi on the head and feh-ed.

"Oww!" Kimiko cried and hid behind Kari.

"InuYasha sit!" Kari yelled and the others looked at InuYasha as his face collided with the ground.

"Damnit bitch!" InuYasha yelled. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"You shouldn't hit those who are younger than you!" Kari yelled. "Especially girls!"

"Why are you fussing Kari, I mean I'm older than you." Kimiko stated 'as a matter o' factly'.

"She is!?" everyone else said with shock.

"But she's so more mature." Kagome said and pointed to Kari.

"Hold on!" InuYasha yelled. "I wanna know how you can 'sit' me!"

"I don't know…" Kari stated.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" InuYasha yelled/asked the question.

"I don't know how okay!" Kari yelled at him. "God! Why are you so angry all the time!? You were nicer before!"

"Well, maybe I'm just being so damn protective because I love you and you're so beautiful that a ton of guys want you!" InuYasha yelled back and Kari looked up at him with shock.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" Kari asked with shock. InuYasha blushed and nodded. Kari smiled at sweet smile and hugged him. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks." he said and hugged her back.

"Uh…" Kagome said and then cleared her throat. "Are we going to leave or what?"

"Right!" Kari said and pulled away from InuYasha. She walked to the door and grabbed her purse and keys. "Take your swords."

"What, I thought we were going to blend in." Sesshomaru stated.

"The Pit is a special place from people who are special." Kimiko stated.

"And I don't mean stupid or mentally ill people. I mean the ones with powers." Kari added.

"Such as?" Kagome asked.

"Here." Kari said and handed Kagome a hammer. "Smash my laptop with it."

"WHAT!?" Kagome shouted as Kari put the laptop on the coffee table. "You love this computer more than anything!"

"Fine." Kari said and took the hammer. She then smashed her laptop. "Just count to ten….1...2...3..4...5..6...7...8...9...10...okay! Watch!" Kari ordered and put both hands on top of the laptop. Suddenly a weird green symbol in the shape of a 4 appeared on her forehead. Her hands turned green and the laptop started to fix itself. Once the light faded Kari stood while holding a repaired laptop. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru stood there in 'aw' and Kimiko applauded.

"You've gotten better." Kimiko stated and put on her guitar. She held it about ready to play.

"I love your power Kimiko! I'm so jealous!" Kari squealed. Kimiko nodded knowingly and started to play. It was a soft sound until Kagome noticed something.

"Huh? Kimiko, how is it that you're not using a amp, but the sound is coming out full?" Kagome asked with confusion.

"Her power!" Kari cheered. "Kimiko, target practice!"

"Okay…" she said and walked out of the house with the others following. Kari and Kimiko stood there looking at the open space with trees around. Kari took out some Cds. "Pull!" Kimiko yelled and Kari tossed a few Cds. Kimiko turned a knob on her guitar and the pulse waves from the sound destroyed the Cds. "Moving targets please."

"Right!" Kari yelled and concentrated her power into the Cds. She tossed them while chanting something and the Cds went in different directions. The Cds were destroyed by Kimiko's guitar. "I'm bored of this, let's go!"

"Do as you will." Kimiko said seriously and they both burst out laughing. The others looked at them weirdly and the laughed stopped.

"It was off of InuYasha Feudal Combat the video game." they both said. "It's one of Sesshomaru's little catch phrases."

"Whatever, can we go now?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure thing love." Kari said and they all walked to the car. Jazz and Darren said their goodbyes to them and hopped into the car. "To The Pit!"

"Feh." InuYasha said as they drove. Kari drove onto the highway. Sesshomaru and InuYasha held onto their seats. They both were shaking because of the other cars.

"Chill you guys!" Kari said and drove off of the highway to their exit. They drove down a dirt rode. "Hold on!" she ordered and started to go faster. The car was soon at 90 and climbing. Suddenly the ground opened up and the SUV drove inside. Kari started slowing down and stopped. Then they heard a beeping sound and the car started to go down into the ground like an elevator. It finally stopped and the place lit up.

Rock music was being played and Kari started driving again. A rocker's voice came out of nowhere and said:

"_Welcome to The Pit. Where all rockers young and old come to crash, shop, and most importantly rock! This is a place for those with special powers. Hopefully you are a member or are just in need of a membership! Remember there is no fighting and the drinking age is 21. Have a badass time here at The Pit! YAAAAAAA!!!"_

"Nice." Kimiko said and Kari drove down the tunnel. When they reached the end all, except Kimiko and Kari gasped in 'aw'. There was a large mall underground. It looked like a huge 'Hot Topic', but had a food court and movie theater. Kari parked the car and got out. The others soon followed and walked to the front entrance.

"Welcome to The Pit guys." Kari said and opened the doors to reveal a huge mall and a ton of different people walking around. Inside was bigger than the outside. Kari grabbed InuYasha's hand and Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's. "You guys, we're here for two things, concealment spells and clothes."

"So, which way?" InuYasha asked.

"Well for one, we need to see David and the other Mika." Kimiko stated and started to walk away. Kari pulled InuYasha to follow her. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed right behind. They walked to a gadget store and walked in.

"Yo! David!" Kari called and a tall guy with very dark skin and short black hair walked up to them. He was wearing tan cargo shorts and a green shirt that said 'Squirrelly Wrath' on it and a picture of Foamy the Squirrel on the back throwing nuts. His nametag said 'David'. (A/N: Don't own!)

"Hey it's the twerp!" he said and hugged Kari. Kari growled in anger and hit him.

"I am not a twerp! Just cause you're taller and older!" Kari growled. "And just by one year!"

"Hey, little girls shouldn't growl." he scolded. InuYasha hit him on the head and growled. He pulled Kari behind him and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Do not call my intended a twerp!" he growled at him.

* * *

**DG14: I finally get over this cold thing! Too bad its pollen season! Sorrry I haven't updated in a while. High School is kiling my ass. I thought this was a great chapter.**

**Kagome: Yup! I agree! It's fun to grab Sesshy's ass!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn...-blushing-**

**InuYasha: I thought it was funny! Well, please read and review more! We WILL NOT update until we have 10 more review and votes! Love all! Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Suit up!**

* * *

**::Last Time::**

"Hey it's the twerp!" he said and hugged Kari. Kari growled in anger and hit him.

"I am not a twerp! Just cause you're taller and older!" Kari growled. "And just by one year!"

"Hey, little girls shouldn't growl." he scolded. InuYasha hit him on the head and growled. He pulled Kari behind him and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Do not call my intended a twerp!" he growled at him.

**::Continued::**

"InuYasha, please calm down. He's only teasing me." Kari stated and stood in front of InuYasha. David looked at Kari like she was a freak.

"Oh I get it, you're so in love with that show Kari, that you named you boyfriend that." David said with a laugh. "Why name some man after that gay-wad!?" he asked and laughed more. David then examined InuYasha and the others. "Let's see…"

"David!" Kari yelled in annoyance and hit him on the head. He wasn't fazed by it at all and continued to look at the three. He then pointed to Kagome.

"The only hot one, that is acceptable." he stated and Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru growled at him and extended his claws. They started to drip acid and David backed away with shock. "H-HOW!?"

"Long story! Listen David, we need some concealment watches." Kari stated and David nodded to her. He ran to the back of the store and came out with three watches. He handed each one to the youkais and hanyou. Kari put hers on and turned into her original form.

"Wow, human does suit me." she stated and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"No duh." Kimiko stated and started to look around. Sesshomaru, with help from Kagome, put his watch on. A light surrounded him and when it faded he had short jet-black shaggy hair and brown eyes. His claws and fangs were no longer there. InuYasha looked similar, but had hazel eyes. Kari then paid David and they left the store.

"Now for clothes." Kimiko stated and ran into a Hot Topic. (A/N: Don't own.) Kari gripped InuYasha's hand tighter as they walked to the store. All the girls were staring at InuYasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hand tightly and they walked into the store. Suddenly a really peppy woman with short black hair and mocha skin walked up to them.

"Hey Kari!" said the woman. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and black shirt with Sesshomaru on it. She also wore a Sesshomaru button; sweat band that was on her wrist, and a nametag that said 'Mika'.

"Hey Mika." Kari said and was put into a headlock by Mika. Mika then ministered a nuggie. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say it!" Mika shouted and her grip on Kari tightened.

"FINE! All hail the Queen slash Lady of the Western Lands and Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Mika-sama!" Kari shouted and was released by her. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at both women in shock. Kagome started to growl an inhuman like growl and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"Mine." she stated and everyone looked at her. Sesshomaru the walked in front of her and dropped the concealment spell. Mika looked at him with shock and touched his face. Sesshomaru's claws then started to leak acid and Mika's smile widened.

"Explain Kari." Mika ordered and smiled at her. Kari then took about ten minutes to explain the situation and Mika had a mixed looked of annoyance and joy.

"So, that's it." Kari finished and Mika laughed.

"Wow, no wonder you were missing." Mika laughed and hugged Kari. "You're lucky little sis, you go a hottie…and I got-"

"David…" Kari giggled. Mika shot her a look, but smiled.

"Not David, Evan." Mika stated and Kari looked at her with wide eyes.

"HIM!?!?!?!?" Kari looked at her with shock. "But he's a total two-timing jerk!"

"Kari, I know you don't like him, but I love him. Please get along with him for my benefit." Mika stated and hugged her friend. Kari hesitantly hugged back with a still shocked face. She looked right at InuYasha and smiled.

"Fine I will, as long as you're happy Mika." Kari said with acceptance and Mika smiled.

"Well Kari, you did write a song." Mika stated and grabbed a CD player. "Let's sing it, for old times sake."

"Okay…Kimi!" Kari yelled and the young woman ran up.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"We're singing the song." Kari stated.

"But we needed Jenny and Sam for it." Kimiko stated and Kari looked at Kagome.

"We have Kagome, all we need is someone else." Kari stated and suddenly a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes walked in. She was wearing a red sweatshirt and guy blue jeans.

"Sam!" all three girls yelled with joy and ran to her. "We need you to sing!"

"The song?" she asked. All three nodded. "Okay, well there is an amateur singing group in the food court in 30 minutes, you guys want to enter and win some cash?"

"Sounds like a plan! Come on Kagome, this'll be fun!" Kari stated and dragged Kagome out of the store. Everyone followed and made it to the food court. They signed up for the contest and started practicing. The whole time Kari explained the situation to Sam.

"Wow! But InuYasha is mine Kari! You know that!" Sam stated and pulled on InuYasha's arm. Kari pulled back still holding the lyrics. Suddenly in the action the lyrics were ripped and unreadable.

"Thanks a lot Sam! Now what are we going to sing!?" Kimiko yelled and hit Sam. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kagome's mind.

"I got it! Can you guy memorize quickly?" Kagome asked. The girls nodded and Kagome handed them papers. For that half hour they practiced like no tomorrow.

"_Will all contestants please make there way to the stage for the competition to begin."_

"That's us! Wish us luck guys." Kari said and the boys did just that. All walked to the stage to get ready.

**::With Sota::**

-Ding Dong-

"I got it!" Sota yelled and walked to the door. He answered it and his smile went to a frown. "What do you want Taro?"

"Now now Sota, is that anyway to treat a friend?" Taro asked and Kim stood there behind him with a sad face.

"Listen Taro, I don't like you, now leave!" Sota ordered and Taro snapped his fingers. Suddenly three guys bigger than Taro came up behind him.

"Now Sota, be nice or I'll have my friends here rough you up a little." Taro stated and Sota walked out of the house. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the God Tree.

"I can kick your ass Taro, you and your dumbassed friends!" Sota shouted with anger and stood his ground.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Taro asked with anger. Sota whistled and InuTashio came to where he was. InuTashio was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. He also wore blue Vans.

"This army." Sota stated and InuTashio stood behind him. Taro and his buddies, except Kim, laughed.

"It's just one puny guy! What's he gonna do!?" Taro laughed the question. Sota then smirked.

"Puny boy? Well, Let me tell you. When your ancestors where off being born I was fighting a greater evil!" InuTashio growled and turned into his youkai humanoid form. The others looked at him with shock, but soon the shock turned to fear as InuTashio turned into his true form. The large inu towered over the whole shrine and most of the neighborhood.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!?" all they guys yelled. "RUN AWAY!!!!!!!" they yelled again and ran away. InuTashio turned back to his humanoid form and looked at Sota. He smiled and Sota smiled back.

"Thanks a lot milord!" Sota said and bowed.

"Onegai Sota, just call me dad. I am of course you future father-in-law." InuTashio stated and Sota's smile widened. He then turned to the house to see Kim still standing there with a saddened expression. Sota then walked towards her.

"Sota, gomen nasai. It's just, Taro was going to tell everyone at school that I'm not a virgin if I didn't obey him." Kim stated and hugged him. "All he did was use me, I'm sorry for leading you on. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Sure," Sota said with a smile and hugged her. "plus you can help me with my relationship problems since you're a girl."

"You have a girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Well, I really like this girl, and I want to be with her, but her dad…." Sota said and look at Kim. "To be blunt, he scares the shit out of me."

"Well I can help you there!" Kim stated and they both walked inside the house.

'What have you gotten yourself into Inu, old boy?' InuTashio asked himself as he followed the kids into the house.

**::The Pit::**

"Next up! The group called 'New Moon'." said the male announcer and all five girls got on stage. Kagome walked up the lead mic and smiled at Sesshomaru. Kari, Sam, Mika, and Kimiko took their places. Then Kagome cleared her throat.

"This song is dedicated so someone special to me." Kagome said into the mic and the music started up.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_ Kagome sang. The music started to change tempo and the crowd went wild.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it ( "Ohhh!!!" Kagome sang. )  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of."_ the other four sang.

"_Ohhhhh ohh no chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no." _Kagome sang.

"_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh." _the others sang.

"_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Ohhhhh_._" _Kagome sang and started to dance to the music like the others did.

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling ( Ohhh )  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad." _the others sang and made a little motions to the music like back-up singers would.

" _Whoa oh oh oh! No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no_." Kagome sang sweetly. InuYasha and Sesshomaru smiled at the fun she was having on stage.

"_Give up, give in." _the others sang.

"_Check the grin you're in love." _Kari sang beautifully and InuYasha cheered extra loud for her.

"_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in lovvvvvvvvveee." _Kagome sang.

"_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love." _the others sang.

"_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it." _Kagome sang dramatically.

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love." _the other ended softly.

"_Ohhhhhh,  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in lovvvvveeee. ( Sha la la la la la aahhh! )"_ Kagome ended the song and the crowd went wild. Everyone started to chant 'encore'. All the girls bowed and all the other groups got on the stage. (A/N: I do not own the song I'm Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules.)

"Well dudes and chicks, it is obvious that are winners are…" the announcer said and trailed off for dramatic suspense. "New Moon!"

"Oh my god!" Kagome whispered to herself and the other girls in the group squealed in excitement. They pulled Kagome to the announcer and were awarded their winnings.

"Excuse, but ladies, please tell us your names and why you chose that song." the announcer asked.

"Well," Kari started. "I'm Kari."

"Kimiko."

"Sam."

"Mika."

"Kagome."

"Kagome?" the announcer asked and eyed Kagome weirdly. "NO WONDER YOU LOOK FAMILIAR!!"

"Uh-oh!" Kari yelled and whistled. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru jumped onto the stage and reached for their swords. "No! Your concealment will go-" before Kari could finish Sesshomaru and InuYasha pulled their weapons out and their concealment spells dropped. "Down…."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, AND KAGOME!!!!" a crazed fan yelled.

"Sam, get us outta here!" Kimiko ordered and Sam nodded. Sam then concentrated her energy and teleported the group to the Hot Topic that Mika worked at.

"That was close." Mika stated and Kari hit Sesshomaru and InuYasha. They both winced and looked at Kari with confusion.

"Don't give me that look. I was trying to tell you guys not to take you weapons out but no! You both had to play hero!" Kari scolded and David ran in with another guy. The other guy wore glasses and had short black hair, with a rat-tail like Miroku. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with black cargo pants. The pants had chains on it. He wore a sweatband on each arm. His sweatshirt had Gaara on it. (A/N: I do not own Naruto.)

"Hey are you all okay?" David asked and hugged Kari. Kari had a shocked expression and looked up at David. Kari nodded weirdly slowly and InuYasha growled at David.

"Are you okay hun?" the new guy asked Mika.

"Yes Evan, I'm fine." Mika said and hugged him. Kari then looked at Evan and Mika.

"Hey Evan." Kari said. Evan looked at her and glared. Kari then smirked mentally and got out of David's hug. She walked over to InuYasha and hugged him. "InuYasha?"

"Yes love?" InuYasha asked with sweetness. Evan looked at InuYasha with a dull look. Kari smiled up at InuYasha.

"We should get you some new clothes." she stated and pulled InuYasha around the store. She picked out four different outfits and pushed him into the dressing room. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed Kimiko around getting some new outfits for themselves. As they pushed Sesshomaru into a dressing room, Kagome, Kimiko, and Kari chatted away.

"You know Kagome," Kimiko whispered. "If you really wanna wow Sesshy-sama, you should get some sexy lingerie."

"WHAT?!" Kagome squeaked with surprise.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with worry and ran out of the dressing room. Sesshomaru was completely naked and Kagome's face burned red. Mika, Sam, Kari, and Kimiko got into the circle. They all clasped their hands together and Kari cleared her throat.

"Let us bow our heads in prayer." Kari started. "We thank you God for letting us see one of the most wonderful sites that Jesus Christ himself bestowed upon us."

"Because even Mary wouldn't be a virgin after seeing a site such as Sesshomaru naked." Mika stated and all the girls nodded and said "amen" in agreement. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood there with confusion and Evan and David just sat there with sweat drops (A/N: Okay, I know. It seems so cheesy, but come on! It was an awesome joke!).

"What the fuck!?" InuYasha yelled and also walked out of the dressing room naked. "Kari! How do you work these damn "boxers"!?"

"Dreams do come true!" Sam cried with joy (A/N: Okay I know, they're such Drama Queens, but come on! Seeing Sesshomaru and InuYasha naked in the same room is fucking sweet!).

"You put them on like pants love." Kari stated and walked into the dressing room with InuYasha. After a few seconds the word 'Pervert' was yelled and you could hear a slap. Kari stomped out of the dressing room blushing like mad. She walked over to the bench outside the store and sat there in anger. InuYasha came trailing out with a smirk and wearing jeans.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with a look that she would give Miroku in these types of situations. She gave him the 'you are an idiot' look. She then walked after Kari with the rest of the girls following. They all sat on the bench with her.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked nicely and Kari looked at her with annoyance.

"He whispered to me 'Being naked is even more fun when you are naked as well' and then he started pulling up my top and grabbing my ass." Kari said with anger and all the girls shot death glares at InuYasha. He then freaked out and ran into the dressing room.

"InuYasha…SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and you could hear a loud boom in InuYasha's dressing room. The girls, Evan, and David started to laugh at him and Sesshomaru just smirked. He then went back into the dressing room and put some clothes on.

"Ahh, a day can't be complete without Kagome sitting InuYasha." Kimiko stated and the girls giggled at her.

"Kagome, did you ever think about giving Sesshomaru-sama a necklace?" Mika asked with sweetness.

"YEAH! That's a awesome idea!" Kari squealed. "You could control him like you do InuYasha. Of course I want control over Yasha-baby."

"That's his nickname?" Sam giggled and looked towards the store.

"Yup!" Kari smiled and got up. "Kagome, we should get you some clothes too."

"You think so?" Kagome asked and Kari nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I need to wear my clothes and I we don't have time to wash clothes for myself." Kari stated and Kagome got up and followed her into the store.

"I just had a thought." Sam stated.

"You can think?" Kimiko asked with fake surprise. Sam then hit Kimiko on the head.

"Fuck you, anyway, you know how you are going to mate Naraku," Sam started and Kimiko nodded. "Well just think how pissed off Ann would be if she found out."

"Well, I still own Naraku, and now InuYasha." Kari stated with a smirk and Kimiko shook her head.

"No, I do. He is my mate to be." Kimiko stated and Kari shook her head.

"So? Naraku is like Koga to my Kagome and you're his Ayame." Kari stated and Kimiko sighed.

"Once he meets me, things shall change." Kimiko stated and all the girls walked into the store.

**::Somewhere in The Pit::**

"We have found her your excellency." said a tall figure in a black suit and sunglasses. He was talking into a cell phone and stood on the other side of the mall walkway. He was a tall white male with dirty blonde hair and behind his sunglasses were hazel-gray eyes.

"_Excellent Mike, go and carry out the plan." _the voice on the other line stated. _"And kill those who oppose you."_

"Yes sir." Mike said and walked to the store.

**::Inside the Hot Topic::**

"I like the outfit Kagome." Kari stated and Kagome turned around. Kagome was wearing black leather pants and a black top with a jacket over it that was also black. The shirt on the inside had pink writing that said: 'People like you make people like me need medication'.

"You think?" Kagome asked and the door to the store opened. Mika walked over to the man that just entered the store.

"Welcome to Hot Topic, I'm Mika." she stated with a smile. "Do you need any help looking for something?"

"I want the girl." he stated and Mika looked a little confused. The man in black then walked over to Kari and held out a gun. Everyone else froze and stared. "Kari Tama, come with me too see your father."

"What?!" Kari yelled with shock and InuYasha came out of the dressing room. The man then took off his sunglass and Kari looked shocked. "Michael!? Why?!"

"Kari, I will not tell you again!" Michael stated and held the gun to her head. Kari then looked at the gun and concentrated. The gun in Michael's hand then exploded and he dropped the gun. He held his hand and winced. "You just have to make this difficult."

"So sue me! Michael, why are you working for him?" Kari asked with sorrow and InuYasha walked up to Kari. He gripped Kari's hand and stared at Michael.

"Because…if I don't he'll hurt them." Michael whispered and suddenly ten men in black walked into the store they then rushed everyone. The only ones to get away from the struggle were Sesshomaru, Mika, David, and Kari. They then took different places to hide. Soon the men took the captured few and left. The others then came out of hiding and looked around. The store was a wreck.

"Oh man…" Kari whispered and looked around. "InuYasha!"

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out and Kari looked at him with tears. Suddenly Kari's cell phone went off. She then put it on speaker and answered.

"Hello?"

"_It has been a while my daughter." _said a voice on the other end.

"You! You bastard! Where are my friends and InuYasha!?" Kari yelled/asked the question, but more like demanded it.

"_Oh, they are fine…for now anyway." _he said and Kari's breath hitched.

"What do you want from me?" Kari asked trying to hold back tears.

"_What I want, is my little girl. I have heard of where you went Kari. Your mother told me…" _he then laughed and Kari growled.

"How much did she tell you before you killed her?" Kari asked in a stoic voice.

"_Well sweetheart, she told me enough."_ he stated with amusement.

"I'm not your little girl you bastard and I'm not your sweetheart." Kari said with annoyance.

"_Now now Kari, you will have to respect your dear old dad, especially if you want your friends and that fiancé of yours alive." _he said and laughed. _"Now, if you want your friends and intended back, come to where my home is and we shall discuss the situation at hand."_

"Fine." Kari huffed and hung up. She then looked down and saw the Tetsusaiga without its sheathe on the floor. "Tetsusaiga…" she said and picked it up without fail. She then turned to the others and gave them a look of reassurance.

"What do we do?" Mika asked as she was trying to clean the store.

"We go see Nathan at the hospital and then go get everyone back from that bastard." Kari stated and walked to the exit with the bags of clothes that she brought the others. Sesshomaru and David were right behind her.

"Good thing the other guy came in for his shift at the gadget store." David stated and the other two in front of him turned around.

"Mika, come on!" Kari ordered and the small woman came with her bag and a black case. She opened the door for them and closed it after she was the last one out. She then locked it behind them and turned to the others.

"Well, I got my flute and stuff, let's go get the others back." Mika stated and all of them left the mall with determination and confidence.

* * *

**DG15: Okay another chapter. Sorry it took so long! High School sucks, but summer vacation is coming so I might end this and Lady of the Earth during summer vacation! Of course I am going on a trip later, but also the new Lady of the Earth is up check it out people.**

**Naraku: DG, you should get started on it all now! Go! GO!**

**DG15: Okay, okay! Just get someone to close the chapter. leaves**

**Kit: Crazy people everywhere!**

**Sota: That was random.**

**Kit: Yes, yes it was. Well thanks for reading and please review and rate. This chapter sucked so just give us 5 more reviews and votes and we shall update. Thank you for reading, read more or when I take over the world you all shall die! Ja Ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Hospital Visit**

* * *

A dark figure sat on a throne. It had dark skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. It was wearing a dark blue outfit. The pants went down to his ankles and goes into blue boots, just like Sesshomaru's pants design. The top was like a Chinese kimono and had two buckles on the front that attached a cape to the outfit. The cape's collar went to it's ears. He sat on a black throne and had a red carpet that went all the way to the huge black doors. Those doors then opened and four guard walked in two each pushing a huge cage. The youkai on the throne grinned evilly and walked to the cages.

"You got them," he started. "Excellent."

The guards bowed to their master and left the room. The youkai walked in front of both cages and grinned. Inside on of them was InuYasha in his clothes that Kari got him and in the other was Kagome wearing a skimpy white outfit. The collar went all the way down to her bellybutton and showed some of her breast. There were two strips of the outfit that went down her back, stopping at the back of her knees and in the front stopping at her knees. All of this was held together at the waste by a silver belt. And she had two silver cuff-bracelets on each wrist. The youkai grinned perversely and tried not to rub himself. Soon InuYasha awoke.

"Huh?" InuYasha said as his eyes opened slowly. He looked around in panic. "Where am I?! Kari where are you?!"

"Calm down boy." the youkai outside the cages said. "You'll see my daughter soon enough."

"What!? Then you must be!!"

"Bingo." said the youkai and watched Kagome as she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked and saw the youkai in front of her. "Who are you!?"

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha and Kagome held hope in her eyes.

"InuYasha! Where are you!?" she asked and the youkai in front of them sighed.

"You are in my castle, for I am Lord Robert." he said and both of them in the cages sat upright. Kagome then looked down and gasped.

"MY CLOTHES!!!!!" she screamed and covered herself with a blush. InuYasha's anger flared and he started to growl.

"What did you do you bastard!?" he growled angrily and Robert laughed.

"I just got my female servants to get her into something more comfortable." Robert laughed and opened both their cages. Kagome was taken out by Robert and InuYasha jumped out. InuYasha saw Kagome and blushed.

"LET ME GO!!!" she screamed and Robert licked her cheek.

"Feisty! I like that, you'll make a wonderful mate." Robert said and Kagome's face filled with terror.

**::At A Georgia Hospital::**

"Okay Sesshomaru, we have to calm down and talk to my brother Nathan." Kari said as she and the others walked down the hall of the hospital. She then walked into a room that has the name Nathaniel Tama on it. She walked in and the others followed with caution. On the bed was a young man in his early twenties with dark brown straight hair and tan skin, but lighter than Kari's. He was wearing a light blue hospital gown and was hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing machine, and a IV. Kari walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. She held his hand softly and looked like she was about to cry.

"You okay love?" Mika asked and put a hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Yeah Mika, I'm cool." Kari said in a sad voice and rubbed her brother's hand. Nathan began to stir from his slumber and looked up.

"K…Kari…" he said weakly and Kari looked at him.

"Nathan! Are you alright?!" Kari asked with worry and Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked and Kari hugged him softly. She nodded and looked at him.

"Nathan…we're going to kill my dad for this. Then you'll get better and I can introduce you to my new fiancée." Kari said and Nathan looked at her with shock.

"Wow you finally bagged someone, I'm so proud of you. I told you." Nathan said and laid back. Kari's expression saddened as she watched her brother's face fill with pain. She then cried silently as her brother laid there. "Kari, I am not getting better."

"Don't say that!" Kari cried and held her brother's hand. "We can get you better." she said then whispered. "I have new powers that can help…"

"Kari…was this what you sent in that e-mail to mom?" he asked. "That's what you were talking about."

"Yes big brother…" Kari said sadly and put a hand on her brother's chest. Her hand started to glow black and all of his wounds healed. "Listen where is my dad's lair?"

"Remember where the old house is?" he asked and Kari nodded. "Well its there, he took over the whole old neighborhood and built a castle over it."

"Thanks big brother." Kari said and hugged him. "I'll destroy father and make everything okay again. Let's roll guys!"

"Right." everyone said and they left the hospital. Kari drove to a parking lot near her old neighborhood and parked there. She opened the trunk and handed Sesshomaru his swords and a bow and arrow set. Kari held onto her staff and InuYasha's sword. She put InuYasha's sword on her hip and looked at Sesshomaru.

"This is not gonna be easy Sesshomaru." Kari said as her friends stood behind her. Sesshomaru nodded and they started to walk to the castle. Kari then went over a team plan and all agreed. Kari then carried Mika on her back and up the castle walls. Guards were positioned all over the tops of the walls. Kari put in ear plugs and Mika held her flute in hand and started playing it.

Soon one by one the guards fell into the realm of dreams. Kari then whistled signaling the others to follow her. Sesshomaru jumped up with David and they stopped next to Kari and Mika. Kari then ran down the gate with the others following.

**::Inside the Castle::**

"It seems my daughter is here with your friends." Robert said evilly to Kagome and InuYasha.

"I wonder where that Evan kid was." Kagome said to herself and InuYasha shrugged.

"I dunno I-"

"He was useless so I killed him. Of course my gay soldiers had fun with him first." Robert said darkly and Kagome looked at him with shock.

"Well Kari didn't like him…so I don't care." InuYasha said and Kagome shrugged. Robert then picked her up and smirked.

"Off to my bedroom dearest." Robert said and Kagome panicked. She started to wiggle in his grasp and Robert's smile widened. "Keep it up, you might get punished for it…"

"No!" Kagome yelled as she was carried off.

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha screamed as she was being carried off. Guards soon came in and took InuYasha down to the dungeons. He was thrown in a cell with two familiar faces.

"InuYasha!" Sam yelled to him and he turned to her and Kimiko.

"Are you two alright?" InuYasha asked and both nodded.

"We can't say the same for Evan. He got raped and killed." Kimiko said darkly. "I wish I could have watched it…"

"Okay…she's crazy…" InuYasha said while hiding behind Sam.

"Naraku might like her for that."

**::Outside the Castle::**

"Okay I am tracing where they are…" David said as he looked at one of his gadgets. "Kagome is with your dad and InuYasha, Sam, and Kimiko are in the dungeons."

"And Evan?!" Mika asked with worry.

"He's…I'm sorry Mika. They killed him." David said with sorrow and Mika hugged Kari tightly. She cried silently and Kari sighed.

"Here David, you stay out here and comfort Mika. Sesshomaru and I shall go in and save everyone else." Kari said a put a microphone in her ear. She then handed Sesshomaru one and told him where to put it. They then ran into the huge castle leaving Mika and David behind.

**::Inside the Castle::**

Kari and Sesshomaru ran sneaked through the castle until they got to the dungeons. They then searched every room until they got to the end. They walked up and saw the three in the cell.

"InuYasha!" Kari cried and the dog boy ran to the cell door.

"Kari!" he said and kissed her. "Your dad has Kagome!"

"Oh great," she said in annoyance and looked at her friends. "You guys escape ok?"

"How do we do that smart-one?" asked Sam. Kari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Leverage mate, leverage." she said in a British voice.

"Aye Captain." they said and picked up a piece of wood. They then wedged it in between the door hinges and pushed down hard. Soon the door came off the hinges and fell onto the floor. InuYasha and Sesshomaru watched with amazement and looked at Kari. She smiled and hugged InuYasha tightly. She then turned to Sesshomaru and winked.

"Leverage mate, leverage." she said again and they all ran out of the dungeons. They hurried up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. "Okay guys. This is where Sesshomaru and I say goodbye. InuYasha get Sam and Kimi out of here okay?"

"I won't leave you!" he said in defiance. Kari handed him Tetsusaiga and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll come back then we can get married." she said and InuYasha nodded. Then InuYasha ran off with Sam and Kimi. Kari turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "This is his room, we shall get Kagome and kill that bastard."

Sesshomaru nodded and Kari busted down the door. She looked around and saw darkness. She then heard grunts and muffled cries. She looked at the wall and flipped on a light switch. Her eyes went wide with fear and she saw her father rape Kagome. Sesshomaru growled deeply and ran to them. He was pushed back by a barrier and Kagome looked at him crying.

"Kagome!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

* * *

**DG15: Don't you love cliffhangers Naraku?**

**Naraku: Yes I do, please read and review. We shall update when we can.**

**DG15: It's summer vacation baby! Of course we'll update when we can…**

**InuYasha: You're lazy though DG.**

**DG15: Shut up, bye everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Pay Back Time!**

* * *

**::Last Time::**

Sesshomaru nodded and Kari busted down the door. She looked around and saw darkness. She then heard grunts and muffled cries. She looked at the wall and flipped on a light switch. Her eyes went wide with fear and she saw her father rape Kagome. Sesshomaru growled deeply and ran to them. A barrier pushed him back and Kagome looked at him crying.

"Kagome!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

**::Continued::**

"Aahhh!" Robert moaned and let go of Kagome. He then got dressed and let the barrier around Kagome drop. He then used a blue light to pin Kari to a wall. Sesshomaru ran to Kagome and covered her with his kimono top. She cried and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry…" she kept repeating sadly. Sesshomaru held her with a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. Robert looked to his daughter and smirked. He then walked closer to her and touched her cheek. Kari went to bite his hand, but Robert pulled back.

"Feisty, just like your mother was before I broke her," he said wickedly and Kari's blood started to boil.

"Let me down you bastard!" she snapped at him and he gave an angry scowl. Robert then picked up a flaming whip and hit her three times. Each time she gritted her teeth and bore the pain. Robert frowned at this and stopped.

"Scream you little bitch!" he kept saying. Sesshomaru then attacked Robert with his claws. Robert just smirked and knocked Sesshomaru back into a wall. Kagome watched helplessly and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright!?" she asked with fear and he nodded. He then hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner…" he said sadly and stood slowly. InuYasha then ran into the room with Tetsusaiga and growled. He held his sword out at Robert and laughed at him.

"So your fiancé has finally joined up Kari," he laughed out in amusement. "You can't win hanyou."

Robert then used an electrical wave shocked InuYasha with it. InuYasha flew back into a wall then fell to the ground. He sat there motionless and Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and ran to him. Kari looked at InuYasha with fear and regret in her eyes. She feared for his life, and felt regret that she got him mixed up in this mess.

Robert laughed and turned to his daughter. His eyes then widened with shock and he back away. Kari's eyes we pitch black and her fangs were longer. Her claws grew more and the markings on her face grew more jagged and wild. She growled deeply and warningly. She looked at her father and then broke the bindings holding her. She fell to her feet then looked up.

"It's payback time!" she snarled and ran at him. Kari held her staff out and attacked her father. Robert pulled a sword out and blocked it just in time. Kari turned to the others and yelled to them. "Get out now! Take InuYasha and leave as fast as you can! Find the others and go!!!"

Sesshomaru nodded to her and put InuYasha over his shoulder. He then picked Kagome up and held her like a football and ran out of the room. Kari then turned back to Robert and started battling him. It was anyone's fight. Kari kicked him in the gut, but Robert caught her before she made contact and flipped her.

"You're gonna lose daughter…just give up! Your friends are gone and you're all alone like always." Robert said with anger. "You made it this far, but in the end you're weak, just like your mother!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!" Kari screamed and tackled Robert. She started clawing at him and then held him down. She tied his arms up with a whip Sesshomaru taught her to make. She closed the door and smirked evilly. Kari held her arms up and a black ball of fire appeared.

Robert looked in fear and tried to get himself lose. The ball kept growing and she waited. She closed her eyes. She noticed no one was in the castle or around it that mattered to her. She smirked and opened her eyes.

"Time to die Daddy dearest!" she said evilly and threw the ball.

"You'll die in the explosion too!" he screamed and was hit. The blast covered the whole castle and it was annihilated. Everyone watched in horror as the castle was destroyed. InuYasha got out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran over to it. He fell to his knees.

"Her life force is gone…its all gone…" he said quietly and then cried. Kagome limped to him and hugged him from behind. He leaned into her embrace and looked into space.

"She sacrificed herself for you InuYasha…for all of us." Kagome said softly and tears fell from her eyes.

"She loved you little brother." Sesshomaru said and looked around for a body. He then saw a bit of rubble move around. He ran over and moved it and pulled up a woman.

The woman was beautiful. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's. Her skin was a creamy white and she wore a purple shirt and jeans. She looked like Kari. The woman looked at Sesshomaru and blushed. She stood slowly and showed some bruises and scars on her body.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked and everyone looked over. Kimiko popped up and ran over.

"Hi Mrs. Tama!" she said nicely and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Kimiko," the woman said and InuYasha walked over to her. "You must be InuYasha. I am Kari's mother Delilah."

InuYasha then hugged her and cried. She hugged him back and smiled sadly. InuYasha inhaled her scent and calmed slightly. She smelled like Kari, but had some wood like smell mixed in. It was lovely to smell him. They all then walked back to the car and all of them piled inside.

InuYasha sat next to Kari's mom. Kimiko got into the driver's side and drove off. The drive home was in silent. The whole time InuYasha stared out the window and thought about Kari. They could not find her body so she could not be brought back. He sighed sadly then went to sleep on Delilah's shoulder.

**::Somewhere Else::**

The wind blew around the area of the destroyed castle. Birds flew around and some even circled a certain area. A huge should of moving rocks and dirt was heard. A dark figure came out of the wreckage and….

* * *

**DG15: Sorry for the shot chapter, but things have come up. Plus I love suspense!**

**Naraku: God…that was mean DG. Leaving hanging like that and all.**

**DG14: Well next chapter is probably the last…well anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review more! Later guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: It's All Over**

* * *

**::Last Time::**

The wind blew around the area of the destroyed castle. Birds flew around and some even circled a certain area. A huge should of moving rocks and dirt was heard. A dark figure came out of the wreckage and….

**::Continue::**

A dark figure came out of the wreckage and walked slowly to where the parking lot was. It looked around and sighed deeply. Then the figure started walking north. Headed for somewhere unknown.

**::With InuYasha and the Others::**

"It's time to go guys!" Kagome called out with a sad smile. They all stood in front of Kari's bedroom door. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kimiko walked over sadly with all their things. Delilah, Jasmine, Nathan, and Darren stood before them all with sad expressions.

"Everything will be alright InuYasha," Delilah started and he nodded. "Cheer up…"

"Okay…" he said sadly. All of them knowing it would be a long long time before InuYasha felt better. InuYasha hugged Delilah one last time and they all said goodbye. Kimiko then walked into the room with the others following and were engulfed in a white light.

**::With Sota::**

"They should be back any minute!!!" Sota yelled with excitement as the area was all set for the party. He stood in front of the well and then looked to his left. Sango had a weird look on her face.

"Sango," Miroku said. "What troubles you?"

"Something isn't right," she said and the well doors opened. Everyone, including Inu, walked out of the well house with sad faces on. Kagome walked up to her mom, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong? Where's Kari?" Rin asked and looked at Sesshomaru. "Otuo-san?"

"Kari…is…" he looked down sadly and then kneeled down to hug Rin.

"Is what?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"With great power comes great sacrifice. Kari had to use a lot of power and is-"

"Right here…" a voice said from the shadows. Everyone turned to his or her left and Naraku walked out along with a bandaged Kari. InuYasha's eyes went wide and he ran to her hugging her tightly.

"Oww…oww not so tight!" Kari grunted in pain and InuYasha released her softly. He looked at her and smiled brightly kissing her with as much passion as possible. Kari kissed back and hugged him.

Everyone else just left them alone and walked back into the house sharing what happened.

**::With Kimiko::**

"So Kimiko, you like death and destruction?" Naraku asked and she looked at him with a creepy smile.

"Put on a side of rape and you got yourself a good time!" she said and everyone stared at them.

"Figures…" Kagome mumbled and sat on the couch with Sesshomaru. Naraku left with Kimiko. Kari and InuYasha walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Wait…today's Wednesday!" Kari exclaimed and hugged Inu. "Happy Birthday Pops!"

He blinked and was pulled into the shrine yard by the others. Sota turned on a light and colorful lights around the shrine appeared. A few tables and chairs were set around the area and Kari limped over to the stage. She started playing music as everyone sat down.

"This is very nice everyone, thank you." Inu said and Sota set a drink down for him.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Kari spoke into the mic. Everyone turned to her and she smiled. "Lord Inu, your sons have prepared a little song for ya. We hope you enjoy!" Kari said and the music started.

"_Lately I've been noticing_

_I say the same things he used to say_

_And I even find myself acting the very same way_

_I tap my fingers on the table_

_To the rhythm in my soul_

_And I jingle the car keys _

_When I'm ready to go_

_When I look in the mirror_

_He's right there in my eyes_

_Starin' back at me and I realize." _InuYasha sang and looked at his dad the whole time.

"_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me." _Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha sang.

"_There were times I thought he was bein'_

_Just a little bit hard on me_

_But now I understand he was makin' me _

_Become the man he knew that I could be_

_In everything he ever did_

_He always did with love_

_And I'm proud today to say I'm his son_

_When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad_

_I just smile and say you already have." _Sesshomaru sang sweetly.

"_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_How much he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me_

_He's in my eyes_

_My heart, my soul_

_My hands, my pride_

_And when I feel alone_

_And I think I can't go on_

_I hear him sayin' "Son you'll be alright"_

_Everything's gonna be alright"_

_Yes it is." _They both sang with smiles. Inu looked at both with a smile and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"_The older I get_

_The more I can see_

_That he loved my mother and my brother and me_

_And he did the best that he could_

_And I only hope when I have my own family_

_That everyday I see_

_Oh I hope I see_

_I hope everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me." _Sesshomaru sang and then both him and InuYasha sang.

"_A little more of my father in me_

_I hope everyday I see in me_

_In me_

_In me_

_I hope everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me." _they both finished the song and everyone clapped for them. Their dad then went up on stage with them and hugged them both.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had." Inu said and kept holding his sons tightly.

**::A Few Years Later::**

"Okay come on sweetie, you can do it." said a young woman with short silver hair and gold eyes. She held her arms out to a small baby who was learning how to walk for the first time. "InuYasha! He's doing it!"

"I'm coming!" a young hanyou yelled and ran into the room. His hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He looked at his child and mate with a smile. "Kari…he's so beautiful."

"Like his father." Kari said and held her baby. "Ichigo is a cutie."

"Oh and Kagome is coming over tomorrow with Sesshomaru. She finally got pregnant." InuYasha said and put their son down for a nap. He then hugged Kari and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. It was really fate that helped us. I guess I am more of the Goddess of Fate than Match Making." she said and they stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. For the rest of their lives.

**::The End::**

* * *

**DG15: Finally the last chapter of the Goddess of Fate. I'm so happy! PARTY!!!!**

**Everyone: dancing**

**Naraku: We are gonna finish Lady of the Earth soon I hope!**

**DG15: Yeah…bye guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
